Un amour impossible
by 123Luxna
Summary: [AU Clexa] Clarke arrive dans un nouveau lycée et elle va tomber sous le charme d'une magnifique brune aux yeux verts qui n'est d'autre que sa nouvelle prof de philo...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, je vous présente ma première FF, après en avoir lu un certain nombre, je me suis dis pourquoi pas moi donc je vous pris d'être indulgent avec moi.**

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse découvrir ma fiction !**

POV Clarke :

Bip ….. Bip … Bip ... Bip.. . .BIP

J'attrape mon réveil et l'envoie traverser la pièce, je n'ai jamais étais du matin. J'attrape donc mon téléphone, il est 7h, je décide de me lever pour ne pas être en retard pour mon premier jour, car oui, on est en novembre mais c'est ma rentrée. En fait, je viens d'emménager à Polis avec ma mère, Abby qui vient d'être nommée chef du service de chirurgie de l'hôpital Heda. Je me lève donc dans ma chambre, entourée de carton car je n'ai toujours rien déballé, et oui, j'abuse. Je m'habille vite et descend déjeuner en suivant la délicieuse odeur des pancakes. Je retrouve ma mère en train de poser une assiette sur la table et me lance avec un grand sourire.

« Salut ma chérie, prête pour ta rentrée ? »

« Non, pas vraiment, je stresse légèrement mais je n'ai pas trop le choix d'y aller donc on verra bien ce soir. Tu rentreras vers quelle heure ?»

« Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai pleins de papiers à remplir, donc il faudrait mieux que tu ne m'attendes pas pour manger. Je te laisse de l'argent pour commander quelques choses. »

Elle quitte la pièce en déposant de l'argent sur la table et part travailler. Je me retrouve donc seule dans la cuisine.

Sur le chemin pour le lycée, je marche avec mes écouteurs et la musique bien fort, car oui, je vais en cours en marchant car je n'ai pas encore mon permis. C'est avec du nirvana que j'arrive au lycée et que j'entends la sonnerie, je me rends alors compte que je suis très en retard car je dois passer par le bureau de M. Kane, le directeur du lycée Skaikru. C'est au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que je tombe enfin sur son bureau, je toque et attends sa réponse pour entrer.

« Entrez »

Je rentre et y découvre un homme en train de fouiller dans une étagère et une femme de dos. Elle a les cheveux tirés vers l'arrière et porte une jupe de tailleur qui met en valeur sa magnifique silhouette, je me peux détacher mes yeux d'elle. L'homme se retourne alors et tend un papier à la femme qui le salue et se retourne. Je croise alors ces grands yeux verts qui me fixent un instant avant de quitter la pièce sous mon regard que je ne peux détacher de ces pas. C'est l'homme qui me sort de mes pensées.

« Bonjour, vous désirez ? »

« Euh, je viens d'arriver et on m'a dit de passer par votre bureau, je suis Clarke Griffin »

« Ah enchanté Mlle Griffin, je suis Marcus Kane. Vous êtes en retard, vous devriez essayer d'être à l'heure la prochaine fois, donc voici votre emploi du temps, vous avez cours de svt avec donc je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle »

Je récupère mon emploi du temps, sort du bureau avec M. Kane et le suis jusqu'à une salle. Le cours se stoppe aussitôt à l'entrée du directeur.

« , voici Mlle Griffin, la nouvelle arrivée »

Marcus me montre d'un mouvement de bras avant de quitter la salle.

« Enchanté Mlle Griffin, je suis , votre professeur de svt, je vous laisse vous trouver une place et aller vous asseoir »

Toutes les places sont prises excepté une place au fond, ce qui m'arrange bien, je dois l'avouer. Je m'assoie donc à côté d'une brune qui me regarde avec un grand sourire.

« Salut, moi c'est Octavia Blake, enchantée »

« Enchantée »

« Comment ça se fait que tu arrives en cours d'année ? Sauf si c'est indiscret bien sûr »

« Euh …. J'ai eu quelques problèmes en Californie alors ma mère a sauté sur l'occasion qu'une mutation pour partir »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aimais bien cette fille, et ça ne me dérangé pas de lui dire la vérité tant qu'elle ne demandé pas plus de détails.

« Ah, bah tu verras, ici, c'est vraiment cool, je peux voir ton emploi du temps ? »

Elle compare alors nos emplois du temps et il se trouve que l'on a svt, eps, philo, maths et en option, on prit toutes les deux dessins.

Elle m'annonce que le prof de dessin est, je la cite, un véritable canon qui s'appelle Lincoln, que son frère est mon prof d'anglais et que c'est pour ça que l'on n'est pas dans la même classe.

Le cours étant fini, nous nous dirigeons vers le gymnase comme on a sport ensemble. Avec Indra comme prof, et elle me fait un peu peur, vu comment elle me regarde.

A la fin du cours, Octavia me propose de manger avec elle et ces amis. On s'assoit alors à une table où se trouve une brune hispanique qui parle plutôt fort avec un un brun qui porte des lunettes de pilote sur le front et un autre brun asiatique.

Octavia « Alors avec les lunettes c'est Jasper, lui c'est Monty et la folle c'est Raven »

Raven « Eh ! » en lui frappant gentiment l'épaule

Monty «Alors tu as quels cours avec nous ? »

Octavia « Elle a philo avec nous, Anglais avec vous»

Raven « Ah, tu vas découvrir Mlle. Wood cette après-midi alors »

Clarke « C'est qui ? »

Raven « Notre ravissante prof de philo »

Octavia « De toutes façons, on sait très bien que tu préfères l'autre Wood »

Clarke « Attends, il y a deux Woods ? »

Octavia « Oui, en fait, il y a la prof de philo et sa sœur qui est barmaid au Trikru, c'est un bar en ville où l'on va souvent et Raven n'a d'yeux que pour elle du coup, elle va toujours chercher les commandes » en lui tirant la langue

Raven « En même temps, il y a de quoi »

On poursuivi la conversation jusqu'à la sonnerie où nous sommes allés en cours soit en philo. Je me retrouvais à côté de Raven, tout le monde discutait jusqu'à ce que la prof rentre ce qui provoqua un silence pesant. Je me suis donc retourné pour voir notre prof et si je n'étais assise, je serai tombé, ma prof n'était d'autre que la magnifique brune qui était dans le bureau du directeur ce matin.

Raven « A ce que je vois, je ne suis pas la seule à être sous le charme d'une Wood » me chuchote-t-elle en rigolant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Comme ma FF a plu, je décide de la continuer ! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que mon premier chapitre vous a plu, bien qu'il soit court, je le conçois mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres messages avec ce que vous en avez pensé parce que ça influencera mon écriture.**

 **Ensuite, je pense que je vais poster tous les mardis, c'est étrange mais au moins ça change parce que perso, la majorité de celle que je lis sont postées le week-end donc je les lis le week-end mais je n'es plus rien pour la semaine pendant le bus donc si vous êtes dans mon cas, et bien c'est pour vous !**

 **Petite précision, je vais citer l'équipe des Wizards (qui est une équipe de basket de NBA pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas) et c'est l'équipe de Washington mais dans mon fiction, Washington sera Polis, niveau localisation mais aussi sportivement parlant.**

 **Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que mon premier chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser d'autres messages avec ce que vous en avez pensé parce que ça influencera mon écriture. Mon chapitre précédent étant plus un premier jet pour voir si l'histoire allait plaire, ce chapitre sera donc 6 fois plus long ! Je vais donc vous laisser le découvrir !**

 **-G.**

POV Lexa :

Alors que je rentrais comme d'habitude pour donner mon cours à mes terminales, je ne m'attendais pas à croiser ces yeux, enfin à recroiser ces yeux bleus dont j'avais eu du mal à me décrocher ce matin. Avec le bol que j'ai, il fallait que la blonde que j'avais croisé et dont je n'ai pas arrêté de penser depuis ce matin, se trouve être ma nouvelle élève.

Je me présente donc à ma nouvelle élève et lui demande de venir me voir à la fin du cours pour savoir où elle en était dans son ancien établissement. Je poursuis donc mon cours comme à mon habitude en essayant de faire abstraction du regard de la blonde sur moi. Je suis sa prof après tout, je ne peux pas céder à une petite attirance pour une élève même quand elle est très attirante comme là. A la fin du cours, tous les élèves sortent et je me retrouve donc seule avec Clarke.

Lexa « Alors Clarke, quels sujets avaient vous abordé dans votre ancien lycée ? »

Clarke « On avait vu le bonheur, je crois »

Lexa « Tu crois ? Tu ne sais plus sur quoi tu travaillais la semaine dernière ? »

Clarke « Je vais être franche, la philo, ce n'est pas mon truc, dans mon ancien lycée, ces horaires me servaient à dormir »

Lexa « En effet, c'est franche, mais dans mon cours, ça ne se passe pas comme ça, je ne tolérerai pas qu'une élève dorme »

Clarke « Bien, et vous avez vu quoi avant que j'arrive ? »

Lexa «Le désir, es ce que ça vous dit quelques choses ? »

Clarke « Oh ça me dit beaucoup de chose mais surement pas le sens dont vous l'entendez » en riant

« Mais vous pouvez peut être me faire rattraper mon retard ? »

Lexa «Oui, on peut faire ça, je te donnerai une copie de ce que l'on a fait au prochain cours, et vous n'aurez qu'à me dire quand vous avez des horaires de libre et je serai si je peux »

Clarke « Bien, j'ai hâte alors » en souriant

Clarke commence alors à partir et je me déteste d'avoir choisi de commencer l'année avec le désir, maintenant je vais devoir expliquer le désir en cours particulier avec une élève que je désire, j'ai vraiment la poisse. Clarke me sort alors de mes pensées juste avant de sortir en passant la tête par la porte.

Clarke « Et ne vous inquiété pas, je ne risque pas de dormir pendant vos cours, vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressante que mon ancien prof, j'ai bu toutes vos paroles » avec un grand sourire

Sur ceux, elle a fermé la porte et est partie. Ok, mon élève me fait du rentre dedans en plus, je ne vais vraiment pas m'en sortir.

Etant prof de philo, je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours, ce qui fait que j'ai terminé ma journée à 16h, je décide donc d'aller retrouver ma sœur pour lui parler de ma nouvelle élève. Normalement à cette heure si, elle doit travailler au bar donc je me dirige de ce pas la rejoindre.

Une fois arrivée, je m'accoude au bar et attends qu'elle ait fini de servir un client pour qu'elle vienne.

Anya « Ah Lexa, je ne savais pas que tu comptés passer » en faisant le tour pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Lexa « Parce que je dois prévenir pour venir te voir maintenant ? » en faisant mine d'être choquée

Anya « Bien sûr que non, mais tu ne viens pas à 16h d'habitude »

Lexa « En fait, il faut que je te parle d'une de mes élèves, une nouvelle en fait, et je l'ai croisé dans le bureau et je ne savais pas que c'était une élève sauf que si tu l'avais vu avec ces yeux bleus, ces cheveux blonds et son grand sourire, j'ai étais de suite attiré, sauf que après je l'ai vu dans ma classe»

Anya « Et ? »

Lexa « C'est mon élève, tu n'as pas écouté ou tu fais exprès !? »

Anya « Lexa, tu n'as rien fais alors calme toi, une attirance c'est rien, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu vas sortir avec elle et au pire, si c'était le cas, c'est quoi le problème, tu as 22 ans, elle doit en avoir 17 voire 18, c'est rien »

Lexa « Tu as raison, je m'emballe surement pour rien, en plus à tous les coups, elle doit être hétéro »

Anya « Voilà, je préfère entendre ça, et sinon, tu veux prendre un truc ou juste te plaindre ? »

Lexa « Ahah très drôle, comme d'hab s'il te plaît »

On continua ainsi de parler de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que la porte du bar s'ouvre et laisse entrer une bande de jeune, dont Clarke, qui vont s'installer sur une table au fond.

Une des filles du groupe vient alors au bar et je reconnais Raven qui est également dans ma classe.

Raven « Mlle Wood, Anya! » en souriant

Anya « Raven! Comment tu vas? »En souriant

Raven « Bien, comme à chaque fois que je te vois » avec un grand sourire

Anya « Ahah, bon vous prendrez quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Raven « deux cocas, deux cafés et un chocolat-chaud »

Anya « Ah c'est nouveau, d'habitude vous ne prenez pas de chocolat chaud »

Raven « Oui, on a une nouvelle qui est en cours avec ta sœur d'ailleurs, c'est Clarke, la blonde là-bas » en montrant Clarke du doigt à Anya

Anya « Ah oui, je vois, elle est pas mal » tout en posant les verres sur le bar, elle lance un regard insistant à Lexa

Raven « Oh, ne dis pas ça, je vais être jalouse » en faisant mine d'être offensé

Anya se met à rire et fini de mettre les tasses sur le bar

Anya « Voilà tout est là »

Raven « Ah non, tu as oublié quelque chose » En cherchant quelque chose du regard sur le bar

Anya « Je ne vois pas y a tout là, y a les cinq verres » ne comprenant vraiment pas ce qu'il manqué

Raven « Tu as oublié de me donner ton numéro » en faisant un clin d'œil

Je me mis alors à rire car faut bien avouer que je trouvais ça plutôt original.

Lexa « Si vous faisiez preuve d'autant d'inventivité dans vos dissertations que pour draguer ma sœur, vous n'auriez surement pas redoublé »

Anya se mit alors à rire tandis que Raven se mit à rougir pour s'être fait clasher par son prof devant la fille qu'elle essayait de draguer depuis qu'elle l'avait vu.

Anya « Raven, épates ma sœur en ayant au moins 16 et elle te donnera mon numéro » en faisant un clin d'œil à sa sœur

Lexa « Tu ne dois pas savoir que la philo n'est pas son fort, je serai épatée si elle avait 12 » en rigolant

Raven « Ok, ça marche, vous n'allez pas en revenir, mais saches que un 16 de ta sœur vaut un 20 chez un prof normal » en faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir avec les boissons.

Anya « Tu as l'air d'être un tyran, je suis contente de ne pas t'avoir eu en cours » en riant

Lexa « Je ne suis pas un tyran, je suis exigeante, c'est tout »

Anya « Mouais, si tu le dis, mais soit pas trop sévère, je l'aime bien »

Lexa « Ca j'avais remarqué, tu me préviendras quand-t-elle sera ma belle-sœur, histoire que je ne tombe pas sur elle quand elle sortira de la salle de bain » en riant

Anya « Ahah, vas-y rigole, en attendant, il y a une jolie blonde qui te fixe à leur table, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit hétéro vu le regard » en riant.

POV Clarke :

Ok, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il m'a pris pour balancer ça à ma prof, mais elle me parait tellement différente, et c'est tellement étrange de ressentir ce genre de chose pour son prof.

C'est en repensant à ma conversation avec Mlle Wood que je me dirige à mon cours de dessin. J'arrive légèrement en retard pour changer.

Je toque et rentre, je cherche Octavia du regard et je la vois au premier rang, ce qui m'étonne d'abord puis je me rappelle ce qu'elle me disait sur le prof et je trouve ça logique du coup. Je m'assoie donc à côté d'elle.

Clarke « C'est donc lui qui fait chavirer ton cœur !? »

Octavia me donne un coup et d'épaule et rigole.

Octavia « Toi, par contre c'est plutôt une brune aux yeux verts qui te met dans cet état » en faisant un clin d'œil.

Je suis vraiment en train de me demander si je suis si peu discrète et si ELLE, elle l'a remarqué, il manquerait plus que ça.

Clarke « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles »

Octavia « Pas à moi, j'ai très bien remarqué »

Nous avons ensuite suivis le cours, car apparemment, Octavia ne parle pas dans ce cours, ça doit être l'effet Lincoln. Enfin bref, à la fin du cours comme il était 17h, nous avons rejoint Raven, Monty et Jasper pour aller au Trikru. J'avais hâte de voir à quoi ressembler la sœur de . Nous sommes donc arrivés rapidement car ce n'est vraiment pas loin du lycée et en rentrant, je repère tout de suite au bar, ma prof de philo, je suis les autres sans pour autant détacher mon regard. C'est Octavia qui me sort de mes pensées en me donnant un coup dans les jambes.

Clarke « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me frappes ? »

Octavia « Tu n'allais pas tarder à baver sur la table, je ne voulais pas que quand Raven revienne, on se retrouve avec la table trempée »

Elle se mit à rire, vite suivit par les autres pendant je faisais semblant d'être vexée.

Jasper « Au faite, elle t'a dit quoi ? »

Clarke « Pas grand-chose, que vous aviez vu le désir et j'ai demandé si elle pouvait m'expliquer le cours dessus comme je l'ai pas fait, elle a accepté, et après je suis partie et … »

Octavia « Et ? »

Clarke « Et j'ai dit « Ne vous inquiété pas, je ne risque pas de dormir pendant vos cours, vous êtes beaucoup plus intéressante que mon ancien prof, j'ai bu toutes vos paroles » je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, c'est sorti tout seul » en rougissant

Jasper « Oh, j'en reviens pas que tu aies dis ça à une prof » en riant

Monty « Moi non plus » en riant

Octavia « Que voulez-vous, elle a succombé aux Woods »

Raven qui revenait avec les boissons les posa devant tout le monde et assis entre les filles.

Raven « Qui a succombé à une Wood ? »

Octavia « C'est Blondie »

Clarke « Blondie ? »

Octavia « Ça te vas bien je trouve » en souriant

Raven « Nous sommes des femmes faibles, Blondie, les Woods sont des ensorceleuses, une fois que tu as croisé leurs regards c'est fini »

Octavia « Lincoln pourrait être un Wood »

Anya qui arrivée à ce moment-là, posa un portable sur la table.

Anya « Raven, ça doit être à toi, tu l'as oublié sur le bar »

Raven « Oh merci » en se faisant toute petite et en rougissant

Anya « Alors comme ça, on est des ensorceleuses ? » en regardant Raven s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son siège.

Raven « C'était ….. Pas méchant, c'est juste…. que vous êtes … genre …. Hypnotisante … et … captivante … je….. »En rougissant de plus en plus

Anya « Ça va, je rigole, calmes toi » en rigolant

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fit demi-tour.

Anya « Et Lincoln est un demi-Wood, c'est notre cousin » en faisant un clin d'œil à Octavia

Raven « Ah Bon ? »

Octavia «Tu as entendu tous ce qu'on a dit enfaite ? »

Anya « Oui, alors Blondie, c'est ça ? Ma sœur te plaît ? » En souriant

Clarke « Euh …. Je …. Ce n'est pas … »

J'étais toute rouge, je ne savais pas quoi dire, et je suis devenue encore plus rouge quand je l'ai vu arriver.

Lexa « Tu as fini de traumatiser mes élèves ? Elles paraissent toutes gênées. Et Oui, Lincoln est notre cousin » en souriant

Oh Mon Dieu, elle, je veux dire ELLE AVAIT TOUT ENTENDU !

Anya « Je ne les traumatise pas, je me renseigne, info contre info, j'en ai donné une, j'en attends une en retour »

Lexa « Tu es pire qu'une enfant » en riant

Qu'elle est belle quand—t-elle rit comme ça. Elle me lance un regard avant de se retourner vers sa sœur.

Lexa « Bon je vais te laisser, j'y vais »

Elle s'est un bisou sur la joue de sa sœur avant de quitter le bar.

Anya « Le travail m'appelle mais cette discussion n'est pas fini, je tiens à en savoir plus »

Avant de partir, elle fit un clin d'œil au groupe puis retourna derrière son bar.

Raven « C'est dingue le contraste entre la prof hyper sérieuse et stricte et la fille qui rigole et qui blague »

Monty « Ouais, ça change, on dirait presque deux personnes différentes »

Jasper « C'est sûr que la deuxième est bien mieux pour être ta belle-sœur » en riant

Tout le monde le suivi en riant.

Octavia « N'empêche, c'est un demi-Wood , j'avais raison »

Monty « A moitié raison » en rigolant

On resta encore quelques heures à discuter, rigoler et j'ai appris que Jasper et Monty avait une copine, Maya pour Jasper et Harper pour Monty mais qu'elle n'était pas au même lycée. Octavia m'invita à une soirée qu'elle donné vendredi chez elle car son frère serait absent tout le week-end.

Raven « D'ailleurs, tu penses que je peux inviter Anya ? » en faisant les yeux doux à Octavia

Octavia « A une condition ! » en souriant

Raven « Tout ce que tu veux » qui sauté de joie

Jasper « Je serai toi, j'attendrai de voir ce qu'elle va te demander »

Octavia « Elle peut venir seulement si elle vient avec son cousin » avec un sourire en coin

Raven « Bien sûr, c'est hyper facile, il viendra »

Clarke « Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi » en rigolant

Raven se leva aussitôt pour aller au bar voir Anya, on les observa tous pendant leur discussion, essayant de deviner ce qu'elle se racontait. Raven revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Raven « C'est fait, elle va lui demander mais elle garantit rien »

Octavia sauta au cou de Raven pour lui faire pleins de bisous et Raven essaya de la repousser de mieux possible mais c'était peine perdu.

POV Clarke :

J'étais sur le chemin pour rentrer avec ma musique comme toujours. Je me dis que j'étais tombée sur une bonne bande de pote et que j'allais bien m'éclater cette année. En rentrant, je me suis retrouvée devant l'entrée d'un parc alors je me suis décidée à passer par là, ça change de la ville, il y a pleins d'arbres et de verdure, j'aime tellement la nature que je regrette presque de vivre en ville. Il fait y a pleins de gens qui se baladent, faut dire qu'il fait beau, enfin pour un mois de novembre. Je décide donc de me poser sur un banc pour dessiner comme je ne suis pas pressée, personne ne m'attend à la maison. Je commence alors à dessiner le paysage puis je me mets à dessiner ce qui me vient sans vraiment y prêter attention, puis en regardant de plus près, je me rends compte que j'ai dessiné Mlle Wood. Je suis étonnée de l'avoir dessiné mais elle est vraiment belle. Je ferme alors mon carnet et commence à partir en cherchant mon portable pour voir l'heure mais je me heurte à quelqu'un qui court et je me retrouve par terre avec des feuilles par tout. Je lève alors les yeux pour voir qui s'est et je tombe nez à nez avec qui faisait son footing. Je me jette alors sur mes dessins parce qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle voit celui qui la représente. Elle m'aide à tout ramasser et heureusement pour moi, celui qui la représente était retourné à côté de moi. Elle m'aide ensuite à me relever.

Lexa « Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? »

Clarke « Euh non, non ça va »

Lexa « Tu es sûre parce que tu saignes » En enlevant un mèche de cheveux qui me tombé sur le visage

Je rougie aussitôt et m'essuie le front avec la main en découvrant que je saigné en effet pas mal

Lexa « Je n'habite pas loin, on peut y aller pour te soigner ? »

Je n'en reviens pas, elle me propose d'aller chez elle, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils, elle est tellement mignonne avec son air inquiet sur le visage.

Clarke « Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger » en rougissant

Lexa « Clarke, tu ne déranges pas, je te le propose, c'est quand même moi qui t'ai blessé »

Elle m'a alors attrapé par le poignet et me tire pour la suivre. On se retrouve au bout de 5 minutes devant un grand immeuble plutôt classe, on rentre et on prend l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Elle ouvre la porte, m'invite à entrer et jette sa veste sur le plan de travail. Son appartement est très grand, on arrive à côté d'une cuisine ouverte à l'américaine qui donne sur un grand salon, alors que j'avance dans le salon en regardant autour en enlevant ma veste, Mlle Wood disparait dans un escalier. Je continue ma découverte en avançant jusqu'au bout du salon où se trouve une grande baie vitrée donnant sur une grande terrasse. J'en reviens pas qu'elle vive seule dans un si grand appart, quoi qu'elle ne vie peut être pas seule. Elle me sort de mes pensées en revenant dans le salon avec une trousse de soin, elle me fait m'assoir, poser mon sac et ma veste.

Lexa « Attention, ça risque de piquer »

Clarke « Ça va, je suis une solide » en souriant

Ce qui fit rire Lexa. Elle commença à désinfecter mais je ne faisais pas attention au fait que ça piqué, je ne prêté attention qu'à la proximité que nous avions à ce moment. Elle commença à faire un pansement ensuite.

Lexa « Bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux mais ce n'est pas très beau….. En fait c'est très moche » puis elle rigola

Clarke « Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon, ma mère risque de tout enlever pour regarder ce qu'il y a en dessous »

Elle ne regarda sans comprendre alors je poursuivi.

Clarke « Elle est chef de chirurgie donc c'est plus fort qu'elle »

Lexa « Ah d'accord, j'espère qu'elle ne critiquera pas trop quand même »

Elle repartie ranger la trousse et je me lève pour voir la vue qu'il y a depuis la terrasse, qui est magnifique.

Lexa « La vue est vraiment belle d'ici, je trouve, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à l'acheter »

Clarke « Y a pas que la vue, l'appart tout simplement est super »

Lexa « Ahah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est pas mal »

Clarke « Pas mal ? Mais qu'elle modestie ! Vous vivez seule ici ? »

Lexa sembla surprise de ma question.

Lexa « J'y ai emménagé seule mais maintenant je n'y vis plus seule »

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à cacher ma déception, à quoi je m'attendais, elle est intelligente, belle, drôle, jeune, évidemment qu'elle n'était pas seule. Je suis sûre qu'elle a remarqué ma déception et elle rajouta.

Lexa « Ma sœur, Anya est venue vivre chez moi depuis quelques mois » en souriant

Aussitôt, j'ai affiché un grand sourire, je me suis sentie tellement rassurais, même si ça me veut pas dire qu'elle n'est personne.

Elle proposa de me raccompagner, ce que j'acceptai sans hésitation. Elle me déposa donc devant chez moi, je la remerciai et rentra chez moi.

Abby « Clarke, c'est toi ? » en arrivant dans l'entrée

Clarke « Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? »

Abby « Mais il est 20h30 qu'est-ce que tu faisais encore dehors ? Et qu'est-ce qu'y t'ai arrivé au front ? »

Clarke « Je suis allée dans un bar avec des amis et en rentrant je me suis arrêtée dans un parc pour dessiner et je me suis fait percuter par ma prof de philo qui courait alors elle m'a accompagné chez elle pour me soigner et ma raccompagné ici »

Abby « Ah c'est bien que tu te sois fait des amis » en avançant pour enlever mon pansement

Elle alla chercher sa trousse à soin et me refit un pansement après avoir tout soigné correctement

Abby « On voit bien que ta prof n'est pas médecin, le pansement est vraiment très mal fait »

Clarke « C'est ce qu'elle avait dit » en rigolant

A ce moment-là, le livreur arriva, je dois reconnaitre que ma mère me connait bien, même très bien. Après avoir mangé et discuté de nos journées respectives, je suis partie me coucher laissant ma mère dans ces papiers. Après avoir pris une bonne douche et enfilé mon maillot des Lakers bien trop grand pour moi, je me suis allongée avec mon casque avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

POV Lexa :

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de faire venir une élève chez moi, mais après l'avoir renversé, je m'en suis tellement voulu de l'avoir blessé. Je revenais donc de chez Clarke et je décidé de passer acheter à manger pour Anya et moi. Je rentrée donc avec toute la nourriture que je posais sur le plan de travail. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre car je n'ai pas eu le temps de me changer depuis que je suis allée courir. Je pris une douche et me dirige vers ma chambre et enfile un maillot des Wizards, je retourne dans le salon pour manger comme je sais que Anya rentrera tard, je m'installe devant la télé avec du chinois et remarque que Clarke a oublié sa veste. Quelle tête en l'air, je ramasse donc sa veste et vais la poser avec la mienne pour lui ramener demain comme je l'ai en cours. Je m'endors comme souvent devant la télé et fus réveillé vers 1h lorsque Anya est rentrée.

Lexa « Tu comptes faire moins de bruit un jour ? » En se frottant les yeux

Anya « Tu comptes dormir dans ton lit un jour ? »

Je lui souris et commence à me lever.

Lexa « Très drôle, tu es chez moi je te rappelle, alors si je veux dormir dans MON canapé, je le fais » en lui tirant la langue

Lexa « Je t'ai ramené du chinois au fait » en quittant le salon pour aller dans sa chambre

Anya « Merci, Commander ! »

Je me suis alors affalée dans mon lit et m'endormi aussitôt.

Le réveil se mit à sonner à 8h30, comme je ne commençais qu'à 10h, je le coupe et me lève pour me préparer à aller bosser. Je m'arrête comme toujours pour acheter un café et arrive en cours, le premier cours est calme et passe rapidement. Je me dirige alors vers la sortie car je mange souvent en ville avec Lincoln comme nous n'avons pas des emplois du temps chargés et parfois Anya nous rejoins. Je le vis arriver aux bouts de cinq minutes.

Lexa « Tu me fais encore attendre, c'est trop te demander d'être à l'heure au moins une fois ? »

Lincoln « Si je t'invite, tu m'excuses ? » en lui faisant les yeux doux

Lexa « Ok, on fait ça mais ça marchera pas à chaque fois »

On se dirige alors vers un petit resto où nous avons nos habitudes.

Lincoln « Tu savais que ta sœur m'a invité à une soirée ? »

Lexa « Ah bon ? Et moi, je ne suis pas invitée ? Sympa, je l'héberge quand même » étonnée

Lincoln « Jalouse ? » en rigolant

Lexa « Je me sens légèrement exclu pour le coup, vous allez où ? »

Lincoln « Je ne sais pas, elle m'a juste dit que je n'avais pas le choix que c'était une surprise et que ça me plairait »

Lexa « Quand-t-on parle du loup »

Anya fit son apparition avec un grand sourire et vient s'asseoir avec nous.

Lexa « C'est quoi cette soirée où je ne suis pas invitée ? »

Anya « Euh… En fait, on m'a invité et euh…. On m'a dit de l'inviter….. Ça ne t'aurait pas plus de toute façon » gêné

Lexa « Ça ne m'aurait pas plus ? »

Anya « Oui, ce n'est pas ton style de fréquentation »

Je m'apprêté à répondre mais fut devancé par Lincoln.

Lincoln « Au faite, tu vas à la sortie à New York ? »

Lexa « Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix non plus, toi aussi tu y vas c'est ça ? »

Lincoln « C'est ça mais bon, un week-end avec moi, ça ne te fait pas rêver ? »

Lexa « Ahah, penses à toutes les jeunes filles qui seront jalouses de moi » en rigolant

Anya « Vous partez à New York et moi je vais rester toute seule ici ? » toute triste

Lexa « Tu en profiteras pour voir ton style de fréquentation »

Anya « Que tu es rancunière ! Vous partez quand ? » Demande-t-elle à Lincoln sans faire attention à Lexa

Lincoln « Mi-Novembre , dans deux semaines, du jeudi au dimanche pendant les jours de Thanksgiving, du coup, c'est une style de sortie avec quartier libre pendant quatre jours »

On finit notre repas en parlant de tout puis avec Lincoln, on est retourné au lycée. On s'est séparé pour aller dans nos salles respectives, je rentre donc dans ma salle, tous mes élèves sont déjà en place. Je m'installe à mon bureau et mon regard se pose sur Clarke, et je remarque que le pansement est beaucoup plus beau, sa mère lui a donc changé ahah. Je commence donc mon cours comme à mon habitude, l'heure passe relativement vite. A la sonnerie, j'annonce qu'au prochain cours soit Lundi, ils auront un devoir, tous soupirent comme à chaque fois, je croise alors le regarde dépité de Raven.

Lexa « Bonne révision pour le 16 » en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Raven « Vous me le donnez vraiment si j'ai 16 ? » avec un grand sourire

Lexa « C'est elle qui t'a mis au défi alors oui, je vous le donnerai »

Raven s'en va alors en sautillant, ce qui me fit rire, je vis Clarke qui s'apprêté à sortir.

Lexa « Clarke, je peux vous voir un instant ? »

Clarke « Bien sûr Mlle Wood » elle s'arrêta devant mon bureau.

Lexa « Vous avez oublié ça hier » en lui tendant sa veste

Clarke « Oh merde, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte, merci Mlle » en souriant

Lexa « Et voici les cours que l'on a vu avant votre arrivée » en souriant et lui tendant une pochette »

Clarke « Merci et au fait, je vous ai noté mes horaires de libre pour les cours de rattrapage ….. Et j'y ai m'y mon numéro » en lui tendant un papier.

Lexa « Merci, je jetterai un coup d'œil et je vous dirai » en souriant

Clarke « Vous pouvez me tutoyer quand on n'est pas en cours vous savez, comme hier » en souriant

Lexa «Bien, je vois que mon pansement n'a pas convenu » en souriant

Clarke « Ma mère a dit que vous avez bien fait de décider d'être prof » en rigolant

Je fis une mine faussement vexé par cette affirmation.

Clarke « Mais moi, je préférée le vôtre » en souriant

Puis elle partit pour ces autres cours, me laissant avec son numéro.

POV Clarke :

Je quittais la salle de philo pour aller en maths, ce qui annoncé deux heures longues en perspectives heureusement pour moi, Octavia était avec moi. Arrivant en retard, ce qui commençait à devenir une habitude, je rentrai dans la salle en cherchant Octavia et fus contente de la voir au fond, ce qui était parfait pour discuter, je m'empressai de la rejoindre et m'assis à côté d'elle.

Octavia «Alors de quoi as-tu discuté avec Wood ? »

Clarke «De mes cours de rattrapage et je lui ai donné mon numéro » en rougissant

Octavia « Tu lui as donné ton numéro !? Mais pourquoi ? Et comme ça ? » Avec des grands yeux car elle n'en revenait de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Clarke « C'est plus simple pour se mettre d'accord sur les cours » en rougissant toujours plus

Octavia «Ne me dis pas que tu lui as donné seulement pour les cours, je ne te connais pas depuis longtemps, mais je pense que tu l'as donné plus pour elle que pour le cours » en rigolant

Elle avait raison, elle me connaissait depuis peu mais elle donnait l'impression de m'avoir toujours connu, parce que oui, ce n'est pas les cours que j'attendais avec impatience mais bien le fait d'un tête à tête avec la fille dont je ne fais que penser.

Octavia «Au faite, tu comptes t'inscrire à la sortie à New York dans deux semaines ? »

Clarke « Non, ça ne m'intéresse vraiment pas, et toi ? »

Octavia « Bien sûr ! Quatre jours sans mon frère et avec Lincoln, si ce n'est pas un rêve ! » Avec pleins d'enthousiasme

Clarke «C'est vrai que tu as de bon argument, tu m'abandonnes donc pour lui ? » avec une faux mine triste

Octavia «Si tu aurais lu le papier que l'on nous a donné, tu te serais inscrite aussi » avec un clin d'œil

Clarke «Et tu peux me dire pourquoi ? Je suis très bien chez moi pendant ce long week-end avec mes séries »

Octavia « Parce que ta prof préférée se trouve être une des accompagnatrices, alors je trouve ça étonnant que tu ne viennes pas » avec un grand sourire

Quoi ? Elle y allait ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas lu ce papier plus tôt, je vais devoir négocier avec ma mère en accéléré maintenant et bien, parce que lâcher ma mère pour Thanksgiving, ça va être très tendu ! La connaissant, elle devait déjà avoir prévu de le passer chez telle ou telle personne, ce qui aller compliquer les choses.

Octavia «A ce que je vois, cette nouvelle change tout, ahah ! Mais je suis quand même vexée que pour moi, tu ne changes pas d'avis mais pour elle, si ! Faudra quand même te dépêcher, c'est demain le dernier délai pour t'inscrire » en souriant

Ok, alors là, c'est ce soir ou jamais, je vais devoir sortir le grand jeu à ma mère !

Le reste de la journée se termina tranquillement, notre prof d'espagnol étant absent, nous avons même fini une heure plus tôt, nous sortions donc du lycée à 16h.

Jasper « Les gars, ça vous dis qu'on aille au Trikru ? » Pleins d'enthousiasme

Octavia « Ah ouais, cool » en souriant

Monty «Je te suis toujours pour ça ! »

Raven «Vous savez bien que je ne refuse jamais une occasion de voir Anya » en rigolant

Ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Clarke «Par contre, pas pour moi, je dois mettre en place la phase un de mon plan «convaincre ma mère » désolé les gars »

Parce que oui, je mettais en place un plan, phase 1, nettoyer la maison pour la mettre de bonne humeur, phase 2, préparer un repas, pour lui faire plaisir, et enfin, phase 3, entamer les négociations. J'avais préparé ce plan toute l'après-midi et j'espéré bien qu'il porte ses fruits.

Monty « pourquoi tu fais un plan ? »

Octavia « Parce qu'elle ne savait pas que Wood faisait la sortie à New York, du coup, elle veut y aller mais ce soir est le soir de la dernière chance ! » en la prenant par le bras

Raven « Pauvre Blondie ! Faut lire les papiers aussi ! » En moquant, ce qui lui valut un coup de la part de Clarke

Jasper « Bon, bah bonne chance alors » en lui faisant signe de la main avant de partir avec les autres

Je rentrais donc chez moi de bonne heure en m'arrêtant à la boulangerie pour acheter des macarons, je devais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Ma mère ne rentrerait surement pas avant 19h30/20h ce qui me laisser 2/3h, ça devrait suffire. Je mis donc la musique à fond, ménage oblige, j'optais pour les Pixies. Le ménage fut fini en une heure et demie, la maison était impeccable ! Je me mis donc aux fourneaux, n'étant pas un cordon bleu, je fis simple, une quiche avec les macarons en dessert, ça devrait être top ! Je préparai la table quand ma mère rentra du boulot, un coup d'œil à l'horloge, 19h45, pile dans mon planning, je m'empressai de l'accueillir.

Clarke « Maman ! Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » En lui faisant un câlin

Ok, je sais, c'est vraiment très cliché et cramé d'avance mais faut vraiment tout essayer.

Abby « Oui, très bien merci, c'est quoi cette odeur ? Tu as fait le repas ? » Avec étonnement et curiosité.

Elle se dirigea alors guidé par l'odeur vers la cuisine en passant par le salon.

Clarke « Oui, j'ai fini plus tôt alors je me suis dit que comme tu allais finir tard » Avec un grand sourire

Abby « Tu as nettoyé et rangé le salon !? » De plus en plus étonnée

Clarke « Oui, comme j'avais le temps, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire gagner du temps » Toujours avec son grand sourire

Abby « Ok, qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ? Tu t'es fait exclure ? » Qui n'en revenait toujours pas

Clarke « Non, rien de tout ça, tout va bien, je voulais juste te faire plaisir »

Abby « Ah d'accord, je vois ton petit manège, tu as quelque chose à me demander ? » en souriant

Clarke «Oui, c'est ça, en fait, il y a une sortie à New York pour les terminales, et j'aimerai beaucoup y aller et faut rendre les papiers demain »

Abby « Ça dure combien de temps ? »

Clarke « Quatre jours »

Abby « Et c'est quand ? »

Clarke « C'est justement là le petit hic, c'est le week-end de Thanksgiving, ce qui nous permet de ne pas louper de cours » en se frottant la nuque avec la main

Abby « Mais un ami nous avait déjà invité Clarke »

Clarke « Je sais Maman mais s'il te plaît, j'ai même acheté des macarons » En lui faisant les yeux doux

Abby « Tu m'énerves quand tu fais cette tête »

Clarke « S'il te plaît »

Abby « Bon, c'est d'accord mais je m'en souviendrai »

Clarke « Oh merci Maman ! Je m'en souviendrais aussi ! » En sautant de joie

La soirée se fini calmement, elles partagèrent le repas puis après avoir fait remplir les papiers à sa mère, monta se coucher et s'allongea comme à son habitude avec son casque.

Je suis trop contente qu'elle ait accepté !

Son téléphone vibra à côté lui indiquant qu'elle avait reçu un message.

 **A 21h47, De +33606060606 :**

 **« Bonsoir Clarke, c'est Lexa Wood, pour le rattrapage, je peux jeudi prochain à 17h, si ça te vas ? Redis-moi, bonne soirée »**

J'avais à peine vu le début mais en voyant « Lexa Wood », je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me lever de de sauter sur mon lit. Elle m'avait répondu, j'avais maintenant son numéro, ce qui pourrait mettre utile plus tard. Je m'empressai de l'ajouter dans mes contacts mais hésitai sur le nom à lui mettre « Sexy Teacher », ce qui lui correspondait le mieux je trouve. Une fois, le nom mit, je lui répondis vite.

 **A 21h49, A Sexy Teacher:**

 **« Bonsoir, oui ça me va ! Et j'ai hâte d'y être D C. »**

Je reconnais que le smiley était peut être abusé mais j'étais trop contente ! Je ne tardai pas à rejoindre Morphe avec un sourire béat sur le visage et mes pensées tournées vers Lexa.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu,**

 **Pour le prochain, je voudrai votre avis, il sera surement exclusivement sur la soirée chez Octavia, et j'ai deux options :**

 **La première, celle que je pensais faire : voir toute la soirée du point de vue de Clarke, Octavia et Raven du coup, par exemple, je commence par un POV de Clarke du début jusqu'à la fin de la soirée puis je passe sur un POV d'Octavia du début à la fin de la soirée puis pareil pour Raven, ce qui permettrait de bien savoir ce qu'il s'est passé partout**

 **Sinon deuxième option : je fais comme jusqu'à maintenant, en restant sur un POV de Clarke et Lexa**

 **Du coup, donnez-moi vos avis pour savoir ce que vous préférez D**

 **Deuxième annonce mais qui n'a rien à voir avec la FF, je recherche quelqu'un pour me relire par ce que je n'ai pas de regard extérieur sur ce que je fais et je dois reconnaître que parfois, j'oublie des mots, mes phrases ne sont pas forcément claires (enfin sauf pour moi bien sûr) et je suis très nulle en conjugaison, tout ça pour dire que je cherche quelqu'un pour me relire et qui serait bon ou bonne en français, ça serait cool merci D**

 **-G.**

 **Green Hedapool :** **Merci, tant que l'inspiration sera là, je pense toutes les semaines, et pour l'instant, j'ai déjà quelques idées sur des éléments futurs**

 **Isis7981 :** **Bravo, tu as l'œil, j'ai effectivement écrit le passage dans le bureau de Kane peu de temps après avoir vu Bloomington. Lexa en prof de philo parce que je me suis dit que le cours sur le désir pouvait donner quelque chose de sympa entre les deux (ça, c'est mon esprit tordu qui est ressorti mais qui va m'obliger à replonger dans mes cours mdr) et je dois reconnaitre que j'aurai bien aimé l'avoir comme prof aussi ! Je préfère Clexa mais Ranya est mon 2ieme préféré donc j'étais forcée de le mettre :D**

 **Melie09 :** **Le Ranya se tourne plus autour d'autre chose pour l'instant mais il devait avancer au prochain chapitre, c'est promis D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Tout d'abord, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours énormément plaisir !**

 **Ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer ma fiction**

 **En réponse à ma question du précédent chapitre, ce sera un point de vue des trois filles !**

 **Merci à Loo's et à KeepHopePrincess pour leur relecture, parce que oui, j'ai deux relectrices, je ne me gêne pas ahah**

 **Alors voici le chapitre 3, qui est exclusivement sur la soirée chez Octavia**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'oubliez pas de me laisser un petit message**

 **-G.**

POV Octavia :

Ce soir, c'était LE grand soir, pas vraiment en fait, mais Lincoln allait surement venir et je comptais bien profiter de cette soirée pour me rapprocher de lui et apprendre à mieux le connaître. Mais avant ça, il fallait que je lui en mette plein les yeux dès qu'il me verrait, pour ça j'avais opté pour une magnifique robe rouge qui je dois le reconnaitre me mettait très bien en valeur. J'étais en train de finir de me coiffer quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, je me doutais que ça devait être la bande qui arrivait. Je descendis alors l'escalier puis alla ouvrir la porte.

Octavia « Hey ! Je vois que je peux toujours compter sur vous pour venir m'aider à tout préparer ! » En prenant mes amis dans les bras

Jasper « Qui d'autre pourrait t'aider à préparer des cocktails de folie, si ce n'est Monty et moi !? » En rigolant

Monty « C'est bien vrai, heureusement que tu nous as » En souriant

Harper « Ouah, tu es magnifique O' » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « Oh merci » En rougissant légèrement

Je fis entrer Jasper, Monty, Maya et Harper dans la maison, et accompagnais les gars jusqu'à la cuisine où ils allaient pourvoir faire les fameux mélanges. Je m'apprêtai à retrouver les filles dans le salon quand on sonna à nouveau, enfin quand on s'acharna sur la sonnette.

Raven « O', tu en mets du temps pour venir m'ouv…. OUAH mais, t'es hyper canon ! C'est pour Lincoln que tu t'es habillée comme ça ? » En me regardant de haut en bas

Je lui frappai l'épaule, sans trop forcer quand même parce que dans le fond, je l'aime bien.

Octavia « Tu parles ! Tu t'es vu, t'es magnifique comme ça ! » En souriant

Raven « Quelle question ! Ce n'est surement pas pour moi que tu ferais autant d'effort »

Octavia « T'es pas assez canon pour ça » En tirant la langue

Nous sommes donc parties rejoindre les filles et les gars qui avaient visiblement rapidement fini de préparer leur mixture.

Les gens commencèrent à arriver et la maison à se remplir mais je n'avais toujours pas vu Blondie. Elle allait être en retard à coup sûr comme toujours. Mais ma réflexion fut vite interrompue par quelqu'un qui me mit la main sur l'épaule.

Anya « Octavia ! Comment vas –tu ? » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « Bien ! Lincoln n'a pas voulu venir ? » Avec un ton légèrement déçu que je n'avais pu cacher

Anya « Si, il gare la voiture, je ne lui ai pas trop laissé le choix de toute façon » En riant

Octavia « Ah super ! Je vais aller l'accueillir, si tu veux Raven est dans la cuisine ! »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que j'étais déjà partie vers l'entrée. Je m'empressai de sortir et en passant la porte, je me percutai à quelque chose ou plutôt à quelqu'un.

Octavia « Oups, désolée ! » Tout en levant les yeux vers celui dans qui je venais de rentrer

Octavia « Ah Lincoln c'est toi ! Comment tu vas ? Euh je veux dire comment allez-vous ? »

Lincoln « Bonsoir Octavia, tu peux me tutoyer tu sais !? » En lançant un sourire qui me fit chavirer

Octavia « Euh oui, bien sûr…. Euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ? » En souriant

Lincoln « Oui, je veux bien ! Au fait, tu es très belle ce soir » Rougissant légèrement à cet aveu

Je me mis à rougir de plus belle, je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles mais mon objectif premier était atteint, il m'avait remarqué. Je l'emmenai ensuite à la cuisine où nous nous sommes servis un verre puis nous sommes retournés au salon où nous avons commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, tout en nous rapprochant.

Au bout d'une bonne heure et nos verres vides, je profitai de voir une tête blonde entrer pour proposer à Lincoln d'aller nous resservir un verre. Je rejoignis alors la blonde.

Clarke « Enfin, je te trouve O' ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde ! » En regardant autour d'elle

Octavia « C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives !? La prochaine fois, je te dirai de venir une heure plus tôt que les autres comme ça, tu arriveras peut-être à l'heure » en rigolant

Clarke « Vas-y moques toi ! Jasper, Monty et Raven sont arrivés, je suppose ? »

Octavia « Tu supposes bien, mais c'était il y a une heure et demie »

Clarke « Ah, et Lincoln et Anya ? »

Octavia « Il y a une heure, d'ailleurs, j'aillais nous remplir nos verres, tu viens ? Tu as du retard à rattraper » en l'attrapant par le bras et la tirant jusqu'à la cuisine

Clarke « Doucement ahah, par nous, tu veux dire Lincoln et toi ? »

Octavia « Oui, d'ailleurs, on discute vraiment bien, il est très gentil et drôle et ….. » Tout en servant un cocktail dans les verres

Clarke « Ouah ! Tu es bien sous son charme ! » En rigolant

Une fois, nos verres servis, je retournai avec Clarke voir Lincoln

Clarke « Lincoln, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, ça change de l'ambiance cours ! » En souriant

Lincoln « En effet, l'ambiance est beaucoup plus décontractée »

Clarke s'excusa ensuite et nous laissa seul. Nous n'avons pas tardé à finir nos verres tout en discutant et l'alcool commençait à faire son effet.

Octavia « Ça te dis d'aller danser ? » En souriant

Lincoln « Avec toi, avec joie ! » En me rendant mon sourire

Il se leva alors du canapé et me tendit sa main avant de m'emmener vers la piste. Nous avons ainsi dansé pendant un bon moment tout en se rapprochant. C'était comme si il n'y avait que nous, que nous étions seuls. Nous avons continué de nous rapprocher jusqu'à ce que nous soyons presque collés. Alors que je levais les yeux pour le voir, nos regards se croisèrent. Mon regard passa alors sur ses lèvres et je ne puis résister, mes mains grimpèrent jusqu'à sa nuque et mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Cela ne dura pas plus d'une minute mais je reculai alors et croisai de nouveau son regard. J'y lisais une sorte d'incompréhension.

Octavia « Je …. Je suis désolée, je n'aurai »

Je ne pus finir ma phrase que ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Je lui rendis son baiser, tout en remettant mes mains sur sa nuque. Je sentis alors ses mains se poser sur mes hanches. Ce baiser me fit perdre la notion du temps mais au bout de ce qui me sembla être une éternité, nous nous éloignons pour reprendre notre souffle.

Lincoln « Tu n'as pas à être désolée »

Pour seule réponse, je souris.

Nous avons ensuite continué à danser pendant un certain temps, et la foule commença à diminuer.

Lincoln « Tu as l'air fatigué ? »

Octavia « Oui, un peu »

Puis, il mit son bras sur mon épaule et me raccompagna jusqu'au canapé où je m'assis dans les bras de Lincoln. Je sombrai peu à peu dans le sommeil quand je sentis quelqu'un me soulever et me déplacer, je reconnue Lincoln à son parfum. Il me déposa sur un lit, j'ouvris les yeux et reconnus ma chambre. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je lui attrapai le poignet et il se retourna.

Octavia « Reste avec moi »

Lincoln s'allongea alors à mes côtés et je me rendormis dans ses bras musclés.

POV Raven :

Si vous saviez comme j'ai hâte d'être à la soirée, je compte bien la passer avec Anya et tenter un rapprochement. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré au debout de l'année, nous jouons à un jeu de séduction, je dois reconnaitre que ça me plaît mais ce soir, je compte bien passer à l'étape supérieure pour se faire, je m'étais préparée avec soin. J'avais donc mis un top noir avec un jean noir et une paire de talons, Anya ne devrait pas me quitter des yeux de la soirée. Etant prête, je me mis en route pour la maison d'O'. Une fois devant sa porte, je me mis à sonner jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre.

Raven « O', tu en mets du temps pour venir m'ouv….. OUAH mais, t'es hyper canon ! C'est pour Lincoln que tu t'es habillée comme ça ? » En la regardant de haut en bas

Octavia « Tu parles ! Tu t'es vu, t'es magnifique comme ça ! » En souriant et me frappant l'épaule

Raven « Quelle question ! Ce n'est surement pas pour moi que tu ferais autant d'effort »

Octavia « T'es pas assez canon pour ça » En me tirant la langue

Nous sommes donc parties rejoindre les filles ainsi que Jasper et Monty qui avaient visiblement terminé de préparer leur habituel cocktail. La maison ne tarda pas à se remplir et je dois dire que ce soir, il y aurait pas mal de monde.

Tandis que, je me servais un verre, une main se posa sur ma hanche.

Anya « Hey Jolie brune, que fais-tu seule ici ? »

Je me retournai pour découvrir Anya qui me faisait un grand sourire, elle portait une robe blanche qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et qui la mettait vraiment en valeur.

Raven « Tu es ravissante ce soir » Avec un grand sourire

Anya « Seulement ce soir ? » Avec un air faussement blessé

Raven « Je te trouve tout le temps ravissante, mais ce soir, tu es particulièrement canon » En souriant de plus belle

Anya se pencha alors à mon oreille.

Anya « Je te trouve aussi particulièrement canon ce soir » En murmurant

Puis, elle prit le verre que je venais de me servir et partit en direction du salon, je m'empressai de la rejoindre et la trouvai sur la piste de danse. Elle se retourna et me fit signe de la rejoindre, je ne me fis pas prier et l'on se mit à danser pendant une bonne heure, tout en se rapprochant quand Anya me proposa d'aller nous chercher un verre, elle partit en direction de la cuisine tandis que moi, je m'éloignai de la piste pour me mettre un peu plus au calme.

Kyle « Raven, quel plaisir de te voir » Avec un grand sourire

Raven « Wick ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sur toutes les personnes qui auraient pu venir me parler, il fallait que ce soit Wick, mon ex ! Celui que j'avais surpris au lit avec une de mes amies qui autant le dire, ne l'est plus à présent.

Kyle « J'ai appris qu'Octavia faisait une soirée, j'étais donc sûr que tu y serais » Tout en se rapprochant de moi

Raven « On m'attend, salut » En commençant à partir

Il m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur, il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

Kyle « Rav', tu m'as tellement manqué, tu sais bien qu'on est fait pour être ensemble » En murmurant

Puis il me regarda dans les yeux et m'embrassa. Ce que je ne vis pas, c'est Anya qui arriva à ce moment et qui vit Wick et moi en train de nous embrasser, elle fit aussitôt demi-tour avant de me voir le repousser.

Raven « Wick, à quoi tu joues ? »

Kyle « Je veux que l'on se donne une seconde chance »

Raven « Mais il n'y aura pas de seconde chance, tu ne le comprends pas »

Kyle « Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, c'est ça ? »

Raven « Oui, et je compte bien aller la retrouver »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre que je partis aussitôt chercher Anya, en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je la vis, elle était en train de danser collé-serré avec une blonde que je n'avais jamais vu et qui visiblement avait les mains baladeuses. Cette vision ne me fit pas du tout plaisir, je ressentais tellement de colère, j'avais tellement envie d'être à la place de cette blonde, en fait, j'étais jalouse, je ne voulais pas la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je me rapprochai alors et séparai les deux filles.

Raven « Dégages, c'est ma copine ! » En lançant un regard noir à la blonde qui partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

J'attrapai par le poignet Anya pour aller lui parler mais je ne n'attendais pas à ce qu'elle refuse de me suivre, je la regardai alors en haussant les sourcils.

Raven « A quoi tu joues ? »

Anya « C'est à moi que tu demandes ça !? Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question ! »

Raven « Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

Anya « Je t'ai vu avec l'autre, alors arrêtes de jouer avec moi ! »

Elle allait se retourner mais je lui attrapai le poignet avec force, ne lui laissant d'autres choix que de me suivre. Je la tirai jusqu'à dehors pour que l'on ait une conversation sans avoir à crier. Une fois, à l'air libre, je lui lâchai le poignet.

Raven « Je ne joue pas avec toi »

Anya « Bah bien sûr et tu appelles ça comment toi quand quelqu'un ne fait que flirter avec toi mais que lorsque tu as le dos tourné, ce quelqu'un va embrasser quelqu'un d'autre et après dit que c'est sa copine ? Moi j'appelle ça jouer avec !»

Raven « Quoi ? Mais je n'ai embrassé personne ! »

Anya « Ah oui, et le blond alors ? »

Raven « Wick ? Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, il m'a embrassé mais je l'ai repoussé »

Anya « Et pourquoi il t'a embrassé si vous ne flirtiez pas ? »

Raven « C'est mon ex, mais c'est fini, pour moi du moins, je l'ai repoussé pour toi »

Elle s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir à ce que je venais de dire, j'ai sauté alors aussitôt sur l'occasion.

Raven « Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre et c'est toi ! »

Anya « Je me sens con d'avoir réagi comme ça » En rougissant et se frottant la nuque de la main

Raven « Tu n'as pas à l'être, j'aurai surement réagit pareil si les rôles auraient été inversés » En me rapprochant d'elle

Anya « Mais j'ai sauté sur cette fille parce que tu avais joué avec moi et que ça m'avait blessé mais en fait non »

Raven « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir vraiment ! Tu ne pouvais pas deviner »

Elle baissa les yeux, elle s'en voulait vraiment, je m'approchai d'elle et je lui relevai le menton du bout des doigts pour y croiser son regard, je ne lui laissai pas le temps de parler que je l'embrassai. Elle ne tarda pas à répondre à mon baiser pour l'approfondir, mes mains arrivèrent dans son cou, mon pouce commença à caresser sa mâchoire. Ses mains sur mes hanches, me tirèrent un peu plus vers elle de façon à nous rapprocher. Ces mains remontèrent dans mon dos puis nous nous séparons à bout de souffle, nos fronts étaient collés l'un contre l'autre.

Raven « Je ne veux plus me contenter de flirter avec toi quand je te vois, je veux plus »

Elle me fit un grand sourire avant de m'embrasser de nouveau. Lorsque l'on se sépara, je lui pris la main et l'entraina dans la maison, puis à l'étage, puis dans une chambre. Je fermai la porte puis elle me plaqua contre la porte, nos bouches se retrouvèrent puis nos mains devinrent plus tactiles. Nous avons vite perdu nos vêtements en les lançant dans la pièce avant d'arriver dans le lit. Nous nous donnions totalement l'une à l'autre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un entre et ne s'écrase par terre.

Clarke « Et merde ! » En se relevant avec difficulté

Je reconnus alors Clarke, mais pourquoi elle était là ?

Raven « Clarke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » En lui hurlant limite dessus depuis le lit.

Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, Anya me regarda alors avant d'éclater de rire.

Anya « Tu as vu la tête qu'elle a fait, elle pense que tu vas la tuer » toujours en rigolant

Raven « Et elle a bien raison de le penser, je vais lui tomber dessus demain »

Anya « Elle s'en veut déjà suffisamment et vu comme tu lui as crié dessus, elle ne risque pas revenir »

Raven « Encore heureux, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle revienne encore »

Anya « De toute façon, demain elle aura tout oublié, elle a beaucoup trop bu »

Raven « C'est vrai, qu'elle avait l'air bien faite » En rigolant

Anya « Au fait, on est dans la chambre de qui ? » En regardant la décoration autour

Raven « Je dirai la chambre de Bellamy, le frère de O' »

Anya « Ah oui, le prof d'anglais, c'est ça ? »

Raven « Ouais et si, on arrêtait de parler de Blondie et de Bellamy »

Anya « Et tu proposes quoi ? »

Je fis un mouvement pour surplomber Anya et m'approchai de son oreille.

Raven « Je pensais à un truc comme ça »

Je me mis alors à embrasser sa mâchoire, jusqu'à arriver à sa bouche puis je descendis plus au sud. Nous reprenions alors là, où nous avions été dérangées et nous nous donnions pendant encore un moment jusqu'à nous endormir. Ma tête reposait dans le cou d'Anya et mon bras sur son ventre, tandis qu'elle avait un bras sur mes hanches, c'est comme ça que nous avons rejoint les bras de Morphée.

POV Clarke :

Nous sommes donc vendredi, ma première semaine ici s'était déroulée calmement et plutôt rapidement, j'avais réussi à m'inscrire à la dernière minute à la sortie ! Je me demandai ce que j'allais porter pour la soirée d'Octavia de ce soir tandis que je rentrai chez moi après cette longue journée de cours. Une fois rentrée, je m'empressai de monter dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Bien sûr, comme la majorité des filles, ma chambre finit par ressembler à un véritable champ de bataille avec des fringues, enfin, toutes mes affaires partout. Je me décidai alors d'opter pour simple, une petite chemise bleue avec un jean et mes habituelles converses. Je jetai rapidement un œil à mon portable et vis que j'étais en retard car j'aurai dû arriver chez O', il y a une heure de cela sauf que je n'étais pas partie. Je m'empressai alors de partir en vitesse. Sur le chemin, je me rendis compte que je passais devant un grand immeuble qui ne m'était pas inconnu, c'était l''immeuble de Lexa qui se trouvait à dix minutes de chez O'.

J'arrivai devant la maison et la vis déjà pleine de monde avec la musique à fond. Je me frayai difficilement un chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur pour y trouver une tête familière.

Clarke « Enfin, je te trouve O' ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y aurait autant de monde ! » En regardant autour de moi

Octavia « C'est à cette heure-là que tu arrives !? La prochaine fois, je te dirai de venir une heure plus tôt que les autres comme ça, tu arriveras peut-être à l'heure » en rigolant

Clarke « Vas-y moques toi ! Jasper, Monty et Raven sont arrivés, je suppose ? »

Octavia « Tu supposes bien, mais c'était il y a une heure et demie »

Clarke « Ah, et Lincoln et Anya ? »

Octavia « Il y a une heure, d'ailleurs, j'aillais nous remplir nos verres, tu viens ? Tu as du retard à rattraper » en m'attrapant par le bras et me tirant jusqu'à la cuisine

Clarke « Doucement ahah, par nous, tu veux dire Lincoln et toi ? »

Octavia « Oui, d'ailleurs, on discute vraiment bien, il est très gentil et drôle et ….. » Tout en servant un cocktail dans les verres

Clarke « Ouah ! Tu es bien sous son charme ! » En rigolant

Je récupérai mon verre et raccompagnai O' jusqu'à son charmant accompagnateur.

Clarke « Lincoln, quel plaisir de vous voir ici, ça change de l'ambiance des cours ! » En souriant

Lincoln « En effet, l'ambiance est beaucoup plus décontractée »

Je quittai ensuite les deux tourtereaux pour essayer de trouver les autres de la bande. Je croisai alors Anya en allant me resservir.

Anya « Clarke ? C'est ça ? » En souriant

Clarke « Oui, c'est ça » Gênée au souvenir de ma dernière rencontre avec la fausse blonde

Anya « On a pas finit notre discussion de la dernière fois, si je me souviens bien » Avec un sourire qui s'agrandit encore

Clarke « Je ne me souviens pas trop » En rougissant

Anya « Tu n'aurais pas un coup de cœur pour ma sœur par hasard ? »

Clarke « QUOI ? Non, pas du tout » En rougissant encore plus et en répondant trop rapidement pour que ce soit crédible

Anya « Bien sûr ! Tu sais quoi, je suis gentille alors je te propose un jeu, la première qui finit disons … cinq de ces verres, gagne tandis que l'autre perd et donne quelque chose à la gagnante » Avec un grand sourire

Clarke « Donc si je gagne tu me donnes quoi ? »

Anya « Des infos sur Lexa » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Ça marche ! »

Sur ce, nous avons installé cinq verres pleins devant chacune, elle me proposa de donner le départ, ce que j'acceptai comme ça, ça me donnera un avantage certain.

Clarke « C'est parti ! »

Nous nous sommes littéralement jetées sur les verres, et un cul-sec chacune ! Et de deux ! Et de trois ! Nous étions au coude à coude, sauf qu'au quatrième, j'ai commencé à avoir du mal, elle termina donc ses cinq verres tandis que moi, je n'en avais pris que quatre.

Anya « Ahah victoire ! C'est très mal me connaitre d'avoir accepté ce défi ! » En rigolant

Clarke « Alors oui, j'ai un gros coup de cœur pour ta sœur mais tu devais surement le savoir »

Anya « Oui, c'est vrai que je voulais juste une confirmation en fait, mais tu sais, je t'aime bien alors je t'aiderai avec elle, pas ce soir parce que je suis occupée mais prochainement, parce que sans aide, tu risques de ramer, je dois dire que depuis Costia, son cœur est très très dur à atteindre, tellement elle s'en protège » Tout en buvant dans son verre

A cette révélation, je n'ai pu retenir un haussement de sourcil. Devant ma réaction, elle s'empressa de répondre.

Anya « Oups, j'en ai trop dis » En essayant de se cacher en buvant

Et elle partit sans me laisser le temps de demander plus d'explications.

Je retournai donc dans le salon et je suis tombée sur Jasper qui me proposa un de ces fameux cocktails en voyant mon verre vide, ce que je m'empressai d'accepter car comme l'a dit O', j'avais du retard à rattraper. Pendant que Monty et Jasper s'occupaient à préparer des mélanges plus improbables les uns que les autres mais je dois le reconnaitre très efficace, je dansais avec Harper et Maya. Au bout, d'un certain temps que je ne sais plus compter à cause de l'alcool, Wick, un ami de Raven me demanda si je l'avais vu. Ne l'ayant pas vu de la soirée, je me décidai d'aller la chercher avec beaucoup de mal, je dois le reconnaitre, l'alcool faisant son effet. Comme je ne la trouvais pas, je dû monter à l'étage et mon dieu que la montée fut difficile, très difficile. Je me remis donc à la recherche de Raven. J'ai ouvert une chambre et suis tombée sur un couple, je reconnus Emori et Murphy qui suivaient des cours avec moi, qui de toute évidence voulaient de l'intimité, je refermai donc la porte et continuai mes recherches. Alors que je commençais à perdre espoir, j'entrai dans la dernière chambre et me pris les pieds dans quelque chose avant de m'écraser par terre.

Clarke « Et merde ! » En me relevant avec difficulté

Raven « Clarke ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? » En me hurlant limite dessus depuis le lit

Je ne compris pas sur le coup, pensant seulement l'avoir réveillée, mais en me levant complétement, je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule mais avec Anya. Je me rendis alors compte que je venais d'interrompre un moment plus qu'intime et que j'allais prendre très cher demain. Je baissai la tête prête à partir et mon regard se posa sur ce qui m'avait fait tomber….. Une robe, enfin, la robe d'Anya. Je partis alors en vitesse et fermai la porte derrière moi. J'ai interrompu un moment beaucoup plus intime que ce que je ne pensai parce qu'elles étaient en pleine action, elles allaient vraiment me tuer demain mais j'étais bien partie pour ne plus me souvenir de cette soirée alors, j'oubliai vite cet épisode et retournai en bas.

Il devait maintenant être près de 3h quand je me décidai à quitter la soirée dans un but précis. Je ne marchai pas totalement, voire pas du tout droit car j'avais bien rattrapé mon retard et étais donc bien faite ! Je marchais depuis une quinzaine de minutes quand j'arrivai enfin à l'endroit voulu. J'entrai et pris l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Devant la porte, je me mis à toquer sans m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre enfin au bout de dix bonnes minutes.

Lexa « Vous avez vu l'heure !? » En se frottant les yeux car je venais apparemment de la réveiller.

Elle était là, devant moi. Elle portait un maillot de basket beaucoup trop grand pour elle, qui dévoilait pour la première fois, un tatouage de style tribal sur le bras, avec son shorty à peine visible et ces cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon fait à la rapide, ce qui lui donnait un de ces charmes.

Lexa « Clarke ? » Etonnée de me voir là

Mon regard la détailla avant de s'attarder sur ces jambes dénudées jusqu'à ce qu'elle me sorte de mes pensées.

Lexa « Clarke mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il est 3h du matin »

Je ne la laissai pas finir que je rentrai dans son appartement sans lui laisser le temps de me le proposer.

Clarke « Il fallait que je vous parle et ça ne pouvait pas attendre »

Lexa « Tu as bu ? »

Clarke « Un peu »

Lexa « Un peu ? Seulement ? Tu as l'air d'avoir bien bu » en rigolant

Clarke « Bon, un peu beaucoup mais ne changez pas de sujet, je dois vous parler »

Lexa « Très bien, je t'écoute » en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil

Clarke « Ca ne peut pas continuer, je vais exploser si ça continu » en faisait des allers-retours dans le salon

Lexa « Mais de quoi tu parles ? » Qui essayait de suivre mais qui était perdue

Clarke « De vous ! Je parle de vous ! » Tout en m'asseyant sur le canapé en face d'elle

Lexa haussa les sourcils ne comprenant toujours pas où la blonde voulait en venir.

Clarke « Vous êtes belle, gentille, drôle, intelligente ! Vous avez tout ! En plus, vos yeux sont justes ….. Ouah ! Vous me ….. Torturez … continuellement ! Je….. N'arrive pas à ….. Penser à autre chose ! Je n'arrive pas … à me concentrer ….. Sur autre chose ! » En baissant de ton doucement, jusqu'à devenir un murmure

Lexa « Clarke ? Tu dors ? » Tout en se rapprochant de moi pour constater que je m'étais effectivement endormi, ce qui la fit rire

Clarke « A cause de Costia …. Aucune chance » tout en m'endormant profondément

Je ne pus même pas finir ma phrase que je m'étais assoupie.

 **Isis7981 :** **Ah oui, il est pas mal ce moment, mais je trouvais que la fin était pas terrible, qu'elle se quitte comme ça, je trouvais ça dommage ! Ahah, ça me fait plaisir si il t'a t'en plu ! C'est cool, si j'arrive en plus à te faire rire ! Je vais devoir replonger dans mes anciens cours de philo pour ce passage !**

 **Loo's :** **Pour l'instant, tu vas devoir te contenter de la soirée, les cours particuliers et le voyage, ça sera pour une prochaine fois**

 **MlleNinou05 :** **J'espère que le chap 3 te convaincra aussi !**

 **KeepHopePrincess :** **Tu as réussi à t'accrocher malgré les 3 points de vus ?**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Je pense que j'aurai eu 20 aussi, ça aurait était plus motivant à suivre !**

 **Roxdrama :** **J'ai l'impression que tout le monde voudrait l'avoir comme prof ahah !**

 **GwenLexaTriku :** **Merci, les pov Clexa reviendront au prochain chap ! Le Ranya a fait un grand pas en avant là !**

 **Jessie943 :** **Merci ! Du coup, on en apprend plus sur le Ranya !**

 **Ceci.221 :** **Merci, ça me fait hyper plaisir ! J'espère qu'il continuera à te faire rire alors :D**

 **Clexa9223 :** **Lexa n'est pas allée à la fête mais Clarke est venue à elle, ça compense !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde,**

 **Tout d'abord, vos reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir comme toujours !**

 **Alors un énorme merci à vous ! :***

 **Merci aussi à Loo's et à KeepHopePrincess pour leur relecture !**

 **J'espère que ce 4ieme chapitre va vous plaire, sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

 **-G.**

* * *

POV Lexa :

Après cette nuit mouvementée, je me réveille dans mon lit et en jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indiquait 09h27. Je me lève donc et sortie de ma chambre, je pu alors voir que Clarke n'avait pas bougé du canapé dans lequel elle s'était endormie cette nuit, elle était toujours enveloppée dans la couverture dans laquelle je l'avais mise avant de moi-même aller me coucher. Je mets un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine sur la table devant elle et je décide de faire des pancakes car elle aurait surement faim en se levant. Je cuisinais quand j'entends un grognement. Je me retourne et je vois Clarke qui vient de se lever. Elle se retourne vers moi avant de sourire.

Lexa « Je t'ai mis une aspirine sur la table, je pense que tu en as besoin »

Clarke « Ah merci ! »

Elle prit alors l'aspirine avant de venir me retrouver dans la cuisine, en reniflant l'odeur des pancakes qui avait imprégné l'appart.

Clarke « Ca sent hyper bon ! Tu me prépares un petit-déjeuner ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Oui, je me suis dit que tu allais avoir faim, et comme les placards sont plutôt vides » En lui rendant son sourire

Clarke « Ah oui, désolée, j'aurai pas dû débarquer comme ça » Tout en se frottant la nuque avec sa main, ce qui montrait sa gêne évidente

Lexa « Ce n'est rien, et vu comment tu avais bu, je préfère te savoir ici que dans la rue » En rigolant

Clarke « D'ailleurs, je ne me souviens pas trop de la fin de la soirée, je ne me suis pas trop ridiculisée au moins ? »

Lexa « Dis-moi ce dont tu te souviens » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Je me souviens être arrivée en retard, après j'ai accepté le défi de Anya, j'ai dansé, j'ai surpris Raven au lit avec Anya et après je me souviens plus » Tout en fixant la table en réfléchissant

Je ne pus cacher mon étonnement après toutes ses révélations.

Lexa « Attends ! Quoi ? Anya était à ta soirée ? Et Lincoln aussi du coup ? »

Clarke « Oui, Raven voulu absolument l'inviter mais O' n'a accepté qu'à condition qu'elle vienne avec Lincoln »

Lexa « C'est pour ça que Anya ne voulait pas que je vienne »

Clarke « Tu aurais dû, ça m'aurait évité de venir jusqu'ici » En rigolant

Lexa « Ahah et pourquoi Anya t'a défié ? »

Clarke « Euh, elle voulait une confirmation » En rougissant

Lexa « Et c'était quoi ? »

Clarke « Tu aurais dû me demander ça hier, parce que je ne te le dirai pas en étant sobre » En rougissant un peu plus

Lexa « Tant pis, et tu as surpris Anya et Raven au lit ? » Avec étonnant

Clarke « Oui, et je me suis écrasée par terre en entrant dans la chambre, tu aurais vu leurs têtes » En rigolant

Lexa « Oh non, j'aurai payé pour voir ça » En rigolant

Les pancakes étant prêts, je pose deux assiettes sur la table et m'assis en face de Clarke. Elle se jette littéralement sur l'assiette et met un gros bout dans sa bouche, je ne pus me retenir de rire devant cette vision.

Clarke « Oh ché cro bon ! T'es un vrai cordon bleu ! » La bouche pleine

Lexa « Ahah merci » Tout en rigolant

Clarke « Au fait, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé quand je suis venue » Avec un sourire en coin

Lexa « Tu veux dire après être entrée chez moi sans mon autorisation ? Ou après m'avoir accusée de te torturer ? » En la regardant dans les yeux

Je peux la voir déglutir tout en rougissant avant de me répondre.

Clarke « C'est pas vrai ? J'ai pas fait ça quand même ? » En enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains

Lexa « Et si » En rigolant

Clarke « Oh non, j'ai trop honte ! Et j'ai dit quoi sinon ? »

Lexa « Eh bien, tu m'as d'abord beaucoup complimenté, c'était très flatteur d'ailleurs, puis tu as dit que je te torturais, que je t'empêchais de te concentrer, et de penser à autre chose, et tu as commencé à t'endormir en parlant » En rigolant

Clarke « Oh non, la honte » En enfouissant encore sa tête dans ses mains

Lexa « Ah oui, et pendant que tu t'endormais, tu as parlé de Costia » En la regardant dans les yeux

Clarke déglutit en entendant le nom de Costia.

Clarke « Oh » En passa sa main dans sa nuque

Lexa « Et tu peux me dire comment tu l'as connu ? » Légèrement agacée

Clarke « Bon ok, Anya a gaffé, elle m'a dit que tu avais fermé ton cœur après elle » Gênée de la tournure que prenait la conversation

Alors là, c'est sûr, je vais tomber sur Anya quand elle va rentrer ! Mais pourquoi elle est allée lui parler d'elle !

Lexa « Ah oui ? Elle a dit ça ? Et pourquoi elle t'a dit ça ? » Un peu plus agacée

Clarke « Euh… On parlait juste de toi… Et on avait bu » En rougissant

J'aillais répondre quand un téléphone sonna, Clarke se leva alors pour répondre.

Clarke « Allo…ouais t'inquiètes…non…je te raconterais…ça marche j'arrive »

Clarke se retourne alors vers moi.

Clarke « Je dois y aller, O' et Rav' sont réveillées, je vais les rejoindre pour ranger et tout »

Lexa « Ok »

Clarke « Et je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Costia si tu te le demandes, mais j'espère que tu arriveras à passer à autre chose » Tout en se rapprochant de moi

Clarke dépose un bisou sur ma joue. Je sens alors un frisson parcourir mon corps.

Clarke « Merci pour tout » En murmurant à mon oreille

Elle recule doucement et je dois dire que j'affichai une tête étonnée avant de lui sourire. Puis elle part. J'étais toujours sous le choc de ce que je venais d'apprendre. Pour me changer les idées, je décide de prendre une bonne douche. Alors que je suis sous la douche, j'entends la porte claquer et Anya ne tarde pas à débarquer dans ma salle de bain.

Anya « Hey sœurette ! » Tout sourire

Lexa « Mais Anya qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » En me retournant pour être dos à elle

Anya « Oh ça va, je te rappelle qu'on prenait notre bain ensemble avant »

Lexa « J'avais 5 ans ! Alors maintenant, tu sors ! »

Anya « Mais j'ai pleins de trucs à te raconter »

Lexa « Eh bien, après, quand je serai sortie »

Anya « Rho t'es pas drôle » Tout en sortant

Je finis alors ma douche et sors de salle de bain avec seulement une serviette. Je rentre dans ma chambre pour me changer, et je vois Anya posée sur mon lit.

Anya « Bah enfin, tu en as mis du temps »

Lexa « Tu ne voudrais pas m'attendre dans le salon, le temps que je me change ? »

Anya « Pff tu abuses là » En sortant

Je commence à me changer, j'enfile un jean et un pull.

Anya « Oh tu as fait des pancakes ! C'est pour moi ? » En parlant fort depuis la cuisine

Je la rejoins et lui prend l'assiette de pancakes des mains.

Lexa « Surement pas après ce que tu as raconté »

Je mets alors l'assiette sur le plan de travail et pars m'asseoir sur le canapé.

Anya « Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Avec étonnement

Lexa « Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu n'aurais pas parlé de Costia à Clarke ? »

Anya « Oh…Comment tu sais ? »

Lexa « Clarke a débarqué cette nuit. Mais ce n'est pas la question, d'où tu parles de mon ex à mon élève ? »

Anya « Elle a dormi ici ? Elle n'aura peut-être pas besoin de mon aide au final. Oh Lexa, comme si tu la voyais seulement comme ton élève »

Lexa « Pourquoi elle aurait besoin de ton aide ? » En fronçant légèrement les sourcils

Anya « Oh…Euh » Gênée d'avoir encore fait une bourde

Lexa « Anya après avoir parlé de Costia, tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu devrais l'aider ? »

Anya « Oh, pourquoi je sais pas fermer ma bouche ! » En soupirant

Lexa « C'est un peu tard maintenant »

Anya vient alors s'asseoir à côté de moi.

Anya « Je suis désolée d'avoir parlé de Costia à Clarke mais vraiment il faut que tu laisses enfin quelqu'un accéder à ton cœur, tu peux pas te fermer comme ça, et comme elle a un faible pour toi, je lui ai dit que je l'aiderai à se rapprocher de toi, tu m'en veux ? » En me faisant son regard de chien battu

Lexa « Non, mais je rêve, il est hors de question que tu l'aides à quoi que ce soit, c'est mon élève ! »

Anya « Arrêtes de me sortir l'excuse de l'élève, j'ai bien vu comment tu la regardais au bar la dernière fois »

Lexa « De toute façon, quoi que je dise, tu n'écouteras que ce que tu as envie, je sais même pas pourquoi je me casse la tête à te parler »

Anya « Parce que tu m'adores ! » En me sautant dessus pour me faire un câlin

Lexa « Anya, tu m'étouffes ! » En essayant de la repousser doucement

Anya « Je suis sûre que Clarke, tu la laisserais faire, elle » En faisant mine de bouder

Lexa « Bah bien sûr ! Tu me fatigues » En lui tirant la langue

Anya « Je suis sûre que Clarke serait cool en belle-sœur » Avec un grand sourire, tout en se levant

Pour seule réponse, je lui ai envoyé un coussin dans le dos.

Anya « Et après, tu me sors l'excuse de l'âge mais tu réagis comme une lycéenne » En me tirant la langue

Anya part dans la cuisine avant de revenir avec un paquet de m&m's et un grand sourire.

Anya « Une journée télé et malbouffe avec la fille que tu préfères, ça te dit ? Je ne parle pas de Clarke mais de moi bien sûr » En me tirant la langue

Lexa « Pff, t'es con ! Bien sûr ! »

Je prends le plaid qui était resté sorti après que Clarke l'ai utilisé et le met sur moi, avant d'inviter Anya à me rejoindre.

Anya « Harry Potter ou Star Wars? » En levant les deux coffrets de Blu-ray

Lexa « Harry Potter, quelle question !? » Tout en ouvrant le paquet de m&m's

Anya « Tu pourrais m'attendre quand même ! » Me voyant déjà commencer le paquet

Lexa « Mais, ce n'est pas ma faute, c'est la vie les m&m's » Avec un grand sourire

Elle vient ensuite me rejoindre sur le canapé.

Anya « Au fait, tu pourrais faire un devoir facile lundi ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? »

Anya « Parce que sinon Clarke pourrait entendre parler du Commandant »

Lexa « Tu oserais pas lui en parler !? Juste pour Raven !? » Outrée de cette révélation

Anya « Tout dépend de toi ! Un devoir facile et je peux tout oublier provisoirement » Avec un sourire en coin

Lexa « C'est du chantage ! »

Anya « Je dirai que c'est une opportunité » En me tirant la langue

Anya et moi avons donc passé la journée devant la télé sans bouger et nous avons donc commandé des pizzas pour le midi et le soir, pour faire une journée télé comme il se doit.

POV Clarke :

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ça à Lexa ! Mais quelle honte ! Heureusement que O' m'a appelé parce que je savais vraiment plus où me mettre, et de parler de Costia avait l'air de la déranger, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé entre elles. Tout en repensant à ma conversation avec Lexa, je me rends chez O' retrouver les filles. Une fois devant, je sonne et attends que O' vienne m'ouvrir.

Octavia « Mais tu étais où, bordel ? » En me sautant dans les bras

Clarke « J'ai légèrement trop bu, et je suis allée chez Lexa » Tout en rentrant pour aller m'installer sur le canapé.

Raven « Tu étais chez Wood ? » Avec de grands yeux

Je sens que l'on va se faire un petit débrief de la soirée.

Clarke « Oui, après être tombée sur Anya et toi qui sembliez bien occupé » En lui tirant la langue

Octavia « QUOI ? Elles faisaient quoi ? » Toute excitée par cette révélation

Raven « Tu sais ce qu'on va faire, on va raconter chacune notre tour, notre soirée comme ça pas de problème »

Clarke « Ok, ça marche »

Octavia « Pour moi aussi ! »

Raven « Clarke, tu commences ! »

Clarke « J'aurai dû m'en douter, alors d'abord, Anya m'a défié pour que je lui avoue que Lexa me plaît et j'ai perdu donc je lui ai avoué et elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à me rapprocher d'elle, ensuite, il s'est passé pas mal de temps et de verres avant que je ne cherche Raven et que je l'a trouve au lit avec Anya et des fringues partout, puis je suis allée chez Lexa et je lui ai dit pleins de trucs que je pensais sur elle, mais que je n'aurai jamais dû dire, avant de m'endormir sur son canapé en parlant de son ex et quand je me suis levée, elle avait fait des pancakes et tu as appelé alors je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue et je suis partie » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « Raven, tu as couché avec Anya ? Et Clarke, tu as embrassé Lexa ? Et elle t'a fait des pancakes ? » Qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête

Raven « Tu attendras que je raconte ma soirée pour en savoir plus » En lui faisant un clin d'œil

Clarke « Oui, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai fait ça mais elle m'a souri après et c'était tellement bien » Avec un grand sourire

Raven « Blondie est in love! » En rigolant

Octavia « Ça ne fait aucun doute ! »

Clarke « Bon, aller suivante ! »

Octavia « A toi Raven, je veux tout savoir ! »

Raven « Ok, ok, alors d'abord j'ai dansé avec Anya puis elle est partie chercher à boire et Wick m'est tombé dessus… » Etant coupé par Clarke

Clarke « Désolée mais c'est qui Wick parce qu'il m'a demandé où tu étais un moment »

Raven « C'est mon ex, je l'ai trouvé au lit avec une autre qui était mon amie »

Clarke « Oh, désolée »

Raven « C'est pas grave, je suis passée à autre chose. Donc, je disais ….. Ah oui, donc, il m'a plaqué au mur et m'a demandé une seconde chance, que l'on était fait pour être ensemble puis il m'a embrassé sauf que Anya nous a vu mais moi, je l'avais pas vu et elle était jalouse, c'était trop mignon, enfin bref, on a discuté, je l'ai embrassé, je lui ai dit que je voulais qu'on arrête de se tourner autour et qu'on soit plus et après on est montée, et je vous laisse deviner ce qu'il s'est passé, enfin jusqu'à ce que Clarke déboule et tombe dans la chambre » En rigolant

Octavia « Donc Anya et toi, vous êtes ensemble ? Elle est tombée en rentrant je n'en reviens pas, ahah ! » Qui n'arrêtait pas de rire

Clarke « En même temps, la robe de Anya trainait au sol et je l'ai pas vu » En rigolant également au souvenir de ma chute

Raven « Un boulet, je vous jure ! »

Clarke « Mais je suis quasiment sûre que ça ne vous a pas empêché de finir ce que vous aviez commencé »

Raven « Non, en effet » En me faisant un clin d'œil

Octavia « Tu ne m'as pas répondu, avec Anya ? »

Raven « Je sais pas, on en a pas parlé mais quand elle est partie, elle m'a embrassé et dit « On se voit bientôt » donc ça a bien avancé ! Aller à toi, O' » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « Alors, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Lincoln puis on a dansé et je l'ai embrassé »

Raven « OUAH, O' embrasse un prof, j'en reviens pas ! »

Clarke « C'est Lincoln alors moi, ça m'étonne pas ahah » En rigolant

Octavia « Je me suis endormie dans ses bras et il m'a monté dans mon lit et je lui ai demandé de rester mais quand je me suis levée, il était parti »

Raven « Il est parti avec Anya pas longtemps avant ton réveil, mais c'est mauvais signe s'il est parti sans rien te dire »

Octavia « En fait, il m'a laissé un mot, il y avait dessiné un papillon bleu et il m'a laissé son numéro en disant qu'il devait y aller pour ramener Anya et qu'il ne voulait pas me réveiller mais qu'il avait trouvé la soirée très sympa » Des étoiles pleins les yeux

Clarke « Ça, c'est bon signe par contre ! »

Un téléphone sonna et O' répondit.

Octavia « Bell, ça va ? …. Cool et tu rentres bientôt ?... Ok…. Non t'inquiète, c'était sympa, soirée télé avec les filles… à tout à l'heure ! Bisous » En raccrochant

Raven « Un soirée télé ? On ne doit pas avoir la même définition » En rigolant

Octavia « Fin de la rigolade, il rentre dans 1h30 ! On doit TOUT ranger et faire disparaitre toutes les preuves ! »

On se met alors à tout ranger, il y avait tellement de bordel que l'on a mis 1h30 à tout ranger et on termine juste à temps avant que son frère ne rentre.

Bellamy « Hey O' » En prenant sa sœur dans les bras

Octavia « Hey, tu as fait bonne route ? »

Bellamy « Très bien ! Salut les filles » En nous faisant un signe de main

Raven « , bon moi, je vais vous laisser, j'ai un devoir de philo à bosser pour avoir un 16 »

Elle nous fait un clin d'œil avant de partir.

Clarke « Je vais également y aller, j'ai aussi un devoir de philo à bosser »

Je lui fais également un clin d'œil avant de partir. Il était un peu plus de 13h, je me décide donc à m'acheter un truc à manger dans un subway puis commence à rentrer. Je passe alors devant un immeuble qui semblait être en travaux depuis un bout de temps et légèrement à l'abandon. Je remarque alors une échelle de secours menant au toit, je ne peux m'en empêcher et pénètre dans la petite allée. L'échelle étant trop haute pour moi, je déplace une poubelle pour l'atteindre. Une fois en haut, j'ai le souffle coupé, la vue est magnifique, elle s'étend sur une grande partie de Polis. Je sors mon iPod et lance « Where is my mind » repris par Maxence Cyrin (les connaisseurs reconnaitront une reprise des pixies) qui est la chanson qui me relaxe le plus et je trouve ça tellement paisible de l'écouter devant une telle vue. Je me mets ensuite à manger tout en regardant la vue avant de sortir mon calepin de mon sac pour dessiner la vue.

Au bout de quelques heures, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de rentrer, je descends et replace la poubelle à son endroit de base et me dis tout en rentrant que c'est maintenant mon lieu préféré à Polis.

Le week-end passe relativement vite, nous étions tous concentrés sur le devoir de philo que nous allions avoir lundi mais chacune pour nos raisons : Raven pour avoir le numéro de Anya qui avait refusé d'annuler le défi, tandis que moi, je voulais impressionner Lexa.

Lundi, j'ai donc la joie de commencer la semaine avec Pike ! Bien sûr, vous aurez compris mon ironie.

Octavia « Prête pour ton devoir ? »

Clarke « Mouais, je sais pas, j'ai jamais suivi la philo avant donc c'est plutôt compliqué »

Octavia « Heureusement que tu auras bientôt tes cours particuliers » Avec un clin d'œil

Clarke « Enfin, bref et ton week-end ? »

Octavia « C'est trop bien, devine qui j'ai vu dimanche après-midi ? » Toute excitée

Clarke « Non ? Déjà ? »

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles, elle a déjà revu Lincoln, mais je suis très contente pour elle.

Octavia « Oui, je lui ai envoyé un message et on a beaucoup parlé et on s'est retrouvé dans un parc, je suis aux anges » Avec des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Je vois bien qu'elle est vraiment à fond sur lui, et ça semble réciproque ce qui est d'autant plus bien.

Pike « Mlle Griffin, je vous dérange peut-être ! »

Il me sort aussitôt de ma rêverie.

Clarke « Vous disiez ? »

Pike « D'après vous, qu'est-ce qui pourrait expliquer l'obtention de ces chromosomes ? »

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil au tableau pour voir de quoi on parlait.

Clarke « Un crossing-over »

Pike « Bien, mais suivez quand même le cours ! »

Heureusement pour moi, j'ai des facilitées en sciences.

O' se concentre ensuite sur le cours et je me mets alors à dessiner jusqu'à la fin du cours. Nous sommes ensuite allées dans les vestiaires. Une fois changées, nous sommes allées sur le terrain extérieur pour y rejoindre Indra.

Indra « Donc comme je vous l'avais dit, aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernier jour de course »

Indra « Vous vous mettez par binôme pour prendre vos temps sur du 4*500m »

Je me mets alors avec Octavia et l'on commence. Au bout d'une heure, alors que je recule sans regarder où je vais car je maintenais mon regard sur Octavia, Indra m'appelle, je me retourne alors d'un coup mais je n'ai pas prévu qu'il y ai un poteau de basket à ce niveau, je me retrouve alors sonnée avec l'arcade qui saigne et apparemment une dent cassée mais heureusement pour moi, ça ne se voit pas. Merde, il n'y a vraiment qu'à moi que ça arrive ce genre de truc. Octavia fini son tour, je note son temps puis elle part dire à la prof que je me suis blessée, la honte, ça a tellement gonflé que j'ai une bosse énorme au-dessus de l'œil.

Indra « Clarke, prends tes affaires et vas à l'infirmerie, Octavia, tu te mets avec Atom et Murphy »

Je récupère mes affaires et pars en direction de l'infirmerie. Je suis dans mes pensées comme toujours et ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il y a devant moi et en l'occurrence, à qui est devant. Je lui rentre dedans et fais tomber toutes ses feuilles.

Clarke « Oups, excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas vu » Tout en ramassant les feuilles mais sans m'en rendre compte, mes doigts étant pleins de sang, j'en mets en même temps partout dessus.

Lexa « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » En me relevant le menton du bout des doigts

Mon regard tombe alors dans le sien et je ne peux m'en détacher qu'une fois qu'elle détourne le regard pour me tendre un mouchoir.

Clarke « Merci, euh je me suis pris un poteau en sport, je sais c'est pas commun » En rigolant

Lexa « En effet, c'est bien gonflé quand même » Avec un léger air inquiet sur le visage

Clarke « J'allais justement à l'infirmerie mais je sais pas où s'est »

Lexa « Je t'accompagne si tu veux ? Mais tu devrais me laisser les ramasser, tu mets du sang partout sur les devoirs » En souriant

Clarke « Oh zut ! Je suis désolée, j'avais pas vu »

Lexa « C'est pas grave, tu viens ? » En me montrant le chemin

Lexa « Ça va finir par devenir une habitude de se rentrer dedans » En rigolant

Clarke « Si ça ne vous dérange pas de devoir ensuite voler à mon secours à chaque fois » En rigolant

Lexa « Pour l'instant, ça ne me dérange pas » Avec un grand sourire

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien jusqu'à l'infirmerie, elle rentre devant moi et je la suis.

Lexa « Salut Nyko » Avec un grand sourire

Celui qu'elle a appelé Nyko se tourne, c'est un grand barbu, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir un infirmier comme ça !

Nyko « Ah Lexa, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Je t'amène une élève » En me montrant de la main

Lexa « Bon, occupe-toi bien d'elle, j'en ai encore besoin » puis elle quitta la pièce

Nyko « Alors que s'est-il passé ? » En se tournant vers moi

Clarke « Je me suis cognée dans un poteau en sport »

Nyko commença à m'examiner.

Nyko « Tu as de la chance, tu n'auras pas besoin de points de suture mais c'était pas loin »

Il me met des sutures adhésives sur l'arcade.

Nyko « Tu veux que je mette un pansement dessus ou c'est bon ? »

Clarke « Non, c'est bon, je veux que ce soit le plus discret possible »

Nyko « D'accord donc tu gardes ça pendant quelques jours et si ça part, tu peux repasser, je te referais ça »

Clarke « Merci »

Je quitte alors l'infirmerie avec un mal de crane horrible pour rejoindre les autres qui venaient de finir leurs cours.

POV Lexa :

Je n'en reviens pas que Clarke soit aussi peu douée, ça fait une semaine qu'elle est dans ma classe et elle s'est déjà blessée deux fois, c'est vraiment la personne la plus maladroite que je connaisse. Mais je dois reconnaitre que ça lui donne un côté attachant qui donne envie de la protéger. Enfin qui me donne envie de la protéger.

L'heure du devoir de la classe de Clarke est dans un quart, et alors que je m'apprête à aller dans la salle, je me rends compte que les devoirs sont pleins de tâches de sang, dû à Clarke. Le temps d'aller refaire des copies, je me retrouve avec 15 minutes de retard en cours.

Lexa « Bonjour, excusez-moi du retard mais il se trouve que j'ai dû réimprimer les devoirs car ils étaient pleins de tâches de sang » En rentrant et posant mes affaires sur le bureau.

Je vis alors Clarke rougir à la nouvelle, ce qui me fit sourire. Je commence donc à donner les copies.

Lexa « C'est un QCM sur vos connaissances de ce chapitre, si vous avez bien suivie et révisé, vous n'aurez aucun problème à y répondre »

Lexa « Et vous pourrez aisément avoir 16 car c'est un devoir facile »En arrivant à la hauteur de Raven

Elle me fait alors un grand sourire. Je reconnais que j'ai fait exprès de faire un devoir facile pour qu'elle puisse avoir 16, et pour que Anya garde sa langue dans sa poche.

Je vais alors m'asseoir à mon bureau après avoir donné une copie à chacun.

Lexa « Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cours pour le faire »

N'ayant rien à faire pour les deux prochaines heures, enfin, l'heure et demi qu'il reste, je me mets tout d'abord à lire pendant une bonne heure avant d'aller sur mon ordi pour préparer mon séjour à New-York. Les élèves commencent à partir les uns après les autres tout en posant leur copie sur mon bureau. Raven est partie avec un grand sourire, ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Il ne reste qu'une dizaine d'élève et je me replonge alors dans mon ordi. Les élèves continuent de partir et il ne reste que deux élèves dont Clarke.

Je commence alors à regarder les résultats des Wizards qui ont malheureusement perdu leur dernier match de seulement deux points, ça m'énerve ! Je reconnais, je suis une grande fan des Wizards !

Clarke « Je suis désolée pour les devoirs » Avec un léger sourire

Lexa « Oh ce n'est rien » En détournant le regard de mon ordi et je vis qu'il ne restait que Clarke

Clarke « Une fan des Wizards ? » Avec un sourire

Lexa « Eh oui, c'est ça ! » Avec un grand sourire

Clarke « Malheureusement, ils ont perdu leur dernier match, je crois ? »

Lexa « Oui, fan aussi ? » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Non, je suis plus pour les Lakers moi » En rigolant

Lexa « Oh mais non, ce n'est pas possible, ils se sont pris une quarantaine de points au dernier match »

Clarke « Les Lakers sont les meilleurs, et personne ne me fera changer d'avis ! » En me tirant la langue

Lexa « Ah non, je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça ! Je suis presque sûre que les Wizards ont gagné la dernière rencontre face aux Lakers »

Clarke « Ça m'étonnerait fort ! Mais on peut vérifier comme il y a internet juste là » Avec un sourire

Lexa « Très bien »

Je me mets alors à rechercher les résultats lorsque je sens les cheveux de Clarke sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et vis Clarke penchée par-dessus mon épaule. Elle se tourne puis me sourit. Je me suis reconcentrée sur mes recherches en sentant son odeur qui est juste irrésistible.

Lexa « Bingo, Victoire des Wizards, 101 à 88 ! Je le savais ! » Avec un énorme sourire avant de me retourner vers elle

Clarke « Bon ok mais ça ne veut absolument rien dire, tout le monde peut avoir un petit coup de mou »

Lexa « La preuve est ici, une victoire est une victoire, tu ne peux pas remettre ça en doute »

Clarke « Pourtant je le fais, je les soutiens à 150% depuis que mon père m'a emmené les voir»

Lexa « Les californiennes sont toutes aussi têtues ? » En rigolant

Clarke « Non, seulement les meilleures » Avec un clin d'œil

Lexa « Mais quelle modestie ! C'est pas croyable ! » En rigolant

Clarke « C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités ! » Avec un grand sourire

La sonnerie sonne et nous sort de notre discussion.

Lexa « Tu n'as pas cours ? »

Clarke « Oh merde ! Je vais être en retard ! » En partant vers la porte

Lexa « Clarke ! »

Elle s'arrête et se retourne vers moi.

Clarke « Oui ? »

Lexa « Ton devoir » Avec un sourire en coin

Elle se rend compte que son devoir était dans ses mains et revient vers le bureau.

Clarke « Oh zut ! J'espérais avoir une bonne note si vous pensiez avoir perdu mon devoir » En rigolant

Lexa « Je ne fonctionne pas comme ça, si tu veux une bonne note, tu devras faire plus que ça » En rigolant

Clarke pose alors son devoir sur mon bureau, avant de déposer un bisou sur ma joue.

Clarke « Et ça, ça me rapproche plus de la bonne note ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Est-ce que ça serait une tentative de corruption ? » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Non, absolument pas » Avant de partir en cours

POV Clarke :

Ce soir, après les cours, j'ai quitté la bande qui rentrait tous chez eux pour aller voir Anya pour savoir ce que Lexa aime.

Clarke « Anya ! » En arrivant dans le bar à sa hauteur

Anya « Hey, Clarke ! »

Clarke « Comme tu avais dit que tu allais m'aider, je viens te demander des infos » En souriant

Anya « Ok, vas-y » En souriant

Clarke « J'ai mon cours jeudi et comme y a le voyage la semaine prochaine, je voulais savoir ce qu'elle aime ? »

Anya « Ce qu'elle aime ? Tu parles que Lexa, je suppose »

Clarke « Oui, n'importe quoi qui pourrait m'aider »

Anya « Ok, donc elle aime, non elle adore le basket, surtout l'équipe de Polis, je sais plus comment elle s'appelle »

Clarke « Les Wizards, je sais »

Anya « Oui, c'est ça, les m&m's, elle pourrait ne manger que ça »

Clarke « Je comprends tout à fait »

Anya « hummm, je sais pas trop ce qui pourrait t'aider en fait »

Clarke « N'importe quoi, tout est bon à prendre »

Anya « Elle fait une obsession sur la lune, après je vois pas trop quoi d'autre te dire »

Clarke « Nickel, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ! »

Anya « Ah ouais ? Ça t'a vraiment aidé ? »

Clarke « Ouais, j'ai tout en tête, ça sera parfait »

Anya « Ah toi, tu prévois un truc !? »

Clarke « Oui mais tu n'en sauras pas plus » En lui tirant la langue

Anya « Oh allez, dis-moi au moins, c'est pour quand ? »

Clarke « Pour le séjour à New York » Avec un grand sourire

* * *

 **KeepHopePrincess :** **J'avais justement peur que ça soit trop répétitif avec les 3 points de vu donc tant mieux si ça n'a pas gêné ! Tu l'as eu plus tôt cette fois en plus ahah ! ;D**

 **Ceci.221 :** **Ahah j'aime vous laisser du suspense sur ce qu'il va se passer et vous laisser dans l'attente ! :P**

 **Isis7981 : ****Moi aussi, un truc dans le genre et elles finirent ensemble ! Que de compliment, j'adore ! Je suis actuellement en plein dedans et mon dieu que c'est galère, heureusement qu'on trouve de tout sur internet mais je ne voyais pas ça si dur mdr !**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic :** **Ahahah, je trouve aussi !**

 **Jessie943 :** **Tu en rêves carrément ? J'espère être à la hauteur de tes rêves alors ;D**

 **GwenLexaTriku :** **Merci :D On en apprend plus doucement mais surement ) Ahah je trouve aussi la tenue de Lexa trop sexy, fallait bien faire baver une Clarke bourrée ! Bientôt, la semaine prochaine le cours particulier ;D A bientôt :***


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey tout le monde !**

 **Enfin, le cours tant attendu, ça n'a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais, la philo ce n'est pas pour moi ahah, mais merci à internet d'être là ! Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais bon, faut bien avancer dans l'histoire )**

 **Merci à KeepHopePrincess pour sa relecture :***

 **Bonne lecture :***

 **-G.**

* * *

POV Lexa :

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes jeudi, et j'ai donc le cours avec Clarke. Il est 16h45, elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver, en l'attendant, je commence à corriger leurs qcms de lundi.

Clarke entre dans la classe d'un coup, ce qui me fit sursauter.

Clarke « Je suis désolée du retard, mais j'avais cours de l'autre côté du lycée » Légèrement essoufflée

Lexa « Ce n'est rien » En souriant

Elle vient alors vers moi en regardant autour.

Clarke « Euh, on se met où ? »

Lexa « Mets- toi en face de moi » En souriant

Elle prend une chaise avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de mon bureau. Je mets alors les qcms de côté.

Lexa « Ok, donc on va commencer, tout d'abord, dit moi ce que tu sais du désir ? »

Clarke « Le désir est propre à chaque personne, même si on peut désirer les mêmes choses. On peut désirer quelque chose ou quelqu'un et on peut tellement le ou la désirer que ça en devient de la torture. »

Lexa « Ok, c'est déjà pas mal donc, le désir –du latin desiderare : regretter l'absence de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose - peut être défini comme une tendance, un effort, vers quelque chose, accompagné de la conscience de cette inclination. C'est le signe d'un manque : on ne désire que ce que l'on n'a pas. Il y aurait au cœur de l'homme une absence de plénitude et un inachèvement qui aspireraient à se combler et qui seraient à l'origine de la dynamique même de l'existence. Il se distingue donc du besoin pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Pour le meilleur, car le désir est une motivation puissante pour toutes les actions et entreprises humaines : « Rien de grand ne s'est accompli dans le monde sans passion » (Hegel). Et pour le pire, car le désir loin de s'éteindre lorsqu'il atteint son objet, s'aiguise et se reporte sur un autre objet. C'est pourquoi Socrate compare dans le Gorgias l'homme aux Danaïdes, condamnées à remplir un tonneau percé jusqu'à la fin des temps. »

Clarke « On dirait que le désir n'est pas positif »

Lexa « Les anciens ont bien souvent condamné le désir au nom du bonheur « Quant au désir, pour le moment, renonces-y totalement : car si tu désires l'une des choses qui ne dépendent pas de nous, tu ne seras pas heureux, c'est inévitable » Epictète, Manuel. A la suite de Descartes et de Spinoza, les modernes ont davantage insisté sur la positivité du désir. Désirer, bien sûr, c'est prendre des risques. Mais si nos passions, qui sont les formes exacerbées de nos désirs, peuvent être dangereuses car elles nous exposent aux frustrations et au chagrin, elles ont en même temps notre force et nous honorent. Que vaudrait la vie sans le désir ? Pour Niezsche, il ne faut pas renoncer à nos désirs. Il faut tenter de les embellir, de les magnifier, ou encore de les « sublimer ». »

Clarke « Est-ce que l'on doit chercher à maitriser ses désirs ? »

Lexa « Si le désir est insatiable, il risque d'entraîner l'homme dans des excès et de faire son malheur. Les sagesses antiques préconisaient ainsi une discipline des désirs. L'homme est malheureux parce qu'il désire trop et mal. Apprendre à désirer seulement ce que l'on peut atteindre, en restant dans les bornes du raisonnable, telle est la morale stoïcienne. S'arracher à la peur superstitieuse de la mort et des dieux et s'en tenir aux désirs naturels et nécessaires, qui sont tout à la fois faciles à combler et dont la satisfaction est source de plaisir, telle est la morale épicurienne. Toutes deux dessinent l'idéal d'une sagesse humaine fondée sur l'absence de troubles (ou ataraxie) et l'harmonie avec la nature. »

Clarke « Mais pour revenir à ce que vous disiez avant, je ne pense pas que le désir soit éphémère, je ne pense pas que lorsque l'on désire quelqu'un, et que l'on atteint le but, le désir disparaît »

Lexa « Dans le désir, il n'est pas dit que l'on aspire vraiment à une satisfaction qui fasse disparaître tout désir. Le désir est contradictoire car il veut et ne veut pas être satisfait : que serait, en effet, une vie sans désir, si ce n'est une vie morte ? Par ailleurs, le désir sent confusément qu'aucun objet n'est à même de le satisfaire pleinement. C'est pourquoi, à la différence du besoin, il est illimité, insatiable et sans cesse guetté par la démesure, comme le montre Platon dans le Gorgias quand il compare l'homme qui désire à un tonneau percé qui ne peut jamais être rempli. Selon Schopenhauer, la vie d'un être de désir est donc comme un pendule qui oscille entre la souffrance, quand le désir n'est pas satisfait, et que le manque se fait douloureusement sentir et l'ennui, quand le désir est provisoirement satisfait. »

Clarke « Mais un désir peut devenir un besoin, on peut commencer par désirer une personne mais ensuite elle peut devenir un besoin »

Lexa « Le besoin caractérise l'état de l'organisme lorsqu'il est privé de ce qui assure son fonctionnement : on distingue le besoin vital - boire et manger -, qui concerne la conservation de l'individu, et le besoin sexuel, qui assure la survie de l'espèce. S'ajoutent à ces besoins physiologiques les besoins dits « artificiels », créés par la société. Dans les deux cas, le besoin trouve son assouvissement dans un objet qui lui préexiste et le complète. Il en va autrement du désir : il n'a pas d'objet qui lui soit par avance assigné. Quand je désire être heureux, suis-je capable de définir précisément ce que j'attends ? L'objet du désir est indéterminé. »

Clarke « Donc désirer sexuellement quelqu'un peut également combler un besoin sexuel, ce qui joints le désir et le besoin » En souriant

Lexa « C'est la première fois qu'une élève me donne cette interprétation sur le désir » En riant

Clarke « Peut-être que je suis la seule à vraiment connaître le désir, un désir tellement difficile à atteindre qu'il prend la place de tous les autres, d'après vous, je devrais prendre le risque de laisser de côté tous les autres pour celui-là ? » En me fixant intensément

Lexa « Est-ce qu'il en vaut vraiment le coup ? Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est durable et qu'il ne s'estompera pas une fois atteinte ? »

Clarke « Oh oui, elle en vaut le coup … euh … je veux dire, il en vaut le coup » En rougissant

Elle ? Mais de qui elle parle ? Elle ne peut pas parler de moi, c'est sûr, elle doit avoir un coup de cœur pour une autre ! Oui, ça doit être ça ! De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas marché. Je me demande quand même bien qui cela peut être. Mais elle a l'air de vraiment lui plaire, je suis presque déçue que ça ne soit pas moi, mais c'est mieux comme ça !

POV Clarke :

Est-ce qu'elle a compris ? Putain, j'ai gaffé, mais ce n'était pas clair, je pourrai parler de pleins de choses, pas forcément d'elle ! Même si, je parlais d'elle ! Le pire, ce serait qu'elle ait compris que je parle d'une fille mais qu'elle pense que ce n'est pas elle !

Lexa « Alors oui, bats toi pour elle » Avec un sourire en coin

Et merde, elle pense que je parle d'une autre fille ! On dirait presque qu'elle a un air légèrement déçu dans le regard non, je me fais des idées, faut vraiment que je me calme !

Nous continuons le cours pendant une bonne heure jusqu'à ce que l'on entende mon ventre gargouiller. La honte !

Lexa sort alors son portable pour regarder l'heure.

Lexa « Oh Clarke, je suis désolée, je n'avais pas vu l'heure, il est 19h. Ta mère doit t'attendre ! »

Clarke « Non, elle bosse de nuit aujourd'hui »

Lexa « On va quand même arrêter là, 2h de philo c'est déjà pas mal et tu sembles avoir faim » En rigolant

Clarke « Oui, en effet, j'ai pas trop mangé ce midi » En riant également

Lexa « Ah bon ? Comment ça se fait ? » En fronçant légèrement les sourcils

Je ne peux pas lui dire la véritable raison, qui est que je stressais trop de me retrouver en tête à tête avec elle pour pouvoir manger.

Clarke « Oh je n'avais pas très faim, mais je dois dire que ce n'est vraiment pas le cas, là » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre » En souriant

Clarke « Je comptais aller manger en ville, vous voudriez venir avec moi ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Clarke, je suis ta prof, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas »

Clarke « Vous ne me laisseriez pas aller en ville toute seule alors qu'il fait nuit et que c'est vous qui m'avez gardé tard, je pourrais me faire agresser ! » Avec une tête de chien battu

Je sais, c'est mal de faire jouer avec sa culpabilité, mais elle n'aurait pas acceptait alors je tente ma chance.

Lexa « Tu essayes de me faire culpabiliser ? » Avec un petit sourire

Je vois bien qu'elle est en train de craquer.

Clarke « C'est pour vous remercier du cours, et il pourrait m'arriver m'importe quoi dehors, le monde est dangereux » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Ok, c'est bon, mais tu devrais savoir que faire culpabiliser les gens, c'est mal » En rigolant

Clarke « Vous avez facilement cédé je trouve » En lui tirant la langue

Nous rangeons donc nos affaires avant de nous rendre dans le parking où est garée Lexa.

Lexa « Tu avais prévu de manger où ? » En montant dans la voiture

Clarke « Où vous voulez » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Tu n'avais rien prévu, tu t'es moquée de moi !? » En me regardant en rigolant

Elle est vraiment hyper belle quand elle rigole comme ça.

Clarke « Non, c'est vrai, je le reconnais, mais la philo m'a affamé, je suis sûre que vous aussi » En souriant

Lexa « Un peu, c'est vrai ! Tu veux manger où ? » En souriant

Clarke « Fast food, évidemment » Avec un grand sourire

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Lexa gare sa voiture sur le parking et nous entrons. Après avoir commandé et pris nos commandes, nous nous sommes installées à une table.

Clarke « Je crois que vous êtes la seule à venir aussi bien habillé ici » En rigolant

Lexa « On m'a fortement poussé à y venir aussi » Avec un clin d'œil

La vision était totalement décalée, Lexa est bien habillée avec chemise et pantalon de tailleur et mange avec les doigts, c'est tellement différent du personnage qu'elle laisse paraitre en cours, et j'adore découvrir la Lexa hors cours.

Lexa « Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu aimerais faire plus tard ? »

Clarke « C'est bien une question de prof ça ! Je voudrais travailler dans une galerie parce que j'adore l'art particulièrement le dessin et la peinture mais ma mère préfèrerait que je suive ses traces et que je devienne chirurgien » En souriant

Lexa « Je suis prof en même temps ! Tu as donc Lincoln en option ? »

Clarke « Oui, il est extra ! » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Tu ne sais même pas manger, tu t'en mets partout, on dirait un bébé ! » En essuyant le coin de ma bouche où il y avait de la sauce avec son pouce

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que j'ai rougis !

Lexa « Bref et pourquoi tu as déménagé ? »

Clarke « Stop, chacune son tour, sinon ce n'est pas juste, j'apprends rien sur vous »

Lexa « Très bien, vas-y, mais tutoie moi, on n'est pas en cours là » En souriant

Clarke « Bien, tu as d'autres tatouages ? Je veux dire en plus de celui sur le bras » En souriant

Elle se met alors à rire.

Lexa « Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi mais ce sont mes tatouages qui t'intéressent !? » En rigolant

Clarke « Ah « tes » tu en as donc plusieurs ! Et oui, je me pose la question depuis ce week-end » En souriant

Lexa « Bien joué Sherlock, j'en ai deux de plus »

Clarke « Où ? »

Lexa « Ça fait deux questions » En rigolant

Clarke « Tu n'as pas précisé aussi donc j'ai le droit » En lui tirant la langue

Lexa « Quelle mauvaise joueuse ! Un dans la nuque et un sur la colonne »

Clarke « Tu me les montreras ? »

Lexa « En fait, tu fais les règles dans ton sens ? » En rigolant

Clarke « Exactement, du coup, tu me les monteras ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Surement pas, il faudrait que j'ai bien bu pour me déshabiller devant une élève » En rigolant

Clarke « Si, il n'y a que ça, je peux te déshabiller » Avec un clin d'œil

Lexa « Clarke, je suis ta prof, c'est déplacé »

Clarke « Bon ok, question suivante »

Lexa « Quand-tu as débarqué chez moi, est-ce que tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit ? » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Oh…..euh…..oui » En rougissant

Lexa « Intéressant ! A toi »Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Tu fais du sport pour avoir un tel physique ? »

Lexa « Ahahah, et bien, je cours comme tu as pu le voir, je maitrise aussi plusieurs arts martiaux et j'ai aussi fait pas mal d'escrime avant »

Clarke « Cool, tu me feras une démo ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « De quoi ? » En haussant les sourcils

Clarke « D'arts martiaux » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Je ne pense pas »

Clarke « Je ne vais quand même pas devoir me mettre en danger pour que tu voles à mon secours et que j'ai ma démo !? » Avec un sourire en coin

Lexa « N'y penses même pas » En rigolant

Clarke « T'es pas drôle, aller à toi »

Lexa « Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ? »

Clarke « Je ne pouvais pas rester à L.A, j'avais vraiment besoin de partir et comme ma mère a eu une opportunité, nous sommes parties »

Lexa « Pourquoi tu devais partir ? »

Clarke « J'avais un petit-ami là-bas, il s'appelait Finn, enfin, il s'appelle toujours Finn, on sortait ensemble depuis presque un an et… »

Lexa était suspendu à mes lèvres, elle n'avait pas l'intention de me couper dans mon récit, et je voulais vraiment lui raconter mon passé, même si je n'en avais pas encore parlé aux filles, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais que je peux me confier à elle.

Clarke « Et, il a commencé à devenir violent. Au début, il haussait seulement le ton, puis il a commencé à me crier et à m'hurler dessus …. »

Des larmes commencent à apparaître dans le coin de mes yeux et à couler le long de mes joues.

Lexa « Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas, tu n'es pas obligée de me raconter, je comprends parfaitement que tu ne le fasses pas » En attrapant ma main qui est sur la table

Clarke « Non, c'est bon, je veux te raconter. Puis un jour, il m'a giflé, il s'est excusé, il a dit qu'il avait passé une mauvaise journée, qu'il était énervé et que ça n'arriverait plus, alors je lui ai pardonné »

La pression de la main de Lexa se fait plus forte.

Clarke « Sauf que ça a continué, et les coups ont commencé, principalement là où les vêtements cachaient tout, à chaque fois, il venait s'excuser et je le pardonnais, mais c'était de pire en pire. Un jour, ma mère est entrée dans la salle de bain quand j'y étais et que je pensais être seule, elle m'a vu couverte d'hématomes et a très vite compris ce qu'il se passait. Elle m'a poussé à porter plainte et à quitter Finn. Maintenant, il est en prison, je crois et on est parti à l'autre bout du pays »

J'ai de plus en plus de larmes, bien que ce soit dur à raconter, ça me fait du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un.

Puis Lexa lâche ma main, je ressens comme un vide tout à coup, je lève la tête.

Lexa se lève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

Lexa « Je suis vraiment désolée, mais même si c'était dur, tu as bien fais de porter plainte »

Clarke « Il est en prison par ma faute, ce n'est pas bien ! » Tout en pleurant

Lexa « Tu n'as pas l'air de t'en rendre compte mais il t'a fait du mal, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite »

Clarke « Tu ne comprends pas, c'était pas sa faute » Tout en pleurant

Lexa « Non, Clarke, ne dis pas que c'est ta faute, il est le seul responsable de ses actes, maintenant il doit les assumer, tu ne dois en aucun cas culpabiliser »

Lexa me relève le menton et essuie mes larmes avec son pouce.

Lexa « Maintenant, il ne faut plus pleurer, je n'aime pas te voir pleurer » Avec un petit sourire

Je lui souris en retour avant de m'excuser pour aller me réarranger aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Lexa va nous chercher des glaces, parce que j'en ai bien besoin.

Lexa « Ça va mieux ? »

Clarke « Oui, merci »

Je mange un peu de ma glace.

Clarke « Au fait, c'est mon tour »

Lexa « C'est vraiment magique la glace avec toi » En souriant

Clarke « Oui plutôt » Avec un léger sourire

Lexa « Très bien, vas-y »

Clarke « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de répondre, parce que je t'ai raconté pour moi, si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrai vraiment pas, je comprendrai »

Lexa « Viens en au but Clarke »

Clarke « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Costia ? »

Je la vois immédiatement se tendre à la question.

Clarke « Mais encore une fois, tu n'es pas… »

Lexa « Non, c'est bon Clarke »

Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

Lexa « Elle était tout pour moi, je l'aimais comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pour elle, elle pouvait tout me demander. On était ensemble depuis 1 an et je pensais que j'allais finir mes jours avec elle. Je pensais vraiment que c'était la femme de ma vie, le grand amour, l'amour de ma vie, mais elle m'a jeté quand j'avais le plus besoin d'elle. Mon père, l'homme le plus important à mes yeux, celui qui m'a élevé avec Anya, est tombé malade et ça a très rapidement empiré. Avec Anya, on allait le voir tous les jours à l'hôpital, on savait que c'était la fin et on voulait passer le plus de temps avec lui. Sauf que ça n'a pas plu à Costia, elle ne supportait pas que je ne la voie plus aussi souvent, que je ne rapplique pas au moindre signe. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre que mon père était mourant. Et il y a, à peu près un an, il est mort et alors que je rentrai chez moi, j'étais dévastée, j'avais besoin d'elle à mes côtés, mais quand je suis rentrée, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à ses côtés. Mon père venait de mourir et elle s'envoyait en l'air dans mon appart alors je suis partie, j'ai trainé en ville toute la soirée pour essayer de me changer les idées et réfléchir. Quand je suis rentrée, elle était partie alors je l'ai attendu et quand elle est enfin arrivée, je lui ai dit que je la pardonnais que l'on pouvait essayer d'oublier et d'avancer, mais elle a fait ses valises et m'a quitté ! J'étais prête à la pardonner ! Je suis restée enfermé pendant 2 semaines sans voir personne, je ne mangeais presque pas. C'est Anya qui a littéralement défoncé la porte, et qui m'a trouvé au fond du gouffre, elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente. Alors, je me suis promis de ne plus souffrir, que l'amour est une faiblesse et que je n'aimerais plus. »

Elle relève alors les yeux pour regarder dans les miens.

Lexa « On ne s'est plus revu depuis »

Clarke « Mais quelle connasse ! »

J'étais complétement sous le choc, je comprends pourquoi elle a fermé son cœur ! Cette fille a été une ordure avec elle ! Je ne comprends même pas comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un. Et elle dit ça avec un tel détachement, on dirait presque que ce n'est pas son histoire, elle s'est recachée derrière son masque neutre qu'elle porte en cours qui ne laisse rien transparaitre.

Lexa « On devrait y aller, il se fait tard et tu as cours demain » Avec un léger sourire

Clarke « Oui, tu as raison mais tu as cours aussi »

Elle me ramène alors chez moi avant de rentrer chez elle.

POV Lexa :

Il est 21h47 alors que je rentre à l'appart.

Anya « Mais tu étais où !? J'étais inquiète, tu aurais pu m'envoyer un sms ! »

Lexa « Anya, j'ai 22 ans, je pense que je peux rentrer chez moi à l'heure que je veux sans me faire engueuler »

Anya « Je suis ta grande sœur, c'est mon rôle ! Tu étais où ? »

Lexa « J'ai mangé en ville »

Anya « Seule ? »

Lexa « Non »

Anya « C'était pas ce soir que tu donnais un cours à Clarke ? »

Lexa « Si, pourquoi ? »

Anya « J'en reviens pas, tu as mangé avec elle ! Un diner en tête à tête ! Elle est douée, y a rien à dire » Avec un immense sourire

Lexa « Oh non, tu ne commences pas ! »

Anya « Dis-moi au moins si c'était bien ? »

Lexa « C'était très bien, et … je lui ai raconté pour Costia »

Anya « QUOI ? Tu lui as tout raconté ? Mais pourquoi ? »

Je m'assis sur le canapé avant de poursuivre.

Lexa « Elle s'est confiée sur son ex alors je sais pas, je me suis confiée aussi »

Anya me saute alors dessus.

Anya « Ouah enfin quelqu'un qui a réussi à briser, non pas encore briser mais à fissurer ton armure, je suis tellement contente ! »

Lexa « Anya, tu me fatigues ! Je me demande vraiment qui est l'ainée par moment »

Anya « Quelle question ! C'est tellement évident que tu ne devrais même pas y penser » Avec un air outré

Lexa « Pfff »

Anya « Tu as corrigé les devoirs ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Non, pas encore »

Anya « Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu es prof de philo, tu n'as quasiment rien à faire ! »

Lexa « Je n'ai pas que Raven comme élève je te rappelle »

Anya « Cherches pas d'excuse » En me tirant la langue

Lexa « Et avec elle d'ailleurs, ça se passe comment ? »

Anya « Merci de poser la question, mais tu aurai pu te réveiller plus tôt quand même »

Lexa « Je peux aller me coucher sinon »

Anya « Non, c'est bon, je rigole ! Je l'ai vu mercredi, elle était toute contente pour son devoir, elle est sure d'avoir au moins 16, et elle est sure aussi que tu as fait exprès un devoir facile, ma petite sœur m'aurait écouté ? »

Lexa « Tu ne m'as pas trop laissé le choix non plus »

Anya « C'est exact mais pour répondre à ta question, ça se passe très bien, on a rencard vendredi soir, avec resto et tout »

Lexa « Ouah, resto ? Elle te plaît vraiment alors »

Anya « Tu n'as même pas idée, il est aussi possible que le rencard se termine ici, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Avec un clin d'œil

Lexa « Je vois très bien mais j'aurai préféré ne pas savoir »

Je suis ensuite partie dans ma chambre pour éviter qu'Anya ne veuille m'en dire plus parce que je ne supporterais pas d'entendre ça, et vais me coucher.

Le lendemain, les cours se passent comme d'habitude et j'attends avec hâte le midi pour retrouver Anya et Lincoln.

Je les rejoins à notre table habituelle.

Anya « Lincoln a invité Octavia à un rencard, parce que oui, avant que tu ne poses la question, il sort avec elle »

Lexa « Quoi ? Mais c'est ton élève, tu as oublié ? »

Lincoln « Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier »

Anya « Lui, au moins, n'est pas assez débile pour laisser passer le possible amour de sa vie à cause d'une loi débile ! »

Lexa « Donc, je suis débile car je ne couche pas avec mes élèves !? »

Anya « Non, tu es débile car tu ne couches pas avec Clarke »

Lincoln « La Clarke qui est dans ma classe ? »

Anya « Oui, celle-là même »

Lincoln « Vous iriez bien ensemble » Avec un clin d'œil

Lexa « Là, n'est pas la question, on parle de Lincoln ! »

Anya « Eh bien, parle de Lincoln »

Lexa « Tu penses que c'est sérieux entre vous ? »

Lincoln «Ca ne l'est pas encore, mais j'aimerai que ça le devienne »

Lexa « Tu es au courant que c'est la sœur de Bellamy ? Le Bellamy qui ne nous supporte pas »

Lincoln « Oui, merci, je suis au courant mais elle me plaît vraiment » Avec un sourire niais sur le visage

Lexa « Et tu vas faire quoi pour votre rencard ? »

Lincoln « Je vais l'emmener à la maison au bord du lac, comme il vaut mieux éviter de tomber sur des gens du lycée, ça me semblait une bonne idée »

Anya « C'est génial ! En plus, le cadre est magnifique ! »

Lincoln « Je trouve aussi, j'espère juste que ça lui plaira »

Lexa « Il n'y a pas de raison, mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, tu risques ta carrière »

Lincoln « Je pourrais toujours trouver un autre job, alors que l'amour, ce n'est pas sûr donc je préfère foncer »

Anya « Lincoln, quel poète ! » En rigolant

Lexa « Au faite, Luna revient en ville jusqu'à dimanche, ça fait tellement longtemps, j'ai hâte de la revoir »

Anya « C'est génial ça ! Au moins, tu seras occupée quand je serai avec Raven » En me tirant la langue

Lexa « Tu ne cherches que ton intérêt dans l'histoire »

Anya « Bah normal, sinon, c'est pas intéressant » En riant

Nous avons continué puis finis le repas avant de chacun, retourner à son job avant d'être enfin en week-end et de profiter de la soirée.

POV Clarke :

On est samedi, mon téléphone sonne, en répondant, je remarque qu'il est 10h32. Mais qui me réveille à cette heure-ci !? Je vois alors marquer Raven.

Clarke « Qu'est-ce que tu veux Raven ? »

Raven « Hey Blondie ! On se rejoint avec Octavia au café pour prendre un petit-déj, tu viens ? »

Clarke « Mais je suis encore au lit là »

Raven « Tu veux pas savoir comme c'est passé mon rencard avec Anya, que je viens juste de quitter au passage ? »

Clarke « Il fallait commencer par ça ! J'arrive dans 30 minutes à peu près »

Raven « Ça marche ! A toute à l'heure » En raccrochant

Je me lève donc rapidement et enfile en vitesse un sweat, un jean et une paire de basket avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. J'attache mes cheveux à la va-vite dans un chignon négligé. Une fois prête, je prends de l'argent que je glisse dans ma veste avec mon portable et mes clefs. Je laisse un petit mot à ma mère sur la table au cas où elle passerait à la maison, avant de prendre le chemin du café.

Clarke « Salut les filles » En s'asseyant à leur table

Octavia « Enfin, ça fait 10 minutes que je suis là mais elle n'a rien voulu me dire »

Raven « Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me répéter »

Octavia « Alors vas-y commence »

Raven « Ok, donc elle est venue me chercher, elle était juste à couper le souffle, je vous jure ! Elle m'a emmené dans un grand restaurant, c'était ouah, tout était parfait, on a discuté de pleins de choses et donc je peux vous affirmer que l'on est ensemble » Avec un énorme sourire

Clarke « Ah trop bien ! »

Octavia « Tu nous fais quand les présentations officielles ? Parce qu'elle doit quand même passer par nous avant d'officialiser » En lui tirant la langue

Raven « Mais vous la connaissez déjà ! »

Octavia « On l'a connait en tant que barmaid pas en tant qu'amie donc tu n'y échapperas pas »

Raven « Je peux finir ? »

Clarke « Oui, vas-y fais pas attention à elle ! Moi, je suis à fond avec vous » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « Merci du soutient »

Clarke « Chut »Avec le doigt devant la bouche

Raven « Ensuite, elle a payé et on est allée chez elle, d'ailleurs, il y avait Wood aussi »

Clarke «Normal, c'est chez elle quand même » En rigolant

Raven « Non, je veux dire qu'elle était avec une fille »

Avec une fille, merde elle a une copine en fait ou alors c'est juste une amie, c'est possible aussi.

Clarke « Ah ….. et elles faisaient quoi ? »

Raven « Elles étaient en train de discuter sur le canapé en buvant un verre, j'ai cru comprendre qu'elles avaient aussi été au resto »

Ça ressemble de moins en moins à une amie et plus à une copine à mon plus grand regret.

Clarke « Ah ok, et sinon pour toi, il s'est passé quoi ? »

Raven « On est allée dans sa chambre et je vous passe les détails mais c'était génial ! Elle dormait toujours quand je me suis levée alors je lui ai laissé un mot et je suis partie pour vous rejoindre et … »

Octavia « Et ? »

Raven me lance un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre.

Raven « Et quand je suis repassée dans le salon pour partir, la porte de Lexa était pas fermé alors j'ai jeté un coup d'œil, je sais c'est sa vie privée mais je suis trop curieuse j'y peux rien et elle dormait avec l'autre fille »

Ok, ça ne fait pas de doute, elle sort avec ! Merde, j'aurai dû m'en douter.

Raven « Ca va Clarke ? Tu fais une tête bizarre »

Clarke « Ouais, c'est rien, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble ! Et je suis hyper contente pour toi ! Ça vous dit une journée shopping et que l'on sorte ce soir ? »

Raven « Je suis à fond pour ! »

Octavia « Ça marche pour moi aussi sauf pour la soirée, je vois Lincoln »

Clarke « Bon, bah on commence maintenant alors ? »

Nous avons passé la matinée et l'après-midi à faire les boutiques, jusqu'à ce que Octavia nous quitte pour se préparer.

Clarke « On va se préparer chez moi ? »

Raven « Cool, j'ai hâte de voir où tu habites »

Nous sommes donc allées chez moi.

Clarke « Maman ! Je suis rentrée et y a Raven aussi » En entrant dans la maison

Abby « Enchanté Raven, je suis tellement contente de rencontrer une des amies de Clarke »

Raven « Enchanté Mme Griffin » En souriant

Abby « Oh tu peux m'appeler Abby »

Raven « Très bien, Abby »

Clarke « On va se préparer, on sort ce soir »

Abby « Ok, mais vous faites attention »

Clarke « Toujours »

Raven « Je la protégerai »

Clarke « Je me sens tout de suite plus en sécurité » En rigolant

Nous sommes montées dans ma chambre.

Clarke « Si tu veux te changer, tu peux prendre ce que tu veux »

Raven « Cool »

Pour ma part, je prends une robe noire simple mais qui me va bien et Raven m'emprunte une chemise avec un jean comme elle portait encore la robe de son rencard.

On grignote quelques choses soit des céréales parce les céréales, c'est trop bon ! Puis nous partons à pied, car aucune de nous n'a le permis, jusqu'en boite.

On a commencé à danser et à boire pendant plusieurs heures jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne nous parler.

Anya « Hey les filles » Tout en prenant Raven par la taille avant de l'embrasser

Raven « Bah qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Anya « Je profite à ton avis, ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir ? » Avec un air faussement triste sur le visage

Raven « Si, ça me fait très plaisir, je suis juste surprise » Avec un grand sourire

Les deux tourtereaux commencent à danser ensemble et elles sont tellement adorables que je décide de les laisser seules quelques minutes et d'aller prendre un peu l'air. L'air frais me fait un bien fou, je commence à marcher un peu, lorsque l'on m'attrape par le bras et me tire dans la ruelle d'à côté avant de me plaquer au mur.

Finn « Tu m'as tellement manqué princesse » En passant son nez sur ma nuque

Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit ici, il devait être en prison, pas ici, pas dans cet état, mais à l'autre bout du pays, très loin !

Clarke « Finn !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Finn « Je suis venu te récupérer »

Clarke « Mais tu es censé être en prison ! »

Finn « Censé, là est toute la différence ! Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule »

Clarke « Non, je suis désolée, mais c'est fini entre nous ! Depuis le moment où tu m'as frappé, c'était fini, mais je n'ai juste pas eu le courage de t'affronter avant ! »

Finn « C'est du passé tout ça, j'ai changé, je te jure ! »

Clarke « Tu me l'as déjà dit des centaines de fois et c'était toujours pire ! Alors vas-t-en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

Finn « Comment oses-tu lever le ton sur moi !? Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi !? » En commençant à s'énerver

Là, il commence vraiment à me faire peur, quand je vois son regard, je me retrouve comme avant lorsque j'étais son objet, et à son regard, je me doute de comment va finir la discussion, parce qu'il ne peut pas y avoir de discussion avec lui.

Clarke « Finn, calmes toi ! »

Finn « Et tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ! Mais pour qui tu te prends !? »

Et il me donne un violent coup dans la mâchoire, je sens une violente douleur là où son poing m'a cogné et ma lèvre se mettre à saigner.

Finn « Tu t'es calmé maintenant !? »

Clarke « Finn, arrête ! S'il te plaît ! Je t'en supplie ! » En pleurant

Il me donne alors un nouveau coup dans l'abdomen avant que je ne tombe sous le choc sous son regard qui ne laisse plus rien paraître d'humain. Je comprends qu'il n'a absolument pas changé et que le cauchemar recommence.

* * *

 **Isis7981 :** **Merci, ça me fait trop plaisir *_* Pour le voyage, il va encore falloir attendre ! ;)**

 **Jessie943 :** **Eh bien, j'espère que ça continue ;) Mon sadisme et moi, allant encore garder le voyage au chaud, mais je vous laisse de quoi méditer cette semaine, je trouve que le suspense est top là :D**

 **KeepHopePrincess : ****On ne se moque pas du poteau, c'est dur à vivre mdr :P Je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire ;) Clarke maitrise bien la torture psychologique, ahah et ton souhait est réalisé, Lexa s'est confiée à Clarke ! Bientôt promis mais ça sera plus vers Noël ;) Si je ne le loupe pas bien sûr ;)**

 **GwenLexaTrikru** **: Merci *_* Il ne faut pas se moquer, ça fait vraiment mal mdr :D Pour ça, il faudra encore attendre, ça sera juste avant ou juste après Noël (comme un cadeau ahah) ;) A bientôt :***


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy les gens !**

 **Je suis vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière comme je l'avais prévu, parce que avec Noël qui approche et ma semaine pleines de projets en cours, j'ai étais débordé et je n'avais pas fini le chapitre mais ça y est, il est fini ! En plus, mes pauvres, je vous ai laissé sur un bon suspense ahah :D La semaine prochaine, je serai enfin en vacances donc sûr, il n'y aura pas de retard pendant les vacances ;)**

 **Avant de vous laisser lire, je remercie Loo's et KeepHopePrincess pour leur correction ;)**

 **Ceux et celles, qui ont regardé ou qui regardent PLL, vous reconnaitrez une scène de la saison 1, je vous laisse deviner laquelle mais ça devrait être facile ;)**

 **Allez bonne lecture ;)**

 **-G.**

* * *

POV Clarke :

Je suis allongée par terre au fond de l'allée en me tenant le ventre tellement j'ai mal ! Et Finn, me regarde de haut. Il serre son poing et le lève prêt à frapper de nouveau. Je ferme alors les yeux pour éviter de voir ce qui va arriver. Mais au lieu de recevoir un coup, j'entends un choc dans les poubelles. Je ré-ouvre les yeux et vois Finn étalé entre les poubelles. Je relève les yeux ne comprenant pas comment il s'était retrouvé là et tombe sur quelqu'un. Je n'arrive pas à voir qui vient d'arriver à cause de l'obscurité. Finn se relève en grognant et se tenant la mâchoire.

Finn « MAIS BORDEL, TU VEUX QUOI TOI !? DE QUOI TU TE MÊLES !? » En se rapprochant de l'inconnu

? « Ce que je veux ? C'est que l'abruti que tu es, dégage d'ici, n'y revienne plus et qu'il ne cherche plus à revoir Clarke sinon tu auras à faire à moi ! »

Cette voix me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à voir à qui elle appartient et où j'ai pu l'entendre.

Finn « ATTENDS-TU ME MENACES !? TU CROIS QUE TU ME FAIS PEUR, TU M'AS JUSTE EU PAR SURPRISE ! »

Finn se jette sur l'inconnu mais se prend aussitôt un coup et se retrouve bloqué au sol.

Finn « PUTAIN ! LÂCHE-MOI ! »

? « Alors, tu pars et tu ne reviens plus ! »

Finn « TU N'AS AUCUN ORDRE A ME DONNER ! »

Je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il se passe mais Finn se met à pousser un hurlement

Finn « C'EST BON, JE ME CASSE ! DE TOUTE FA ON, ELLE EN VAUT PAS LA PEINE ! » En essayant de se relever

Finn se relève et part sous le regard de l'inconnu qui se rapproche de moi après que Finn est quitté l'allée.

? « Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? »

En se rapprochant, je reconnais enfin le visage de mon sauveur, enfin de ma sauveuse pour le coup.

Clarke « Lexa ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Lexa «Je vole à ton secours comme tu le voulais mais tu n'étais pas obligée de te mettre dans une telle situation » En souriant

Clarke « C'est tout moi, je fais tout pour arriver à mes fins »

Je commence à rire mais une horrible douleur me tiraille le ventre et je me mets à grimacer.

Lexa « Je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital » En se relevant

Clarke « Non, c'est bon, ça va aller, c'est rien »

Lexa « Tu t'es fait frapper ! Ce n'est pas rien ! »

Clarke « Lexa, s'il te plaît ! Je ne veux vraiment pas aller à l'hôpital, ma mère y travaille ce soir et elle serait au courant que Finn est revenu, et ça sera encore pire, alors s'il te plaît, ramène moi juste chez moi »

Lexa « D'accord mais je ne te laisse pas seule, donc tu viens chez moi »

Clarke «Je suis désolée mais non, je ne veux pas que Anya me voit comme ça, elle le dirait à Raven et après elle se sentirait coupable »

Lexa « Alors, je viens chez toi, et c'est non négociable »

Clarke « D'accord » En souriant

Lexa « Par contre, ma voiture est à 5 minutes d'ici à pied »

Clarke « C'est pas grave »

Je me relève doucement en me maintenant toujours le ventre.

Lexa « Attends, vas-y doucement »

On marche doucement pour aller jusqu'à sa voiture, j'en profite pour envoyer un sms à Raven pour lui dire que je rentre.

Une fois en voiture, nous allons jusque chez moi, elle se gara devant la maison et nous sommes entrées.

Lexa « Je suppose qu'avec une mère chirurgien, tu dois avoir de quoi te soigner dans la salle de bain, tu peux me dire où s'est ? »

Clarke « Première porte à gauche, mais je ne sais pas si elle serait d'accord pour que tu me soignes de nouveau »

Lexa « Tu doutes de mes talents d'infirmières !? »

Clarke « J'attends de voir ce que ça va donner »

Elle part dans la salle de bain, elle revient avec la trousse de soin.

Clarke « Ouah, j'avais pas fait attention à la robe, tu t'es fait canon pour qui ? » Avec un sourire en coin

Lexa « Ahahah, merci »

Clarke « Ça ne me dit pas pourquoi tu étais en robe à cette heure-ci »

Lexa « Ca ne te regarde pas » En me tirant la langue

Elle commence à fouiller dans la trousse et en sort du désinfectant. Elle en met sur de la gaze et l'approche de ma lèvre.

Je lui attrape la main, et la recule.

Lexa « Tu devrais me laisser faire, je ne peux pas te soigner à distance »

Clarke « Tu ne pourras me soigner que si tu me dis pour qui tu t'es mise en robe ? »

Lexa « Très bien, je suis sortie avec Luna »

Clarke « C'est ta copine ? » Avec un léger air triste

Lexa « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

Clarke « C'est la fille du rencard d'hier surement donc je suppose que vous sortez ensemble»

Lexa « Du rencard ? » En haussant les sourcils

Clarke « Oui, le resto, la nuit, bref le rencard »

Lexa « Ce n'était pas un rencard »

Clarke « Mouais, enfin ça y ressemble beaucoup quand même »

Lexa « C'était juste une soirée de retrouvailles »

Clarke « Une ancienne conquête ? »

Lexa « Non, du tout, ahah, c'est une de mes meilleures amies qui ne vit pas ici »

Clarke « Oh….Je pensais…..enfin…. je croyais…. » En rougissant

Lexa « Serais-tu jalouse ? »

Clarke « Non, je n'ai pas de raison de l'être »

Lexa « Mouais, on t'a déjà dit que tu ne savais pas mentir » en riant

Lexa « Tu me laisses te soigner maintenant ? »

Je hoche la tête affirmativement et elle commence à me désinfecter la lèvre qui a bien gonflé.

Lexa « Il t'a frappé ailleurs ? » Avec un air inquiet

Clarke « Dans l'abdomen »

Lexa se lève et me fait prend la main pour que je me lève également.

Lexa « Je suis désolée de te demander ça mais est-ce que tu peux enlever ta robe »

Clarke « Je te demande pardon ? »

Lexa « Oui, pour t'examiner, ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste vérifier que tu ne vas pas mourir cette nuit et ta mère ne risque pas de me tuer après »

Je me retourne pour qu'elle détache ma robe, elle descend la fermeture. Je fais glisser ma robe qui atterrie à mes pieds et me retourne. Je vois qu'elle me détaille du regard ce qui me fait sourire.

Clarke « Alors Mme L'infirmière, comment je suis ? » En souriant

Elle se met à rougir, c'était trop mignon.

Clarke « Je pense que pour examiner tu devrais toucher ? »

Lexa rougit encore plus.

Clarke « Je pense également que c'est plutôt à moi d'être gênée » En souriant

Lexa « C'est vrai »

Elle posa la main sur mon abdomen, ce qui me fait frissonner. Elle la décale et je me mets à grimacer.

Lexa « Tu as mal ? »

Clarke « Légèrement, mais ça va passer »

Lexa « Je maintiens que tu devrais aller à l'hôpital »

Clarke « Je suis bien mieux ici » En souriant

Nous nous regardons dans les yeux pendant un bout de temps, sa main est toujours sur mon ventre.

Lexa « Tu devrais aller te coucher, ça te ferai du bien »

Clarke « Je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas rester seule, j'ai peur de rester seule » En baissant les yeux

Lexa « Je peux rester … enfin, si tu veux seulement»

Clarke « j'aimerai tellement » En souriant

Je lui prends la main et la tire vers l'escalier pour aller jusqu'à ma chambre. Elle voyant ma chambre, je réalise qu'il y a des fringues partout.

Clarke « Oh, j'ai oublié qu'avec Raven, on était passée s'habiller »

Lexa « C'est rien » En rigolant

J'attrape mon maillot des Lakers et le mets en vitesse.

Lexa « Les Lakers, vraiment ? »

Clarke « Ne critique pas »

Je jette alors les vêtements qui trainent sur mon lit et les mets par terre.

Clarke « Prends ce que tu veux pour dormir, ça doit être à ta taille »

Lexa « Merci »

Elle prend un large tee-shirt qui traine et un shorty.

Clarke « Je vais te laisser te changer, je vais aller chercher mon portable qui est resté en bas »

Lorsque je reviens, elle est changée. Je m'allonge dans mon lit et lui fais signe de venir me rejoindre. Elle se glissa dans mon lit. Je me retourne vers elle.

Clarke « Merci d'être là »

Je lui dépose alors un léger baiser au coin des lèvres et me retourne puis m'endors rapidement.

POV Lexa :

Je fais n'importe quoi ! Clarke me fait faire n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que je fous dans le lit d'une de mes élèves !

Clarke se mit alors à bouger dans son sommeil.

Clarke « Non …. Finn…..Arrête »

Je me retourne pour la trouver dos à moi qui tremblait, elle doit être en train de faire un cauchemar. Je ne réfléchis pas plus, et glisse un bras qui retombe sur son ventre et la serre contre moi. Je glisse ma tête vers son oreille.

Lexa « Chut ! Ce n'est rien, je suis là ! » En murmurant

Elle se calme presque aussitôt et je commence à retirer ma main mais elle l'attrape et la serre. Je laisse donc retomber doucement ma tête près de la sienne, mon nez frôle sa nuque et est plongé dans ses cheveux, ma poitrine est collée à son dos. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir avec la douce odeur d'amande qui émane de ses cheveux.

La lumière du soleil qui traverse le store me réveille doucement, je sens un poids sur mon buste et ouvre les yeux pour y découvrir Clarke qui est étalée sur moi, sa tête posée dans ma nuque, son bras sur mon ventre avec sa main juste sous ma poitrine et sa jambe entre les miennes. Elle me bloque littéralement au lit. Je reste ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, n'osant pas bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à émerger. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et les plonge dans les miens. Elle rougit en se décalant de moi en vitesse.

Clarke « Je suis désolée…Je ne….Je n'ai pas fait exprès »

Lexa « Ne t'inquiète pas Clarke, c'est bon, tu dormais, tu aurais pu faire ça avec n'importe qui » En souriant

Clarke « Je ne l'aurai pas fait avec n'importe qui justement » En rougissant de plus belle

Lexa « C'est rien, je t'assure, tu n'allais pas bien, je comprends »

Clarke semblait vraiment gênée de s'être réveillée sur moi, mais elle était tellement adorable.

Clarke « Euh tu as faim ? »

Lexa « Oui, beaucoup » En riant

Clarke « Désolée pour toi, mais je ne ferai pas de pancakes, plus je suis loin de la cuisine, mieux le monde se porte, donc ce sera des céréales, enfin si ça te va ? »

Lexa « Oui, ça me va t'inquiète »

Je commence à me lever quand Clarke m'attrape le bras et me tire au lit.

Clarke « Dimanche, c'est petit dej au lit, alors tu ne bouges pas, j'arrive »

Elle se lève et quitte sa chambre. Elle revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard avec deux bols et trois boites de céréales.

Clarke « Je ne savais pas ce que tu voulais alors j'ai tout pris » En souriant

Lexa « Tu es vraiment fille unique, parce que ce ne sont que des céréales pour enfant !? » En rigolant

Clarke « Je mange beaucoup de céréales donc on anticipe » En me tirant la langue

On mange dans son lit tout en discutant et une fois fini :

Clarke « Tu veux prendre une douche peut-être ? »

Lexa « Je veux bien »

Elle m'emmène dans la salle de bain et me sort une serviette.

Clarke « Par contre, on n'a pas encore installé de verrou mais t'inquiète, je ne rentrerai pas promis » Avec un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la salle de bain.

Je me déshabille et entre dans la douche. L'eau chaude est tellement agréable.

Abby « Clarke, tu n'aurais pas pris mon collier, je vais voir une amie et je voudrais le mettre » En parlant fort pour se faire entendre d'en bas

Merde, sa mère est rentrée si elle me voit, l'enseignement c'est finit pour moi.

Clarke « Je suis dans la douche, je peux pas t'aider là » En parlant fort pour se faire entendre d'en haut

Abby « Je suis sûre que tu l'as laissé sur ton bureau, je vais le chercher » En parlant fort pour se faire entendre d'en bas

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et je suppose que c'est Clarke comme je ne la vois pas à cause du rideau de douche.

Clarke « Je suis désolée mais elle va dans ma chambre alors »

Lexa « Tu ne tiens pas tes promesses, je retiens » En riant

Abby « Il n'est pas dans ta chambre, tu as du le laisser dans ta salle de bain » En parlant fort

Clarke « Merde, il est là »

Le bruit des pas de la mère de Clarke se rapproche de la salle de bain et le bruit de la poignée se fait entendre, tout à coup, Clarke se retrouve sous la douche avec moi en plaquant la main sur ma bouche pour ne pas que je parle.

Clarke « Désolée » En murmurant et détournant le regard

Je me retrouve donc sous la douche nue avec Clarke en face de moi en tee-shirt, culotte…. Et sa mère de l'autre côté du rideau.

Abby « Tu vois il est là, je savais que tu l'avais »

Clarke « Ah oui, j'ai oublié, tu peux sortir maintenant ? »

Abby « Oui, j'y vais ! D'ailleurs, tu ne sais pas à qui est la berline noire qui est devant la maison ? »

Et merde, j'aurai du me garer un peu plus loin.

Clarke « A un mec qui est tombé en panne d'essence, il m'a demandé s'il gênait, j'ai dit que non, il devrait revenir avec un bidon dans la journée »

Abby « Ah ok, c'est drôle, elle me dit quelque chose »

Clarke « Il y en a plein en ville des comme ça, ça doit être ça »

Abby « Surement, bon j'y vais, on se voit cette après-midi, bisous »

Elle sort et Clarke retire sa main.

Lexa « Alors, non, on n'en voit pas partout en ville, ce n'est pas un modèle courant »

Clarke « Mme a des goûts de luxe aussi, mais tu préférais peut-être que je lui dise qu'elle l'avait vu quand ma prof de philo m'avait ramené ? »

Lexa « Ce n'est pas si mal finalement » En riant

Clarke « Je vais te laisse finir »

Lexa « C'est bon, j'ai fini »

Clarke sort de la douche et me tend une serviette que j'enroule autour de moi.

Lexa « Tu vas être malade si tu restes avec ton tee-shirt mouillé »

Clarke « Je pourrais sécher comme ça » En faisant un clin d'œil

Clarke « Tu noteras le petit jeu de mot bien sûr »

Lexa « Je ne noterai rien, c'était nul, et si tu es malade, tu ne viendras pas à la sortie »

Clarke « Tu n'es pas drôle ! C'est vrai, je vais me changer de ce pas »

Elle part dans sa chambre avec une serviette pendant que je me rhabille. Je la rejoins ensuite dans la chambre et la trouve de dos avec un énorme bleu.

Lexa « Clarke, tu dois avoir très mal » En touchant délicatement le bleu

Clarke « Non, ça va, c'est rien » En enfilant un haut.

Lexa « Tu ne peux pas dire que c'est rien, si je n'étais pas arrivée, il se serait passé quoi ? »

Clarke « Tu étais là, la question ne se pose pas alors changeons de sujet »

Lexa « Non, je ne peux pas faire comme toi, et faire comme si rien n'était arrivé, c'est grave »

Clarke « Tu lui as fait peur, il ne reviendra plus »

Lexa « Mais je ne serai pas toujours là ! »

Clarke « C'est bien dommage »

Lexa « Je ne rigole pas, ça pourrait être bien pire la prochaine fois et beaucoup plus grave ! »

Clarke « En quoi ça te regarde de toute façon !? C'est MA vie ok ? Ca ne regarde que moi ! Alors si je ne veux rien faire, je ne ferai rien et tu ne feras rien de plus ! »

Lexa «Tu ne peux pas me demander de ne rien faire alors qu'il traine en ville ! »

Clarke « Tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée, tu n'es que ma prof alors comportes toi comme telle ! »

Lexa « Très bien ! »

Je récupère mon téléphone qui traine sur le bureau et sors de sa chambre en claquant la porte.

POV Clarke :

Je l'entends descendre les escaliers, et sors de ma chambre en courant.

Clarke « Attends »

Trop tard, la porte d'entrée claque, elle est partie. Je reste en haut des escaliers et le bruit du moteur se fait attendre jusqu'à disparaitre au loin.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et me laisse glisser contre la porte avant de fondre en larmes. Je suis trop bête ! Ce n'est pas que ma prof, je ne veux pas que ce soit seulement ma prof ! Elle était là pour moi et je l'ai envoyé bouler. Je reste ainsi un bon moment avant d'attraper mon téléphone pour l'appeler, mais elle ne répond pas, je lui envois alors un sms.

 **A 13h05, A Sexy Teacher :**

 **« Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que j'ai dit, je me suis emportée et je regrette vraiment »**

Je vais m'allonger dans mon lit lorsque mon téléphone sonne.

 **A 13h18, De Sexy Teacher :**

 **« Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je suis ton professeur et à partir de maintenant, ça se passera ainsi, alors tu peux supprimer mon numéro »**

Au fur et à mesure que je lis le message, les larmes coulent et je m'enroule dans ma couette pour pleurer. J'ai vraiment merdé !

Je me suis endormie en pleurant et suis réveillée par la sonnerie de mon portable, je regarde l'heure, il est maintenant 17h et le destinataire est inconnu mais je réponds quand même.

Anya « Clarke ? C'est Anya, j'ai pris ton numéro dans le portable de Lexa, je pense qu'il faut qu'on se voit »

Clarke « Maintenant ? Je suis pas trop en état là »

Anya « Oui, maintenant, on se retrouve dans le parc au banc vers la fontaine dans un quart d'heure » et elle raccroche.

Je me lève et m'attache les cheveux comme je peux, enfile mes baskets et pars rejoindre Anya.

J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va me dire…. Ou me faire.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'arrive au parc et voit Anya sur le banc avec son téléphone. J'arrive à sa hauteur quand elle lève les yeux de son portable pour les poser sur moi.

Clarke « Si tu viens m'engueuler, c'est pas la peine, je m'en veux déjà suffisamment »

Anya « Avant de t'engueuler, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé »

Clarke « Lexa ne t'a pas dit ? » En haussant les sourcils

Anya « Non, rien, alors dis-moi »

Clarke « Mais comment tu sais qu'il y a eu un truc alors ? »

Anya « Clarke, c'est ma sœur je te rappelle, je la connais mieux que personne, alors quand elle rentre en claquant la porte, qu'elle ne me répond pas, s'enferme dans sa chambre avant d'en sortir et de partir à la salle de sport, je sais très bien qu'il y a un problème et c'est pas dur de savoir qui doit être au courant »

Clarke « Elle m'a aidé et je lui ai dit qu'elle était ma prof alors elle devait se comporter comme telle » En baissant les yeux

Anya «Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça !? Je croyais que tu voulais plus d'elle justement »

Clarke « Oui, je veux plus mais je me suis emportée, je ne le pensais pas du tout, je ne veux pas qu'elle se comporte comme ma prof, je veux qu'elle enlève son masque lorsqu'elle est avec moi »

Anya « Tu as intérêt à arranger ça, sinon tu auras affaire à moi, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu comme ça, ça a mal fini»

Sur ce, elle se lève et commence à partir.

Clarke « Je fais comment ? J'ai essayé mais elle ne veut pas m'écouter » En parlant fort

Anya se retourne.

Anya « Forces-la à t'écouter, elle doit être à la salle Grounders »

Puis elle repartie.

Je reste là un petit moment, ne sachant pas si je devais rentrer ou courir jusque la salle. Je me décide finalement à aller voir Lexa. Je regarde sur mon portable comment m'y rendre et me mets à courir. Une fois, devant la salle, je regarde l'heure, il est 18h, j'espère qu'elle est encore là.

J'entre et cherche une brune. Je commence à faire le tour mais ne la trouvant nulle part, je demande à un homme qui semble être un coach.

Clarke « Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu Lexa ? »

Titus « Vous êtes ? »

Clarke « Euh, je suis Clarke »

Titus « Hmm, elle est partie il y a un quart d'heure »

Clarke « Et vous savez où elle est partie ? »

Titus « Non, mais je pense que vous devriez la laisser »

Clarke « Je vous demande pardon ? »

Titus « Vous devriez la laisser tranquille, vous allez lui apporter que du malheur »

Clarke « En quoi ça vous regarde ? »

Titus « J'ai des gens à coacher »

Et il part rejoindre un homme sans me donner de réponse.

Je quitte alors la salle pour rentrer chez moi.

POV Lexa :

Après avoir fini de me doucher et de me changer, je sors des vestiaires des filles et retourne voir Titus pour lui dire au revoir.

Lexa « Bon, je vais rentrer maintenant »

Titus « D'accord, repasse quand tu veux, tu es toujours la bienvenue »

Je lui souris et quitte la salle, je regarde ma montre qui affiche 18h30 et me dis que Anya va me passer un interrogatoire.

Je rentre chez moi, et jette mon sac dans l'entrée. Anya est sur le canapé et se retourne vers moi en m'entendant entrer.

Anya « Tu comptes me dire pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ou je vais devoir enquêter ? »

Lexa « J'ai rien à dire, je vais me coucher » En partant dans ma chambre

Anya « Lexa, tu ne veux vraiment pas me parler ? »

Lexa « Non, du tout »

Je vais dans ma chambre, me change puis me couche et ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

Mon réveil sonne et me réveille, je me prépare puis vais au lycée pour les cours. Les cours me paraissent durer une éternité puis arrive le cours des terminales.

Les élèves rentrent tour à tour dans la salle et s'installent à leur place. Une fois tous installés, je commence mon cours.

Lexa « Je vais vous rendre vos devoirs, vous avez bien appris votre cours car tout le monde a eu la moyenne »

Je vais de place en place pour donner les copies, en arrivant à Raven, je pose sa copie sur sa table.

Raven « J'ai réussi ! » Avec un énorme sourire

Lexa « Ta récompense est dans la copie »

Elle s'empresse de l'ouvrir pour y trouver un post-it avec le numéro de Anya dessus.

Raven « Merci beaucoup »

Je continue mon tour et arrive à Clarke, je lui pose sa copie sans lui accorder un regard, je reconnais que je suis toujours vexée.

Le cours étant fini, les élèves quittent la salle pendant que je range mes affaires.

Clarke « On peut parler ? »

Lexa « Si c'est à propos du cours, vas-y, sinon je n'ai pas le temps »

Clarke « Lexa, je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça, je ne … »

Lexa « Stop Clarke, ce n'est pas en rapport avec le cours, au revoir » en la coupant

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps, récupère mes affaires et quitte la salle. Les couloirs sont vides car les cours ont repris et j'entends Clarke m'appeler.

Clarke « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Tu ne vas pas pourvoir me fuir éternellement ! »

Je me retourne.

Lexa « Je fais pourtant ce que tu voulais et tu avais entièrement raison alors maintenant conduit toi en adulte et arrête de me suivre »

Je me retourne et quitte le couloir en y laissant Clarke seule. Une fois dans les escaliers, je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue, je l'essuie vite d'un revers de la main.

Je le reconnais, elle m'a blessé, je me suis attachée à elle et elle m'a jeté, je ne la suis vraiment pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Mais même si je lui en veux, je sais qu'elle avait raison, je suis sa prof, je ne dois pas me comporter comme ça. Je ne devrais donc pas lui en vouloir, mais pourtant, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je rentre donc chez moi, et récupère mes affaires de sport pour aller à la salle. Etrangement, depuis deux jours, je ressens le besoin d'y aller pour me défouler.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures là-bas, avec qu'une envie, prendre une bonne douche. Je rentre dans mon appartement et vais vers le frigo pour y prendre de l'eau. Je tombe alors sur Anya en tee-shirt et culotte qui fouille dans les placards, elle n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Je fais donc exprès de me racler la gorge. Elle se retourne aussitôt en sursautant.

Anya « Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Lexa « Heu, je suis chez moi et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas ? Et pourquoi tu es habillée comme ça ? »

Anya « Non, je bosse pas, mais tu restes pas plus longtemps à la salle d'habitude ? »

Lexa « Tu me surveilles maintenant ? »

A ce moment arrive Raven dans le salon en sous-vêtement.

Raven « Anya, tu fais quoi ? Je t'attends »

Elle se tourne alors vers nous et se met aussitôt à rougir en me voyant.

Lexa « Oui Anya, tu fais quoi ? » Tout en me tournant vers elle

Raven « Je crois que j'ai un truc à faire par-là » En retournant en vitesse dans la chambre de Anya

Lexa « Donc ? »

Anya « Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne sais pas ce que l'on fait, si tu me dis non, je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois ma sœur »

Lexa « Tu ne peux pas ramener mon élève ici ! Tu sais ce que je risque si on apprend qu'elle était chez moi ? Je pourrai être renvoyée »

Anya « Tu n'étais même pas là, y a pas de problème, t'inquiète, bon j'y retourne, on m'attend »

Lexa « Je ne peux pas rester sachant ce que vous allez faire, ah » en faisant une mine dégoutée

Anya « Fais pas ta prude, tu sais que j'ai une vie sexuelle très épanouie »

Lexa « J'en ai assez entendu, quand je reviens, elle devra être partie »

J'attrape mon livre qui traine sur la table et prends la porte. Je quitte mon appartement avec une image horrible en tête que je voudrais absolument effacer. Je commence à me diriger vers le parc où j'ai l'habitude de courir pour m'y installer sur un banc et lire tranquillement.

Au bout d'un certain temps, on vient me sortir de mon livre.

? « Qu'est-ce qu'une magnifique femme fait-elle toute seule ici ? »

Lexa « Il me semble évident que la question ne se pose pas » Tout en levant les yeux de mon livre pour tomber sur…

Lexa « Clarke ? Tu ne m'écoutes vraiment pas quand je parle ? »

Clarke « Bien sûr que si mais je maintiens que c'est une mauvaise idée, je regrette vraiment tout ce que j'ai dit, c'est sorti sur le coup, mais je ne le pensais pas, je ne veux vraiment pas que tu mettes de la distance entre nous, j'ai besoin de toi » Tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi

Lexa « Clarke, je ne peux pas, tu me mets dans une situation vraiment embarrassante »

Clarke m'attrape le menton du bout des doigts pour que je la regarde.

Clarke « Regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que tu ne veux plus me revoir, que tu ne veux plus me parler et j'arrêterai, je me conduirai comme une élève doit le faire, mais si tu ne peux pas, tu peux être sûre que je ferai tout mon possible pour te récupérer, que tu ne t'éloignes plus et que tu restes toujours avec moi »

Lexa « Clarke, arrêtes... » D'une voix toute faible

Clarke « Pourquoi tu tiens tant à t'éloigner alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ? »

Lexa « L'amour est une faiblesse, Clarke »

Clarke « Je te plais ? » Avec un léger sourire

Je ne trouve rien à dire et détourne seulement le regard. Clarke m'attrape alors par la main et me tire pour me lever et m'emmener quelque part.

Lexa « Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? »

Clarke « C'est une surprise »

Elle m'entraine dans une ruelle sombre où elle me lâche la main.

Lexa « Si ta note ne t'a pas plu et que tu voulais me tuer, tu aurais pu trouver plus original »

Clarke « Monte au lieu de dire n'importe quoi » Tout en me montrant une échelle.

Je commence donc à monter, et elle me suit. J'arrive sur le toit d'un immeuble et aperçois une vue magnifique.

Lexa « C'est magnifique, mais pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? »

Elle me rejoint.

Clarke « C'est mon endroit préféré à Polis, il n'y a jamais personne qui vient ici alors personne ne nous verra »

Lexa « Qu'est-ce qu… »

Clarke « Laisse-moi finir. L'amour n'est pas une faiblesse comme tu sembles le penser, c'est au contraire une force, elle te pousse à donner le meilleur de toi-même et à te surpasser, bien sûr, on est parfois blesser mais ne préfères-tu pas prendre le risque de te blesser, si c'est pour vivre quelque chose de merveilleux ? Même si ça ne dure pas toujours, tu vivras dans le bonheur pendant un temps puis ça recommencera. Tu ne peux pas renoncer au bonheur de peur d'être blessée»

Lexa « L'amour pousse à prendre des décisions avec le cœur et non la raison, ce qui pousse à prendre de mauvaises décisions… »

Clarke « Mais les meilleurs moments de la vie sont ceux que l'on partage avec les gens que l'on aime, c'est ceux qui les rend si beaux, tu ne peux pas bannir tout ça »

Lexa « Et si c'est déjà fait ? »

Clarke « Ca ne l'est pas, tu aimes Anya et ça se voit, que tu le veuilles ou non, elle influence déjà tes choix que tu empêches les autres de t'approcher ou non, tes décisions ne viennent déjà plus à 100% de ta raison, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, c'est ce qui nous rend humain »

Une larme se met à couler le long de joue sans que je puisse la contrôler. Clarke se rapproche de moi et essuie avec son pouce ma larme. Mon regard plonge dans ses yeux d'un bleu hypnotisant. Sa main glisse alors le long de ma joue pour atteindre ma nuque. Elle commence à se rapprocher.

Lexa « Clarke, non… »

Je commence à sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Clarke « Alors arrête-moi »

Ses lèvres entrent alors en contact avec les miennes, j'en ressens des frissons dans tout le corps. Mes mains se retrouvent dans son dos et sa deuxième main se place sur ma hanche. Le baiser s'intensifie et j'en ressens des papillons dans le bas ventre.

* * *

 **Meuline :** **Ahah j'aime vous faire attendre… et je suis sadique, un super combo pour décider quand arrêter mon chapitre ;)**

 **Isis7981 :** **Merci, j'ai eu horreur d'écrire le cours au final, j'étais obligée d'être trop concentrée ahah :D Tout est bien qui finit bien, même si Raven parle beaucoup, c'était rien ;) Bravo ! Lexa est la sauveuse :D**

 **Little Monkey Fanfic : ****Et oui, Finn est un con ! (enfin, c'est mon point de vu) ;)**

 **Eloooo : ****Et oui, Lexa arrive, je n'allais pas laisser Clarke comme ça, je ne suis pas si méchante :P**

 **Jessie943 : ****Moi, j'aime bien, alors je ne vais pas me soigner :P ça va la fin est soft là, je me suis « calmée » ;) Lexa arrive, comme tous les supers héros, elle arrive un peu en retard :D**

 **GwenLexaTriku :** **Merci :D Tant mieux, parce que ce cours m'a donné du mal, j'ai jamais passé autant de temps sur de la philo :O Ahah, c'est sûr mdr :D Clarke manipule Lexa comme elle veut , et évidemment que Lexa va intervenir, je suis pas méchante, faut bien un héros ;) Finalement ça serait après Noël comme j'ai pris du retard :D Je ne suis pas la seule ! Je suis tellement rassurée, j'ai eu peur d'être un vrai boulet… quoi que c'est quand même possible, mais je suis pas la seule ! :D A bientôt :***

 **KeepHopePrincess : ****C'est pas drôle de se moquer :P C'est ça, mais vive moi quand même sinon tu l'aurais pas lu, je te signale :P Il suffisait de le demander pour qu'il arrive ;) Je ne peux pas le promettre ça ;) C'est un duo de chocs aussi Anya et Raven :D Lexa lui a bien cassé la gueule t'inquiète ;) Que d'émotion pendant ce chapitre, celui-là et pas mal non plus dans son genre :P Merciiiii :***

 **Alinegranger :** **Merci ;D**

 **Sarah3386:** **Sa réaction ne s'est pas fait attendre, elle lui est rentrée direct dedans ;)**

 **Clexa9223 :** **Mon sadisme peut vous laisser avec autant de suspense qu'il lui plaît ;P Et la sauveuse est ….. Lexa ! Donc habituellement, c'est le mardi , excepté la semaine dernière mais sinon c'est ça ;)**

 **Zilly Louane :** **Merci ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyyy !**

 **Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard, j'espère que ça ne va pas devenir une habitude ahah**

 **Ce chapitre ne sera que sur le voyage à New York, en espérant qu'il comblera vos attentes )**

 **Merci à Loo's et KeepHopePrincess pour leurs corrections :***

 **Bonnes Fêtes à vous et bonne lecture )**

 **-G.**

* * *

POV Lexa :

Voilà maintenant quatre jours que Clarke m'avait embrassé et que j'ai pris soin de la fuir et de ne jamais être seule avec elle. Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir face à elle, si je dois suivre ma tête ou mon cœur, et il faut bien reconnaitre que ma tête prend le dessus sur mon cœur. Je vais avoir plus de mal à la fuir pendant le voyage. Le départ étant prévu pour 10h, je me dois donc d'être au lycée pour 9h30. Je jette un œil à mon réveil qui affiche 8h37 et me décide de me lever. Tandis que je sors de ma chambre pour prendre un café, les yeux toujours à moitié fermés, Anya se jette sur moi et manque de me faire tomber.

Lexa « Mais Anya, ça va pas la tête ! Tu aurais pu me faire hyper mal ! »

Anya « Excuse-moi d'être triste que ma sœur me quitte à Thanksgiving pour aller en voyage » Tout en me serrant dans ses bras

Lexa « Je te rappelle juste comme ça que c'est pour le travail »

Anya « Le résultat est le même »

Lexa « Fait pas semblant d'être triste alors que je sais que à la minute où tu auras vu ma voiture partir, Raven fera son apparition ici »

Anya « Oui, mais quand même, il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de me consoler, elle ne m'abandonne pas elle »

Lexa « Bien sûr, et tu ne voudrais pas me lâcher maintenant ? »

Anya « Rohhhhh » Avant d'aller s'allonger dans le canapé

Lexa « Merci »

Enfin libre de mes mouvements, je me prépare une grande tasse de café, je sens que le trajet en bus va être très long, heureusement que Lincoln est là.

Je me douche puis me prépare et récupère ma valise, prête à partir vers 9h10.

Anya « J'ai même pas le droit à un bisou d'au revoir ? »

Lexa « J'arrive, tu ne me laisses pas le temps aussi »

Anya « Tu veux pas que je t'emmène ? »

Lexa « Je n'ai plus 10 ans, je pense que je peux y aller seule »

Anya « Mais tu es toujours ma petite sœur » En me frottant le haut du crâne

Lexa « Anya ! Je viens de me coiffer, tu le fais exprès !? »

Anya « Quatre jours sans entendre le doux son de tes râlements, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

Lexa « Pfff »

Je sors de l'appartement en entendant Anya rire toute seule. En arrivant, j'aperçois Lincoln qui est déjà là.

Lexa « Lincoln ! Heureusement que tu es là, je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sinon » En le prenant dans mes bras

Lincoln « Pour te sauver des élèves ou de ta sœur ? Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire »

Lexa « Les deux se valent, à mon plus grand désespoir, lorsque je quitte le boulot je rentre et tombe sur une « Lycéenne », elle serait au lycée, ça ne m'étonnerait pas »

Marcus fait son apparition pour saluer les élèves et les quelques profs qui nous accompagnent avant de venir nous voir.

Marcus « Bonjour, , »

Lincoln « Bonjour, mais c'est bizarre dit comme ça, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lincoln »

Lexa «Je suis d'accord, ça fait bizarre »

Marcus « Excusez-moi, Lexa, Lincoln »

Lexa « C'est mieux comme ça » En souriant

Marcus « Bon, je vais vous laisser, vous avez un bus qui vous attends »

Toutes les valises étaient dans le bus, et les autres profs avaient déjà fait l'appel. Ils n'attendent que nous pour partir.

Lincoln « Je sais, nous sommes longs, mais les meilleurs pour la fin » En riant, vite suivi par les élèves pendant qu'il monte dans le bus.

Je le suis et rentre à mon tour dans le bus.

? « Ah oui, le meilleur pour le fin en effet » suivi par plusieurs sifflements

Je lève la tête pour essayer de voir qui a parlé, tout en souriant mais Pike ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre qu'il se lève de sa place.

Charles « Ce n'est pas une façon de se comporter face à un professeur alors vous arrêtez tout de suite »

Lincoln me fait signe de m'asseoir alors je me mets à côté de lui.

Lincoln « Toujours autant de succès auprès des élèves à ce que je vois » Avec un clin d'œil

Pike prend le micro et commence son discours sur le fonctionnement du voyage.

Charles « Tout d'abord, va passer pour savoir la répartition des chambres qui seront pour 2 personnes »

Murphy « On peut faire mixte ? »

Charles « Non, pas de mixité dans les chambres, les repas seront entre 7h et 9h, entre 12h et 14h et entre 19h et 21h, si vous loupez un repas, ce sera votre problème sinon vous aurez quartier libre à partir de vendredi, nous arriverons vers 14h30 avec une pause d'une heure pour manger vers midi. Cet après-midi, sera réservée à l'installation et le soir au repas de Thanksgiving que nous ferons tous ensemble. Des questions ?...Non ?... Bien, à vous »

Je récupère une feuille et commence à prendre notes des groupes, sans grande surprise, la majorité des gens se mettent avec la personne d'à côté.

Lexa « Griffin, avec Blake, je suppose ? »

Clarke « Je suppose qu'avec vous ce n'est pas possible ? » En souriant

Octavia « Tu me lâcherais comme ça ? » Avec une mine faussement choquée

Clarke « Pour ça, évidemment » En levant les yeux au ciel

Lexa « Tout d'abord, ça ? Je ne suis pas une chose, ça en est presque vexant et ensuite, ce n'est pas possible en effet donc ? »

Clarke « Si je n'ai pas le choix alors »

Octavia « Dit que je suis un fardeau tant que tu y es »

Clarke « Un peu quand même »

Elle se prend ensuite le poing d'Octavia dans l'épaule et je fini mon tour en rendant la feuille à Pike.

Je passe le reste du trajet à discuter avec Lincoln de tout et de rien jusqu'à la pause puis jusqu'à notre arrivée.

Nous sommes arrivés dans un petit hôtel, en plein New-York. Un employé de l'hôtel nous apporte les clefs de toutes nos chambres que nous donnons ensuite à nos élèves qui partent tous s'installer suivis des profs qui font de même. Nous, les profs, avons la chance d'avoir chacun nos chambres individuelles. Ma chambre se trouve juste à côté de celle de Lincoln, ce qui est plutôt pas mal.

Vers 19h30, Lincoln toque à ma porte pour me dire de venir car le repas de Thanksgiving va commencer alors nous nous dirigeons vers la salle, pour le moment, seuls les profs sont là et les élèves ne tardent pas à arriver. Pour l'occasion, nous avions décidé de mélanger les élèves et les profs. C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée avec Clarke en face de moi, Lincoln à ma gauche qui a Octavia en face de lui, Ontari à ma droite et pour notre plus grand bonheur avec Lincoln, Pike est à l'opposé de nous.

Une fois tout le monde arrivé, les plats commencent à arriver et les discussions aussi.

Ontari « , vous avez prévu quoi à faire pour demain ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Euh je ne sais pas trop, je vais y aller à l'impro avec Lincoln, et vous ? » En souriant également

Clarke « Alors nous, ça va être shopping ! »

Ontari « On ne te parlait pas Griffin » En lui jetant un regard noir

Ontari « J'osai espérer pouvoir vous accompagner » Avec un énorme sourire

Lexa « Lincoln, si Ontari nous accompagne, ça te dérange ? »

Lincoln « Non, du tout »

Ontari « Cool ! On se rejoint à quelle heure ? 10h ? »

Lincoln « Oh, je pense que ce sera plus vers 13h, il y en a une qui profite de ces week-ends pour dormir »

Lexa « Tu ne parles pas de moi bien sûr, je ne passe pas le week-end au lit »

Lincoln « Ah bon ? Et Anya sera du même avis bien sûr ? »

Lexa « Absolument »

Lincoln « J'ai un étrange souvenir que tu m'avais plaqué au sol parce que je t'avais réveillé à midi » En rigolant

Lexa « Recommence et je le refais »

Lincoln « Tu n'y arriveras pas, je me suis entrainé » Avec un air de défi

Lexa « Eh bien, nous avons trouvé ce que l'on fera demain, il doit bien avoir une salle de sport dans le coin, mais devant tes élèves, tu risques de le regretter » Avec un léger sourire

Lincoln « Ça me va, tu risques de le regretter quand tu mordras la poussière »

Lexa « L'espoir fait vivre, tu veux un combat en quoi ? »

Lincoln «Laissons les élèves décider »

Clarke « Escrime » Aussitôt la phrase de Lincoln fini

Nous nous tournons tout deux vers elle.

Clarke « C'est le moins dangereux pour un duel »

Lexa « Ça te va ? »

Lincoln « Bien sûr, je te battrai dans ton sport de prédilection, ça en sera d'autant plus beau »

Ontari « En tout cas, je suis pour vous moi » En me regardant

Lincoln « Ton fan club pourra te consoler quand tu auras perdu » Avec un sourire en coin

Lexa « On en parle du tien ou c'est bon ? » En riant

Le repas continu sur une note légère. Les élèves discutent avec les profs et inversement. Le repas se termine aux alentours de 23h et tout le monde retourne dans sa chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

POV Clarke :

Je suis avec Octavia dans notre chambre et nous discutons avant de nous coucher.

Clarke « Non, mais tu as vu Ontari ! Elle n'a pas lâché Lexa du regard et elle buvait toutes ces paroles »

Octavia « Serais-tu jalouse qu'elle passe la journée avec elle, demain ? » En riant

Clarke « Quoi ? Non, n'importe quoi. C'est juste qu'elle lui a fait du rentre dedans pendant tout le repas »

Octavia « Ça me rappelle vaguement toi, mais quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'es pas d'accord, c'est intéressant »

Clarke « Tu insinues quoi là ? »

Octavia « Tu es juste à fond sur elle, et tu es totalement jalouse de voir que Ontari s'intéresse à elle »

Clarke « pff »

Octavia « Et tu ne sais absolument pas quoi penser depuis que vous vous êtes embrassées et qu'elle t'a quasiment fui »

Clarke « Elle ne m'a pas fui, elle était sûrement très occupée »

Octavia « Tu la défends, c'est tellement mignon »

Clarke « Et sinon, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu vos regards avec Lincoln » Avec un sourire en coin

Octavia « Je ne cache rien, ça se passe super bien, on passe notre journée de samedi ensemble » Avec un grand sourire

Clarke « Quel dommage, je vais devoir passer la journée avec Lexa du coup » Avec un énorme sourire

Octavia « Je sens ta tristesse d'ici » En riant

Nous nous sommes endormis peu de temps après.

Alors que je dors tranquillement, une masse se retrouve sur moi et me réveille.

Clarke « O', tu pourrais me laisser dormir quand même » En essayant de la pousser du lit sans résultat

Octavia « Je t'ai suffisamment laissé dormir, il est déjà 14h30 et on va louper le duel des Woods si tu te lèves pas maintenant »

Clarke « Déjà ? Ok, j'arrive » En me levant aussitôt

Je me suis habillée en vitesse et Octavia m'entraine dehors.

Octavia « Le duel est à 15h à la salle juste à côté et comme on a loupé le repas, on a qu'à passer prendre un truc à manger, on va direct là-bas et ensuite, SHOPPING ! »

Clarke « Ça marche ! Mais attends comment tu sais l'heure et où s'est ? »

Octavia « Lincoln m'a envoyé par message, et il dit qu'il n'en peut plus d'Ontari, apparemment elle monopolise Lexa »

Clarke « Ça ne m'étonne même pas »

Octavia « Ah, Clarke est jalouse, tu vas faire quelque chose ? »

Clarke « J'ai déjà tout prévu avant de partir, je te rappelle »

Octavia « C'est vrai, mais tu vas laisser Ontari s'approprier Lexa toute la journée ? »

Clarke « Je vais voir comment ça se passe au duel »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui envoyer un sms quand même

 **A 14h47, A SexyTeacher :**

 **« Bonne chance pour ton duel ! Si tu as besoin d'une infirmière après, je peux remplacer Ontari ;) »**

 **A 14h48, De SexyTeacher :**

 **« Merci mais es-tu en train d'insinuer que je vais perdre ? :O »**

 **A 14h49, A SexyTeacher :**

 **« Non, pas du tout, je suis sûre que tu gagneras ;) Je peux être kiné sinon »**

Nous arrivons à la salle et tous les élèves y sont déjà, on voit bien que ce sont les profs préférés des élèves. Au fond, Lincoln est en train d'enfiler son masque, Lexa est assise à côté en train de mettre ces chaussures et Ontari est à côté d'elle.

Mais elle ne la lâche vraiment pas elle !

Octavia « Elle est toujours là, tu vas la laisser faire ? »

 **A 14h54, A SexyTeacher :**

 **« Je vois que ton fan club ne t'a toujours pas lâché »**

Je la vois prendre son portable et sourire.

 **A 14h55, De SexyTeacher :**

 **« Jalouse ? »**

 **A 14h56, A SexyTeacher :**

 **« Absolument pas »**

Elle reprend son portable avant de sourire à nouveau.

 **A 14h56, De SexyTeacher :**

 **« Vraiment ? »**

 **A 14h57, A SexyTeacher :**

 **« Vraiment. »**

Je la vois alors se pencher à l'oreille d'Ontari qui se met à sourire avant de se lever et de rentrer toutes les deux dans les vestiaires.

Octavia « Oh bah alors ça, si je m'y attendais »

Clarke « Attends je reviens »

Octavia « Ah j'aime ça »

Je donne à O' mon sac et part en direction des vestiaires, j'ouvre la porte d'un coup, Ontari se retourne avec surprise et Lexa aussi mais avec un sourire en coin.

Clarke « Euh le duel va commencer, vous faites quoi ? »

Ontari « m'a demandé de serrer sa protection »

Clarke « Ah ok, on vous attend »

Ontari passe devant moi et lorsque Lexa arrive à ma hauteur, elle s'arrête et me chuchote :

Lexa « Pas jalouse sinon ? » en chuchotant à mon oreille

Je rougis sans le vouloir et elle rejoint Lincoln et moi, Octavia.

Octavia « Alors ? »

Clarke « Je me suis fait avoir »

Octavia « Comment ça ? »

Clarke « J'ai nié être jalouse et du coup, elle m'a provoqué pour vérifier »

Octavia « Elle est forte, je vais bien m'entendre avec elle »

Clarke « C'est pas drôle »

Octavia « Bon aller, ça commence, quel Woods va gagner ? La tienne ou le mien ? » En me tirant la langue

Le duel commence et je ne connais rien à l'escrime donc je suis plutôt perdue heureusement, quelqu'un qui s'y connait arbitre et affiche le score. Au début, le résultat est serré, mais Lexa prend le dessus et ne laisse plus Lincoln l'approcher. Le score final est de 45 à 25 pour Lexa.

Elle retire son masque ainsi que Lincoln.

Lexa « Alors pas trop dur pour ta fierté ? » En souriant

Lincoln « Je te battrais la prochaine fois »

Lexa « Quand tu veux »

Ontari « Vous êtes la meilleure ! »

Murphy « C'est clair ! »

Tous les élèves se mettent à applaudir la performance des Woods. Lincoln et Lexa partent chacun de leurs côtés dans les vestiaires.

Octavia « Je reviens » Avant de s'éloigner

Je la vois rentrer discrètement dans le vestiaire où se trouve Lincoln.

Elle se gêne vraiment pas celle-là ahah.

Ontari « Ça se voit que tu en pinces pour Lexa »

Clarke « Quoi ? »

Ontari « J'ai bien vu comment tu nous regardais »

Clarke « Bah bien sûr, j'attends juste de voir le moment où elle en aura marre que tu la colles partout et qu'elle te mette un gros stop parce que ça crève les yeux que tu ne l'intéresses pas du tout »

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre que je sors de la salle pour attendre O' dehors.

 **A 15h31, A O' :**

 **« Je t'attends dehors, Ontari me collé »**

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Octavia fait son apparition.

Clarke « Ah enfin ! Vous faisiez quoi ? » En la prenant par l'épaule

Octavia « Ahah direct l'interrogatoire » En rigolant

Nous nous dirigeons vers les boutiques.

Clarke « Aller dit moi tout » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « Je suis allée le réconforter après cette défaite, c'est tout »

Clarke « Mouais, plus de détail aurait été mieux mais tu n'as pas l'air de vouloir m'en donner, méchante » En lui tirant la langue

Nous avons ensuite fait les boutiques pendant plusieurs heures, ce qui nous a fait louper le créneau du diner et nous avons donc dû manger dehors, même si cela n'était pas pour nous déplaire.

Nous sommes rentrées vers minuit et nous sommes direct allées nous coucher.

POV Octavia :

Je me réveille d'excellente humeur et constate que Clarke dort toujours, pour changer. Je regarde mon portable qui indique qu'il est 10h57 et une notification, enfin un message de Lincoln.

 **A 10H46, De Linc' :**

 **« Hey ! Bien dormi ? Préviens-moi quand tu es prête ;) »**

Je souris aussitôt en lisant le message.

 **A 10h59, A Linc' :**

 **« Hey ! Oui, j'ai vraiment bien dormi, je serai prête dans un quart d'heure, je te rejoints à l'entrée ;) »**

Je me mets direct à me faire belle, laisse un petit mot à Clarke et 20 minutes après, je descends et vais jusqu'à l'entrée où Lincoln m'attend.

Octavia « Désolée, j'ai été un peu plus longue que prévu »

Lincoln « Ce n'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant » Avec un léger sourire

Octavia « Alors qu'est-ce que tu m'as préparé ? »

Lincoln « J'ai pensé passer la journée au Luna Park et puis j'ai réservé au restaurant pour 20h, ça te va ? »

Octavia « C'est super ! »

Lincoln « Content que ça te plaise »

Il appelle un taxi et m'ouvre la porte avant de rentrer après moi. Une fois dans le taxi, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et m'embrasse. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de me retrouver seule avec lui et de pouvoir sortir. A Polis, trop de gens nous connaissent et si l'on nous voyait, il pourrait perdre son job.

Lincoln « On est arrivé, tu viens ? »En souriant

Octavia « Oui, j'arrive » En souriant

Je le rejoins et le suit jusqu'à l'entrée du parc.

Lincoln « Tu veux commencer par quoi ? »

Octavia « Surprend moi » Avec un clin d'œil

Lincoln « Commencer par manger, ça te convient ? »

Octavia « J'ai trop faim, j'ai pas encore mangé de la journée »

Lincoln « J'ai très faim aussi »

Nous sommes allés à un snack où nous avons acheté pour au moins 4. Puis nous avons décidé de faire des attractions. En passant devant un stand de tir à la carabine, je vois un papillon bleu en peluche qui ressemble tellement à celui que Lincoln m'avait dessiné après la soirée que je le veux absolument. Je m'arrête devant.

Octavia « Linc' ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lincoln « Oui ? »

Octavia « Tu vois le papillon bleu en peluche ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lincoln « Oui, pourquoi ? »

Octavia « Tu penses que tu pourrais essayer de me l'avoir ? » Avec un énorme sourire

Lincoln « Bien sûr » En souriant

Il se dirige vers l'homme qui tient le stand et récupère une carabine. Il commence à tirer et ne loupe aucun tir. Il recharge et retire, il ne loupe que deux tirs.

L'homme « Wouah, vous avez fait un super score ! Peu de personne ne loupe que deux tirs. Avec ça, vous pouvez avoir ce qu'il vous plaît ! Enfin, je suppose que c'est pour la demoiselle, que voulez-vous ? » En se tournant vers moi

Octavia « Euh le papillon bleu, s'il vous plaît » En souriant

L'homme me donne la peluche puis nous salut. Je me tourne vers Lincoln.

Octavia « Merci ! » En l'embrassant sur la joue

Lincoln « De rien » En souriant en retour

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon portable pour voir si Clarke est enfin levée mais n'ayant aucun message, j'en conclu qu'à 13h passé, elle dort toujours.

Lincoln « Lexa dort aussi encore si ça peut te rassurer » En rangeant son portable et en riant

Octavia « Elles iraient bien ensemble, tu trouves pas ? »

Lincoln « Oui, je trouve aussi mais Lexa est tellement … braquée de sortir avec une élève même si elles ont quasiment le même âge »

Octavia « On pourrait s'en mêler ? »

Lincoln « Surtout pas, je connais Lexa, elle nous détesterait pour ça »

Octavia « Pourtant Anya le fait » Avec une mine faussement boudeuse

Lincoln « C'est sa grande sœur, elle a beaucoup plus de liberté »

Octavia « C'est quand même pas juste »

Lincoln « Mais c'est comme ça »

Octavia « Oh ! On fait celui-là ? » En lui montra une attraction du doigt

Lincoln « Tout ce que tu veux » En souriant

Nous partons pour enchainer les attractions.

 **A 15H54, De Blondie :**

 **« Hey O', je suis levée et toujours vivante donc t'inquiète, je vais mettre mon plan en marche, souhaite moi bonne chance ;) »**

POV Lexa :

Les rayons du soleil traversant le store me sortent de mon sommeil aux alentours de 16h. Je le reconnais, j'abuse beaucoup de me lever à une telle heure mais être prof, c'est tellement fatiguant.

Je me lève et part prendre une douche pour me réveiller avant d'aller acheter un café et de quoi déjeuner en ville.

Une fois prête, je quitte ma chambre et vais jusqu'au Starbucks qui est à côté, puis vais m'acheter des donuts. Au bout d'une heure et demie, je retourne à ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte, je trouve une enveloppe juste devant. Quelqu'un a dû la glisser sous la porte. Je l'ouvre.

 **Lexa,**

 **Ce soir, je te propose une soirée que tu ne peux refuser, je suis sûre que tu vas adorer ! Mais avant que tu ne te demandes ce que ce sera, sache que c'est une surprise alors tu ne le sauras que le moment venu ;)**

 **Rejoins moi à 19h à l'entrée de l'hôtel et viens habillée décontrac ;)**

 **Une admiratrice secrète,**

 **-C.**

C ? Ca ne peut être que Clarke pour faire des trucs comme ça. Est-ce que je devrais y aller ? Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Mais je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon alors autant y aller.

 **A 18H12, A Clarke.G :**

 **« Une admiratrice secrète ? Sérieusement ? Ahahah ! Sinon, c'est bon, je serai là »**

 **A 18h13, De Clarke.G :**

 **« Possible, mais tu ne le sauras pas :P Génial, j'ai hâte d'y être :D »**

Le temps de me préparer et de m'habiller, il est l'heure d'y aller. J'attrape ma veste et mon écharpe et sors de ma chambre en direction de l'entrée où je vois Clarke qui m'attend.

Clarke « Hey, prête ? » En souriant

Lexa «Oui » En souriant également

Elle appelle un taxi, puis ouvre la portière.

Clarke « Après vous » Avec un clin d'œil

Je rentre dans le taxi et Clarke à ma suite.

Le chauffeur « Où je vous dépose ? »

Clarke « Deux secondes, Mme doit d'abord se bander les yeux » En me regardant

Lexa « Tu rigoles ? »

Clarke « J'ai l'air de rigoler ? » En me tendant un grand ruban noir

Lexa « Clarke… »

Clarke « Aller, joues le jeu »

Je prends le ruban et me bande les yeux.

Clarke « Voilà, tenez monsieur »

Le chauffeur « Très bien »

Nous roulons pendant une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver à la surprise.

Le chauffeur « Vous êtes arrivées »

Clarke « Merci » En lui donnant l'argent

Clarke me prend la main et me fait sortir de la voiture.

Lexa « Tu vas me dire maintenant ? »

Clarke « Tu peux retirer le bandeau »

Je retire le bandeau et me retourne pour voir où Clarke m'a emmené.

Lexa « Le Madison Square Garden ? On va voir un match ? »

Clarke « Oui, bon, c'est que le début de ma surprise mais être à New York et ne pas aller voir de match, je trouve que ça serait dommage » En souriant

Lexa « Je suis d'accord, qui jouent ? » En souriant

Clarke « Les Knights contre les Celtics ! Un pronostique ? »

Lexa « Victoire des Celtics »

Clarke « Eh bien, on va voir ça »

Elle m'entraine jusqu'à l'entrée où elle sort les places de son sac et m'emmène jusqu'à nos places.

Lexa « Tu avais prévu ça il y a longtemps ? »

Clarke « Tout dépend de ta définition de longtemps » Avec un sourire en coin

Lexa « Donc tu ne vas pas me dire ? »

Clarke « Hum une ou deux semaines »

Le match commence et ne me laisse pas l'occasion de répondre. Clarke est tellement à fond que ça me fait sourire, elle saute partout et ne cesse de crier et d'encourager, elle vit le match à fond. J'ai sûrement passé plus de temps à regarder Clarke qu'à suivre le match. Le match se termine avec la victoire des Celtics 115 à 87.

Clarke «Bravo, tu as bien pronostiqué, tu mérites la suite de ta surprise » En riant

Lexa « Ah parce que j'aurai mal pronostiqué, je ne l'aurai pas eu ? » En faisant semblant d'être choquée

Clarke «La question ne se pose pas comme tu as gagné » En faisant un clin d'œil

Lexa « Alors prochaine étape ? »

Clarke « La prochaine étape est à minuit donc je te propose d'aller manger quelque part »

Lexa « Ça tombe bien, j'ai faim » En souriant

Nous sommes allées manger tout en discutant pendant une bonne heure. Une fois fini, Clarke m'emmène dehors. Nous montons dans un taxi.

Clarke « Tu vas devoir remettre ça » En me tendant le ruban

Lexa « Bien » En prenant le ruban pour de nouveau me cacher les yeux

Clarke « A cette adresse, s'il vous plaît »

Le trajet dura une vingtaine de minute pendant lesquelles j'ai essayé de trouver où nous allions.

Le Chauffeur « Vous êtes à destination »

Lexa « Merci »

Le chauffeur « Je pense que ça va vous plaire »

Clarke « J'espère »

Nous sortons du taxi et alors que je m'apprête à enlever le ruban, Clarke me stoppe.

Clarke « Tut ! Pas cette fois ! Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, je vais te guider »

Lexa « Je n'ai plus trop le choix maintenant »

Clarke « Non, en effet ! Aller viens »

Elle m'entraine à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment.

Clarke « Salut Thelonious, donc c'est bon ? On peut ? »

Thelonious « Bien sûr Clarke, vas-y, tu salueras ta mère de ma part »

Clarke « Ca marche, merci »

Nous repartons et rentrons dans un ascenseur.

Lexa « On monte haut »

Clarke « Oui, plutôt, tu n'as pas le vertige au moins ? »

Lexa « Non, c'est bon »

Clarke « Tant mieux »

L'ascenseur se stoppe et lorsque les portes s'ouvrent, une bouffé d'air frais y rentre.

Lexa « Sur le toit ? »

Clarke « Bonne déduction »

Nous avançons puis elle me stoppe. Elle passe derrière moi et retire le ruban. Je me retrouve alors devant une vue qui est tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Lexa « C'est magnifique ! Comment tu as découvert ça ? »

Clarke « Mon père travaillait parfois à New York et il m'emmenait toujours ici après la fermeture pour observer les étoiles, c'est devenu mon endroit préféré, et Jaha, le gardien, est un ami de mon père c'est pour ça qu'on a pu venir après l'heure de fermeture »

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et remarque un magnifique ciel étoilé.

Clarke « Tu viens t'assoir ? »

Je me retourne et vois Clarke assise sur une couverture. Je la rejoins et m'allonge à côté d'elle. Elle fouille dans son sac.

Clarke « M&m's ? » En me tendant le paquet

Lexa « Ok, alors là, y a un truc, tu ne peux pas me sortir en une soirée tout ce que j'aime »

Clarke «Tu ne crois pas que je sois juste formidable ? »

Lexa « Non, je soupçonne plus Anya d'être dans le coup »

Clarke « Légèrement, mais j'ai tout préparé toute seule »

Lexa « Wouah, quelle grande fille ! » En riant

Clarke «Tu te moques de moi ? »

Lexa « Légèrement » En riant

Clarke s'allonge à son tour et met un plaid sur nous.

Lexa « On est où au fait ? »

Clarke « Au sommet du Top of the rock » En souriant

Nous avons passé le reste de la soirée à regarder le ciel sans vraiment parler, juste en profitant de l'instant et de la présence de l'autre jusqu'à nous endormir.

POV Clarke :

Thelonious « Clarke, debout » En me secouant doucement l'épaule

Clarke « Hum ? » En me frottant les yeux

Thelonious « On va ouvrir dans 15 minutes donc ça serait bien de se lever »

Clarke « Ouais, on va y aller, en tout cas merci »

Je le salue et le regarde partir avant de réveiller Lexa qui dort juste à côté.

Clarke « Hey, debout ! » En la secouant doucement

Lexa « Hum ? » En se redressant

Clarke « Il va falloir y aller »

Elle se relève doucement et nous allons jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

 **A 1h28, De O' :**

 **« Blondie, c'est pas pour te mettre à la porte mais si tu pouvais ne pas revenir, je vais enfin tu vois quoi ahah »**

Clarke « Bon bah, il semble que Lincoln et O' est passé une étape » En lui montrant le message

Lexa « ah en effet » en riant

Nous commençons la descente.

Clarke « Un café ne te ferait pas de mal » En riant

Lexa « C'est drôle dit donc »

Lexa « En tout cas merci pour cette soirée » En souriant

C'est dans un grand silence que nous allons jusqu'à un café, nous commandons et rentrons jusqu'à l'hôtel. En entrant, je vois Blake, le frère de Octavia à l'accueil. Je me dirige vers lui en laissant Lexa derrière moi.

Bellamy «Bonjour, je voudrais savoir dans quelle chambre est ma sœur, elle s'appelle Octavia Blake »

L'hôtesse « Hum, chambre 324 »

Bellamy « Merci »

Il se retourne et se retrouve face à moi.

Clarke « M. Blake ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Bellamy « Clarke, je viens voir ma sœur »

Il commence à se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Mais Octavia et avec Lincoln, il ne faut pas qu'il aille à sa chambre.

Clarke « Elle doit dormir, il faudrait mieux attendre qu'elle se réveille »

Bellamy « Je suis son frère, je pense que je peux la réveiller »

Je fais signe à Lexa de venir m'aider.

Lexa « Blake ? Pourquoi tu es ici ? »

Bellamy « Woods. Je viens voir ma sœur »

Lexa semble comprendre pourquoi je l'ai fait venir.

Lexa « Elle dort sûrement encore, elle a dû se coucher tard comme la plupart des élèves »

Bellamy « Eh bien je la réveillerai » En rentrant dans l'ascenseur

Lexa et moi, le suivons.

 **A 9h46, A O' :**

 **« O', fait partir Lincoln de la chambre TOUT DE SUITE !»**

 **A 9h46, A O' :**

 **« Ton frère est là »**

 **A 9h47, A O' :**

 **« On est dans l'ascenseur ! »**

L'ascenseur se stoppe nous descendons et suivons Bellamy tout en essayant de le convaincre d'arrêter. Mais c'est peine perdue comme il arrive devant sa porte et toque plusieurs fois dessus. Quelques minutes après, Octavia ouvre en pyjama.

Octavia « Bell ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Bellamy « Je suis venu te voir » En la prenant dans ces bras et en entrant dans sa chambre

Il lâche Octavia.

Bellamy « Qu'est-ce que Lincoln fait ici ? » En criant

Octavia « Euh… Bell calme toi s'il te plait » En se plaçant face à son frère

Lincoln se relève et enfile son jean qui est par terre.

Bellamy « Mais c'est une blague !? Tu te tapes ma sœur !? » En criant

Octavia « Bell arrête.. » En essayant de calmer son frère

Bellamy « Stop O' »

Bellamy pousse sa sœur et donne un coup de poing à Lincoln qui le fait reculer. Lincoln va répliquer mais Lexa s'interpose.

Lexa « Non ! Lincoln, rhabille-toi et Blake, c'est toi qui arrête ! Ta sœur n'est plus une enfant, elle est assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions ! »

Clarke « Elle a raison, vous …. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir que Lexa me coupe.

Lexa « Clarke, tu sors ! »

Clarke « Pardon ? Et pourquoi ? »

Lexa « Parce que ça ne te concerne pas »

Clarke « Ça vous concerne vous peut-être ? »

Lexa « Quand on frappe mon cousin, oui, ça me concerne »

Lincoln fini de boutonner sa chemise.

Lexa « Tu as fini alors tu sors aussi, les Blake doivent discuter »

Elle entraine Lincoln et moi au passage vers la sortie. Octavia se tourne vers nous.

Octavia « Merci Mme. Woods » Suffisamment bas pour que Bellamy ne l'entende pas.

Lexa se retourne et donne un léger sourire à Octavia avant de fermer la porte et de partir en prenant Lincoln par le bras me laissant seule derrière la porte de ma chambre. J'entends les voix de O' et Blake qui s'élèvent. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée contre ce mur à attendre que l'un des deux ne sortent mais ça m'a paru très long. Puis Bellamy est sorti en claquant la porte comme une furie. Je me suis empressée de rentrer pour retrouver Octavia. Elle est assise sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Je m'assois à côté et la prend dans mes bras.

Octavia « Il veut aller voir l'administration, il ne comprend pas ! Il ne comprend rien ! Il dit qu'il me manipule et qu'il se sert de moi ! Mais c'est faux ! » Les larmes aux yeux

Clarke « Je sais, je vous ai vu ensemble »

Elle s'est mise à pleurer dans mes bras et sommes restées comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du départ. Nous sommes descendues avec nos valises, dans le bus, Bellamy s'est mis seul et tire la tête, Lincoln est à côté de Lexa et tire la tête et Octavia est à côté de moi. L'ambiance est tendue pour nous et les autres ne semblent pas remarquer ces tensions et sont extrêmement content de leur séjour et ça dura pendant tout le trajet.

* * *

 **Angelye :** **Je ne sais pas mais j'aime stopper comme ça ahah :D**

 **Sarah3386 :** **Merci, et c'est vrai :D**

 **KeepHopePrincess :** **Tu l'as quand même eu en avance même si j'ai hésité à la publier sans correction comme j'avais du retard mais au final, une correction c'est quand même bien :D**

 **GwenLexaTriku :** **Coucou :D Merci ! Ahah ce baiser était attendu, la voilà enfin cette sortie ;) J'espère que tu as passé de un bon Noël, bisous :***

 **Isis7981 :** **Merci ! :D**

 **Ceci.221 :** **Merci ! Ah bah faut bien :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Heyyy ! I'm back !**

 **Alors déjà, Bonne Année !**

 **Je suis TELLEMENT, TELLEMENT désolée pour ce retard (je ne sais même pas si on peut encore appeler ça un retard à ce niveau-là), je suis souvent en retard mais pas de plusieurs mois d'habitude, mais là avec les différents projets à rendre, mes séries et mon retour sur twitter (excuses de merde), j'ai était dépassé.**

 **Du coup je ne m'avancerais pas sur la sortie du prochain chapitre comme ça, pas de retard )**

 **J'espère ne pas avoir perdu trop de monde avec cette « pause » et que ce retour vous plaira ;)**

 **Merci à KeepHopePrincess pour sa correction :***

 **Bonne lecture )**

 **-G.**

POV Lexa :

Tandis que je commençai mon premier cours de la semaine, une annonce aux haut-parleurs attira mon attention :

Secrétaire « Mr. Woods est attendu au bureau de Mr. Kane »

Je suis sûre que Bellamy est dans le coup, il faut absolument que je le rejoigne mais je ne peux pas laisser mon cours comme ça. J'attends donc la fin du cours et me dirige vers le bureau de Marcus.

Secrétaire « Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer, Mr. Kane est occupé »

Lexa « Je sais, Mr. Woods est là ? »

Secrétaire « Oui, mais ils ont demandé à ne pas être dérangé »

Je ne prête pas attention à sa dernière phrase et ouvre la porte du bureau où se trouvent Marcus, Lincoln et Bellamy.

Secrétaire « Non, vous ne pouvez pas. Je suis désolée monsieur mais je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter »

Marcus « C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller »

Lincoln « Lexa »

Lexa « Quoi ? »

Lincoln « Tu devrais y aller c'est fini »

Lexa « Marcus, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Lincoln est un excellent professeur, c'est l'un des meilleurs, vous ne pouvez pas le virer »

Marcus « Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix, Mr. Blake vient de me faire part d'une relation professeur/élève et Mr. Woods a reconnu les faits, il est donc licencié, je vais ensuite m'entretenir avec l'élève en question pour décider s'il pourra toujours enseigner »

Lexa « Vous allez ruiner sa carrière »

Bellamy « Il l'a ruiné tout seul »

Lexa « Alors toi, ne la ramène pas ! Tu viens de ruiner ta relation avec ta sœur, parce que si tu crois qu'elle va te pardonner après ce que tu viens de faire, et de ce que je sache, c'était ta seule famille »

Bellamy se lève d'un coup pour me tenir tête.

Bellamy « Ne parle pas de ma famille »

Lexa « Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Et perdre ton job en plus de ta sœur ? Tu ne le feras pas, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, tu parles beaucoup mais tu agis peu Blake »

Marcus « STOP ! Vous avez fini ? On se croirait dans une cour de récréation, comportez-vous comme des adultes. Lexa, Lincoln a accepté la décision, fais en de même et Bellamy, tu régleras tes problèmes avec ta sœur en privée. Lincoln, je t'appellerai pour te dire ce qu'il en est, mais tu peux dès à présent prendre tes affaires. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, et je ne veux plus vous entendre »

Je sors donc du bureau avec Lincoln.

Lincoln « Tu m'aides avec mes affaires et je paye la tournée chez Anya, ça te vas ?»

Lexa « Attends ? Tu ne vas pas gentiment accepter de te faire virer comme ça ? »

Lincoln « Si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire. Je savais ce que je risquais en commençant cette relation »

Lexa « Mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? »

Lincoln « Je vais en profiter pour prendre quelques vacances à l'étranger puis je chercherai un job de prof de dessin dans le coin »

Lexa « Mais si tu pars, c'est fini avec elle ? »

Lincoln « Non, mais avec toute cette affaire, les choses vont devenir compliquées, je pense que ça serait mieux pour nous deux si je m'éloigne un peu »

Lexa « Tu lui en as parlé ? »

Lincoln « Non, pas encore »

J'ai aidé Lincoln à faire ses cartons que nous avons déposé chez lui avant de rejoindre Anya à son bar. Comme il n'y a quasiment personne, Anya s'installe à une table avec nous.

Anya « Attends ! Tu t'es fait virer ? »

Lincoln « Oui, c'est ça »

Anya « Mais quel con ce Bellamy »

Lexa « Au moins, on est d'accord sur un truc »

Anya « Et tu vas nous quitter combien de temps ? Pour aller où ? »

Lincoln « Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais commencer par la Thaïlande et ensuite je verrai »

Lexa « Tu pars quand ? »

Lincoln « demain »

? « QUOI ? »

Nous nous retournons tous les trois.

Octavia « Tu pars demain ? » Avec les yeux grands ouverts

Octavia vient d'arriver avec Raven et Clarke à ses côtés.

Lincoln « Oui »

J'aperçois des larmes aux coins de ses yeux avant qu'elle ne se retourne et quitte le bar.

Lincoln « Et merde » En se levant pour rattraper Octavia

Clarke « Il va vraiment partir alors, mais il va revenir, non ? »

Anya « Normalement, mais on ne sait pas quand »

Je me lève et pars dans les toilettes pour me rafraichir un peu. Quelques minutes après être entré, la porte se ré-ouvre. Je lève le regard et vois Clarke derrière moi dans le miroir.

Clarke « Tu me fuies ? »

Lexa « Et toi, tu me suis ? »

Clarke « Tu ne nies pas »

Lexa « Toi non plus »

Clarke « Tu ne m'as pas répondu »

Lexa « C'est le cas »

Clarke « Pourquoi ? » En m'attrapant par le bras pour me retourner

Je me retrouve face à elle.

Lexa « Parce qu'il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes, ça ne peut pas continuer»

Clarke « Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis la seule à ressentir ça »

Lexa « Si » Tout en quittant les toilettes

Mais bien sûr c'était faux.

Lorsque je reviens, Raven est assise en face d'Anya. Quelques minutes après, Clarke nous rejoint les yeux légèrement rougies.

Lexa « Vous savez ce que Kane a dit à Octavia ? »

Raven « Octavia a défendu Lincoln en disant que c'est elle qui s'était rapprochée de lui et qu'il ne l'avait pas forcé enfin les trucs dans le genre quoi. Donc il va pouvoir continuer d'enseigner mais pas l'établissement »

Lexa « Tant mieux »

Anya « Vous n'avez pas cours d'ailleurs ? »

Raven « Quand Octavia est sortie, nous sommes parti chercher Lincoln mais comme on ne l'a pas trouvé au lycée, on a supposé que vous étiez là alors nous voilà »

Anya « Très sérieux » En souriant

Raven « Nous ne sommes pas les seules à sécher ici » En me regardant

Anya « Ahah quel exemple tu donnes Lex' » En riant

Lexa « Oh comme si ma présence ici les avait influencé » Avec un sourire en coin

Mon téléphone se met alors à sonner, je réponds avant de raccrocher peu de temps après.

Lexa « Bon, le devoir m'appelle si je ne veux pas perdre mon job également, salut » En faisant un signe de main

Je retourne au lycée et essaye de joindre Lincoln sur le chemin mais il ne répond pas. Je continue de le harceler entre chaque heure de cours.

POV Clarke :

Avec Raven, nous avons passé la journée à trainer en ville et n'avons pas eu de nouvelles de Octavia depuis qu'elle nous avait laissé avec Lexa et Anya. Lorsque je rentre chez moi aux alentours de 20h, je trouve un mot de ma mère pour me dire qu'elle a dû partir pour une opération d'urgence et qu'elle me laisse de l'argent pour commander un truc.

Je commande donc une pizza et vais me doucher avant de redescendre pour regarder la télé jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie me sorte de mon épisode de sense8. Je vais ouvrir.

Clarke « O' ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » En la faisant entrer

Octavia « Je peux dormir ici ? Je ne veux pas rentrer pour tomber sur Bellamy »

Clarke « Oh mais oui, bien sûr »

Nous nous installons à peine dans le canapé que le livreur de pizza vient d'arriver.

Clarke « J'espère que la pizza te convient parce que je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y a dans le frigo »

Octavia « T'inquiète c'est bon »

Clarke « Ça s'est passé comment avec Lincoln ? » Tout en prenant une part

Octavia « Il part parce qu'il pense que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi et pour lui à cause de cette histoire mais il ne sait même pas quand il reviendra » Avec les larmes aux yeux

Clarke « Je suis tellement désolée, tu peux rester autant que tu veux ici » Avec un léger sourire

Octavia « Merci, on peut parler d'autre chose ? »

Clarke « Bien sûr O', de quoi veux-tu que l'on parle ? » en souriant

Octavia « Avec Lexa, ça se passe comment ? »

Clarke « Il ne se passe rien »

Octavie « Comment ça rien ? Ça avait avancé pendant le voyage ? »

Clarke « Je pensais aussi mais j'ai dû me faire des idées » Avec une mou triste

Octavia « Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup » Avec un sourire en coin

Nous avons continué à parler toute la soirée avant de nous endormir devant la télé.

Abby « Les filles ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? »

Clarke « Maman, laisse nous dormir » En me couvrant les yeux avec mon plaid

Abby « Euh, il est bientôt 14h, vous n'avez pas cours ? »

Octavia « 14h !? Mais on commence à 9h ! »

Clarke « Oh merde, merde, merde ! » En courant à l'étage pour se changer suivi de Octavia

Octavia « On va arriver en retard au cours de Woods »

Clarke « Elle va nous tuer »

Octavia « Surtout maintenant que tu n'es plus dans ces bonnes grâces »

Clarke « Ce n'est pas drôle O' »

Nous nous dépêchons pour arriver avec le moins de retard, ce qui est peine perdue puis que nous avons déjà un quart d'heure de retard mais que nous quittons seulement la maison. C'est avec 30 minutes de retard que nous arrivons au lycée et plus précisément devant la salle de classe.

Octavia « Prête ? »

Clarke « Prête ! »

Je toque et ouvre la porte. Toutes les élèves se tournent vers nous ainsi que Lexa qui se stoppe dans son cours.

Lexa « C'est à cette heure-ci que vous arrivez ? Le cours a commencé il y a une demi-heure »

Clarke « Excusez-nous, nous ne nous sommes pas réveillées »

Lexa « Vous auriez pu faire plus original. Allez-vous asseoir en silence »

Octavia « Ouah, je ne pensais pas qu'elle nous accepterait » En chuchotant

Nous rejoignons nos places, je m'assis donc à côté de Raven.

Raven « Bah dis donc, ce n'est pas très sérieux »

Clarke « Oh ça peut arriver, on s'est endormie tard »

Raven « Alors de un, vous avez fait une soirée pyjama entre fille sans moi et de deux, vous m'avez laissé toute la matinée seule »

Clarke « Mais on n'avait rien prévu, sinon tu te doutes bien que l'on t'aurait invité »

Lexa « Lorsque l'on arrive en retard, on ne se fait pas remarquer Mlle Griffin » En haussons le ton

Clarke «Excusez-moi Madame »

Clarke « Merci Raven » en chuchotant

Raven « Ahah c'est bon je te pardonne, je suis trop gentille »

Clarke « Très drôle »

Raven « Merci, je sais » Avec un grand sourire

La sonnerie retentie, annonçant la fin du cours. Nous rangeons nos affaires et commençons à partir.

Lexa « Mlle Blake, puis-je vous voir un instant ? »

Raven « Qu'est-ce qu'elle te veut ? » En chuchotant

Octavia « J'en ai aucune idée » En chuchotant

Clarke « On t'attends dehors de toute façon » Avec un clin d'œil avant de quitter la salle

Quelques minutes après, Octavia sort de la salle.

Clarke « Alors ? »

Octavia « Elle voulait savoir si j'avais eu des nouvelles de Lincoln depuis hier parce qu'elle n'a pas réussi à le joindre depuis et de lui dire si j'en avais, c'est tout »

Raven « Oh, et alors ? »

Octavia « Rien, j'ai essayé de l'appeler mais je n'ai pas de réponse »

Nous sommes coupés par un raclement de gorge qui nous fait nous retourner.

Marcus « Mesdemoiselles, vous ne devriez pas être en cours ? »

Raven «Monsieur Kane, belle journée vous ne trouvez pas ? »

Marcus «Très mauvaise diversion, Mlle Reyes, vous devriez y aller maintenant si vous ne voulez pas être collées »

Octavia « Bien Monsieur » En nous attrapant par les bras et nous tirant jusqu'à la salle

 _Saut jusque jeudi :_

Nous sommes en cours de maths depuis déjà 1h, ce qui est extrêmement long et c'est un euphémisme.

Alors que je suis en pleine réflexion sur mes exercices de nombres complexes, bon d'accord, alors que je suis en train de dormir sur mon cahier, je me prends une boulette de papier dans le visage.

Clarke « Mais O' à quoi tu joues ? » En me redressant

Octavia « Si tu ne roupillais pas, tu saurais que ça vient de Raven » En me tirant la langue

Je relève la tête pour voir Raven me faire de grand signe. Je m'apprête à lui renvoyé quand je vois un message dessus.

« Look your phone »

Je sors mon portable et vois en effet un message de Raven.

 **A 14h38, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Je sais comment vous pouvez vous faire pardonner pour mardi, ce soir, on sort ! On va chez moi et après, on va en boite, vous n'avez pas trop le choix ) »**

Clarke « Ça te dit ? » En lui montrant le message

Octavia « Ah ouais cool, dit lui que ça marche » Avec un grand sourire

 **A 15h16, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Cool, on est d'accord, tu payes la bouffe du coup ) »**

 **A 15h17, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Bah bien sûr, je vais déjà essayer de te faire penser à autre chose qu'à Woods ) et pourquoi pas passer la nuit ailleurs ) »**

 **A 15h18, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Pff tu me fatigues Reyes»**

 **A 15h19, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Moi aussi je t'aime :* »**

 **A 15h19, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« En plus, tu vas être pleine d'énergie pour ce soir comme tu as passé la journée à dormir :P »**

 **A 15h20, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Reyes, la ferme »**

 **A 15h21, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Ahah après je dis ça je dis rien P »**

Le cours se termina rapidement en parlant avec O' de notre soirée de ce soir. Nous avons décidé de passer rapidement chez elle pendant que son frère donne encore des cours puis nous passerons chez moi pour y déposer ces affaires et nous changer pour ensuite partir rejoindre la bande chez Raven.

Nous avons quitté le lycée et pris la direction de la maison des Blake. La maison est vide comme l'avait dit Octavia.

Octavia « Ma chambre est là-haut »

Clarke « Je te suis »

Nous montons jusqu'à sa chambre et elle commence à mettre des affaires dans un sac lorsque nous sommes interrompus par une porte qui claque.

Octavia « Merde ! Il est rentré » En chuchotant

Clarke « On fait comment ? » En chuchotant

Octavia « Je ne sais pas, je pense que je vais devoir l'affronter » En chuchotant

Clarke « Tu es sûre ? » En chuchotant

Octavia « Oui. Aller viens »

Elle ferme son sac et nous descendons les escaliers pour tomber nez à nez avec Bellamy dont le visage reflète son étonnement de nous trouver ici.

Bellamy « Octavia, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? J'étais tellement inquiet que tu ne répondes pas à mes messages et à mes appels. J'ai dû demander à tes profs de tes nouvelles » En s'approchant pour la prendre dans ses bras

Octavia « Je suis venue prendre des affaires, je retourne chez Clarke » En poussant son frère pour passer

Bellamy « Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ? » En lui rattrapant le bras

Octavia « Ne m'appelle plus » En faisant un mouvement pour s'écarter de lui et partir

Nous rentrons dans un silence presque religieux jusqu'à chez moi.

Clarke « Ça va ? On peut annuler pour ce soir, je suis sûre Raven comprendra »

Octavia « Non, justement j'ai besoin de sortir »

Clarke « Comme tu veux ! Allons faire la fête »

Nous nous changeons, rangeons les affaires de O' et partons chez Raven. Lorsque nous arrivons, Monty et Jasper sont déjà là.

Jasper « Toujours les mêmes que l'on attend » En nous prenant chacune par un bras

Octavia « Il faut savoir se faire désirer » Avec un clin d'œil

Clarke « Les filles ne viennent pas ? »

Monty « Elles vont nous rejoindre direct là-bas »

Raven « En attendant, on va pouvoir se mettre bien » Avec un grand sourire et une bouteille de tequila dans chaque main

Jasper « Ah on te reconnait bien là » En riant

Raven « Et les pizzas arrivent » En venant s'asseoir avec nous

Jasper « Qui aurait cru que tu faisais les choses si bien » En riant

Octavia « Sûrement pas moi, elle n'organise jamais rien » En riant

Raven « Vous pouvez partir si je vous dérange !? » Avec un faux air vexé

Octavia « Nous aussi on t'aime » Avec un clin d'œil

La sonnette retentit annonçant l'arrivé des pizzas, nous commençons à boire et manger jusqu'aux alentours de 23h où nous partons pour aller en boite.

Une fois sur place, nous retrouvons Harper et Maya qui nous attendaient à l'entrée. La boite est pleine de monde, majoritairement des étudiants.

Raven « Oh, j'aime trop cette musique » en attrapant ma main et celle de O' pour nous emmener danser

Alors que l'on danse toutes les trois depuis quelques heures, une fille arrive derrière Raven et la prend dans ses bras.

Raven « Eh ! » en se retournant brusquement

Anya « Calme, c'est moi » En riant avant de l'embrasser

Octavia « Oh ! Vous êtes vraiment ensemble alors ? »

Raven « Bah je vous l'avais dit »

Octavia « Excuses-nous mais si on ne peut pas croire tout ce que tu dis » En riant

Une fille « Ah voilà la fameuse Raven »

Raven « On se connaît ? » En regardant les deux filles qui viennent d'arriver

Anya «J'étais en terminale avec elles, la brune c'est Echo et la blonde, c'est Niylah »

Raven « Pendant quelle terminale ? La première ou la deuxième ? » En riant

Echo « La deuxième pour elle, mais la première pour nous »

Niylah « Et vous, vous êtes ? » En nous regardant

Raven « C'est O' et Blondie » En souriant

Echo « Prénoms intéressants »

Jasper « Hey les filles, Murphy fait une soirée, ça vous dit d'y aller ? »

Octavia « Carrément ! Vous voulez venir ? »

Niylah « Evidemment, on est toujours partante » En souriant

Nous partons avec Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty et les filles chez Murphy.

Lorsque nous arrivons, la maison est pleine de monde, de musique et d'alcool. Nous tombons vite sur Murphy et Emori qui dansent.

Raven « On va danser ? » En prenant Anya par la main et la tirant vers le milieu de la pièce

Echo « Bon moi, je vais à la recherche de l'alcool »

Octavia « Je t'accompagne, on vous ramène ce qu'on trouve »

Elles se frayent un chemin dans la foule me laissant seule avec Niylah.

Niylah « On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que nous » En souriant

Clarke « En effet » En souriant

Niylah « Sinon à part Blondie, tu as un autre prénom ? »

Clarke « Ahah c'est Raven qui m'appelle comme ça, en fait c'est Clarke »

Niylah « Eh bien, enchantée Clarke » En souriant

Octavia « Tequila, ça vous dit ? » Avec une bouteille à la main suivit d'Echo qui en avait aussi une

Clarke « Très bien » Avec un grand sourire

Octavia « On va se poser dehors ? »

Niylah « Allons-y »

En même temps que nous parlons, nous vidons la première puis la seconde bouteille. Tandis que je rigole avec Niylah, Echo et Octavia se disputent avant de commencer à se battre enfin c'est plus essayer étant toute deux saoules, c'est très drôle à voir.

Raven « Hey les filles ! Euh, elles se battent là ? »

Clarke « Ouais, mais assis-toi, c'est mieux que la télé » En riant

Raven « Ça mérite une petite vidéo » En sortant son portable et commence à filmer

Clarke « O' va te tuer » En riant

Anya «Echo aussi » En riant

Raven « Je la garderai sous le coude en cas de besoin, de toute façon, tu t'en souviendras pas et toi, tu ne balancerais pas ta copine » En souriant

Anya « Echo me fait plus peur que toi » En riant

Clarke « Ehhhhhh, je vais m'en souvenir »

Raven « Tu n'as pas l'air de savoir de quoi je suis capable » En lui tirant la langue

Raven « Non, tu as beaucoup trop bu ! Je suis sûre que tu ne tiens même pas debout » En me regardant et en riant

Anya « Et toi de savoir de quoi elle est capable » En riant

Clarke « Attends tu vas voir » Tout en me levant

Je me lève avec beaucoup de mal, fais un pas et commence à tomber avant d'être rattrapé par Niylah.

Raven « Ahah j'avais raison » En riant

Niylah « Toi, il est temps que tu arrêtes de boire »

Clarke « T'es trop gentille mais je vais bien » En souriant

Niylah « Bien sûr, je vais t'amener dans une chambre, tu ne tiens plus debout »

Clarke « N'importe quoi ahah » En riant

Raven «Ne l'écoute pas »

Niylah me raccompagne vers la maison laissant les filles entres elles.

POV Raven :

Raven « Humhum, je trouve qu'il y a du rapprochement dans l'air » En regardant Niylah et Clarke partir

Anya « Mouais »

Raven « Tu n'as pas l'air ravi ? »

Anya « Je te rappelle que je suis la sœur de Lexa »

Raven « Et ? »

Anya « Et Clarke est censée être avec elle, pas Niylah »

Raven «Euh, elle a repoussé Clarke »

Anya « Oui mais Clarke ne doit pas renoncer si vite »

Raven «C'est facile à dire, elle est tellement….lunatique, Clarke ne sait jamais sur quel pied danser »

Anya « Je sais, mais elle a été blessée, il lui faut du temps »

Echo « Ouah, elle est pas facile » En s'asseyant à côté de nous

Anya « Tu as gagné ? »

Echo «Quelle question ?! » En riant

Raven «Euhhh elle est où O' ? »

Echo « Par terre un peu plus loin, elle s'est endormie »

Raven « Pendant votre duel ? » En riant

Echo « Oui » En riant

Anya « Mon groupe 1, le tien 0 » Avec un grand sourire

Raven « Pff n'importe quoi »

Anya « Tu es jalouse d'avoir perdu, c'est tout »

Raven « Je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir cette discussion, je vais aller me coucher »

Anya « Oh tu boudes ? Adorable » En riant

En partant, je me rends compte que la majorité des gens sont partis. Heureusement pour moi, après être passée par toutes les chambres, je parviens à en trouver une de libre et me couche.

Anya « Tu boudes encore ? » En s'allongeant dans mon dos et de me prendre dans ses bras

Raven « Hum »

Anya « Sûre ? » En me faisant un bisou sur la joue

Raven « Non, c'est bon » En me retournant avant de l'embrasser

Nous nous endormons ensuite dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

[…]

Octavia « Debout ! Allez lève-toi ! On a cours ! » En me tirant du lit

Raven « Oh mais il est hyper tôt » En me frottant les yeux

Octavia « Allez bouge-toi ! »

Raven « Oui, et Blondie ? » En me levant avec difficulté

Octavia « On va la chercher quand tu seras debout »

Anya « Hummm vous faites trop de bruit »

Octavia « On y va, bonne journée » En me tirant par le bras

Une fois sorti de la chambre, nous cherchons celle où est Clarke.

Raven « Euh, on voit la même chose là ? » En regardant Octavia

Octavia « Ouais, je te laisse la réveiller »

Raven « Mais … Pourquoi ? »

Octavia « J'ai dû te réveiller »

Raven « Bon ok »

Je m'avance jusqu'au lit et secoue doucement Clarke.

Raven « Clarke ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Clarke « Quoi ? »

Raven « On a cours, on n'y va…..et habilles-toi aussi »

Clarke « Quoi ? » En se relevant d'un coup

Raven « Remontes la couette s'il te plaît »

Clarke « Oups, désolée » En remontant la couette

Raven « Tu as couché avec Niylah !? »

Clarke « Euh…..Je….Je sais pas »

Octavia « Comment tu peux ne pas savoir ? Elle est où d'ailleurs ? » En nous rejoignions

Clarke « Je me souviens pas m'être couchée, et elle a dû partir »

Raven « Ca va pas plaire à Anya ça »

Octavia « Et à Woods aussi je pense »

Clarke « On peut parler d'autres choses et aller en cours » En s'habillant

Raven « Oh tu es pas drôle »

Clarke « Oui, bah il faut que je parle à Niylah pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé »

Octavia « C'est con de pas savoir quand même »

POV Anya:

Après m'être rendormi plusieurs heures après que Raven soit partie, je rentre à l'appartement et tombe sur Lexa dans le canapé en train de lire, ce qui est un excellent moment pour savoir si Clarke lui plaît.

Anya « Hey Lex' ! Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? »

Lexa «La tienne a l'air de s'être bien passée » En levant les yeux de son livre

Anya « Ouais et j'ai vu Clarke » En me mettant dans le canapé

Lexa « Humhum » En continuant de lire

Anya « Ca en est où au passage ? »

Lexa « Il n'y a rien à dire » Tout en lisant

Anya « Mais elle te plaît ? »

Lexa « Où tu veux en venir ? » En baissant son livre

Anya « Bah je veux savoir s'il est possible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre vous »

Lexa « Il ne se passera rien » En reprenant sa lecture

Anya « Donc si elle a couché avec quelqu'un hier, tu t'en fiches ? »

Lexa « Totalement »

Ahah ça s'entend à sa voix qu'elle ne s'en fiche pas. Elle croit vraiment qu'en se cachant derrière son livre, elle arrivera à faire passer son mensonge.

Anya « Même si cette personne passe la soirée de samedi avec nous ? »

Lexa «Oui….. Attends c'est une de tes amies ? » En baissant son livre

Anya « Ahah, je savais que tu ne t'en fichais pas »

Lexa « Si je m'en fiche, c'est laquelle ? »

Anya « Ça se voit sur ton visage que non, je te laisse mener ton enquête ce soir »

Lexa « C'est forcément Niylah de toute façon »

Anya « Tu vas la frapper ? » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa « Quoi ? Non ! Mais tu m'as prise pour qui ? »

Anya « Oh ça serait drôle si j'invite les filles à venir aussi » Avec un énorme sourire

Lexa « Quelles filles ? »

Anya « Raven et ces amies, après tout, on s'est bien entendu hier soir »

Lexa « Tu ne ferais pas ça ? » Choquée

Anya « Je vais me gêner ! Ça va être beaucoup mieux que ce que je pensais » En allant dans sa chambre

Lexa « Reviens ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! » En criant depuis le salon

 **A 14h19, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Finalement, je ne vais pas te passer le numéro de Niylah, j'ai mieux ) »**

 **A 14h22, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Et c'est quoi ? »**

 **A 14h23, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Samedi soir, soirée chez moi, enfin chez Lexa avec Echo, Niylah et vous »**

 **A 14h25, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Lexa sait que Niylah et Clarke ont peut-être couché ensemble ? »**

 **A 14h27, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Je l'ai affirmé ) »**

 **A 14h29, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Euh … Tu as eu la confirmation de Niylah ? »**

 **A 14h30, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Non, mais du coup je suis sûre qu'elle lui plaît, ça s'est vu à sa réaction »**

 **A 14h33, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« Alors tu veux mettre Lexa (qui pense que Clarke et Niylah ont couché ensemble alors que Clarke lui plaît) avec Niylah (qui est probablement intéressé par Clarke et a peut-être couché avec) et Clarke (Qui est à fond sur Lexa mais c'est pris tellement de stop, qu'elle a peut-être couché avec Niylah à cause de l'alcool) ensemble avec de l'alcool ? :O »**

 **A 14h35, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« C'est exactement ça :D »**

 **A 14h37, De La Mexicaine:**

 **« C'est génial, j'adore, je préviens les filles mais pas pour Echo et Niylah, gardons la surprise ) »**

 **A 14h38, A La Mexicaine:**

 **« Parfait, j'ai hâte d'y être »**

 _Saut jusque Samedi Soir :_

On toque à la porte, je me hâte d'aller ouvrir pour tomber sur Echo et Niylah. Nous commençons la soirée toutes les 4, car les autres devaient nous rejoindre plus tard avec déjà un peu d'alcool dans le sang. Nous parlons tout en buvant et c'est sans grand étonnement que je vois Lexa froide avec Niylah, ce qui me fait sourire intérieurement. Au bout de quelques heures, les filles nous rejoignent enfin.

POV Clarke :

Anya « Ah vous voilà ! » En ouvrant la porte

Raven « Blondie a un peu stressé à l'idée de voir ta sœur alors on a dû la faire boire assez pour qu'elle soit à l'aise »

Clarke « Ehhh, ce n'est même pas vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai mal à l'aise »

Octavia « Oh moi, j'en vois deux » En rentrant

Clarke « Oh merde » En rentrant à mon tour

En plus de Lexa, il fallait que Niylah soit également là.

Raven « Hey tout le monde » En arrivant dans le salon

Echo « Je ne savais pas que vous veniez aussi »

Octavia « On ne savait pas non plus en fait »

Anya « Clarke ! Tu viens ou tu comptes rester comme ça » En riant

Clarke « Euh j'arrive »

Je rejoints tout le monde qui est déjà dans le salon, Lexa est assise dans un canapé avec Echo à côté, O' s'est mise sur le fauteuil à côté de Echo, Anya est dans le deuxième canapé du côté de sa sœur avec Niylah à côté, Raven s'est mise par terre en face Lexa de l'autre côté de la table basse. Je décide de me mettre à côté d'elle pour être à bonne distance de Niylah et Lexa en même temps.

Pour l'instant, tout se passe bien, je parle avec Raven, Anya avec Niylah et Lexa avec O' et Echo, les verres s'enchaînent quand Anya a une «révélation ».

Anya « Au fait, Clarke, je me demandais, tu en es où avec ma sœur ? »

Je manque de recracher le contenu de mon verre et Lexa aussi apparemment.

Lexa « Vous nous excusez » En attrapant le bras de Anya et la tirant dans une autre pièce

Raven « Ahah je l'adore » En regardant Anya tirée par sa sœur

Echo « Alors toi et Lexa ? »

Clarke « Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Y a rien »

Octavia « Pff à peine » En riant

Echo «Pas trop jalouse Niylah ? » En riant

Raven « Elle n'a pas à être jalouse, elle a été beaucoup plus loin que Lexa » En riant

La porte se ferme sur Anya et Lexa qui viennent de revenir dans la salon, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir horriblement mal à l'aise et me mets à rougir.

Anya « Bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Clarke ? Tu es toute rouge » En riant

Clarke « Très drôle Anya »

Anya « Merci, je trouve aussi » En souriant

Raven « Clarke, j'ai une question que tout le monde se pose ici » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je le sens mal »

Raven « Aucune raison, je veux juste ton avis »

Clarke « Et mon avis intéresse tout le monde ? »

Raven « Oui » Avec un sourire en coin

Clarke « Ok, vas-y alors »

Raven « Tu préfères Niylah ou Lexa ? » Avec un sourire en coin

Alors là je suis dans la merde.

Clarke « Ca n'intéresse personne de savoir ça »

Raven « Euh si, on peut faire un tour de table !? »

Niylah « Etant concernée, ça m'intéresse » En souriant

Anya « Je pense que tout le monde sait que je veux savoir » En souriant

Octavia « Moi aussi, au moins ça sera plus clair »

Echo « Je dois reconnaitre que ça me donne bien envie aussi »

Lexa « Ca m'intéresse également »

Anya « Hum, Lexa rentre dans le game » Avec un grand sourire

Lexa lève les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur moi.

Raven « Allez Blondie ! La vérité ! »

Octavia « Attention à ce que tu diras, tu ne pourras pas te rattraper après »

Mon regard passe de Lexa à Niylah, de Niylah à Lexa.

Octavia « Tu dois bien savoir »

Raven « Allez, tu as le choix entre une lunatique qui te repousse constamment… »

Anya « Et une fille qui te fait croire que vous avez couché ensemble alors qu'il ne s'est rien passé » En lançant un regard noir à Raven

Echo « Je vois que chacune à son avocat en plus » En riant

Lexa « Une lunatique ? Sérieusement Raven ? »

Clarke « Attends il ne s'est rien passé jeudi ? Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit après tous les sous-entendus qu'elles ont dit »

Raven « Franchement, on va pas se le cacher »

Niylah « Non, c'est vrai qu'il ne s'est rien passé »

Clarke « Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » Choquée

Niylah « Il ne s'est rien passé parce que je t'ai repoussé »

Clarke & Lexa « Pardon ? »

Octavia & Raven « Quoi ? »

Niylah « Elle était saoule, je ne suis pas comme ça »

Echo « Oh, Niylah, on se connait depuis longtemps, ça ne t'as pas toujours dérangé »

Niylah « Tu vas me vexer » En riant

Anya « C'est vrai que j'ai pas mal de souvenir de nos soirées »

Niylah « Et sache, Clarke, que tu t'en serais souvenue » Avec un clin d'œil

Echo « Toujours au taquet » En riant

Octavia « Et sinon, tu n'as toujours pas choisit » En souriant

Clarke « Ça ne vous regarde pas »

Lexa « Un peu quand même »

Clarke « Non, ça ne vous regarde pas, je ne dirai rien »

Raven « Tu n'es pas drôle »

Niylah « Je suis déçue, je pensais être choisi directement »

Lexa « Euh tu l'as connaît depuis jeudi » En riant

Niylah « 2 jours suffisent amplement » En souriant

Lexa « Pas quand je suis passée avant »

Anya « Quelqu'un veut du pop-corn ? » Avec un grand sourire

Niylah « Passée avant ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien »

Lexa « Elle me connaît depuis plus longtemps donc je suis passée avant »

Niylah « Elle te préfère tellement, qu'elle a voulu coucher avec moi »

Lexa « Qui t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec moi ? »

Clarke « STOP ! »

Raven « J'adore » Avec un grand sourire

Clarke « Pas moi » En me levant et en quittant l'appartement

Pendant que je descends les escaliers, Octavia et Raven me rattrapent.

Clarke « Elle se moque de moi ou quoi ! »

Octavia « De qui tu parles ? »

Clarke « De Lexa ! Pourquoi elle fait genre de vouloir que je la choisisse alors qu'elle me repousse tout le temps »

Raven « C'est vrai que je n'ai pas tout suivi là »

Octavia « L'alcool fait découvrir des vérités »

Clarke « Qui dit que c'est la vérité ? »

Raven « J'en suis sûre que ça l'est »

POV Lexa :

Anya « Vous avez merdé là »

Lexa « Merci Anya, ton commentaire est très utile »

Echo « Bon, nous on va y aller hein Niylah »

Niylah « Ouais » En se levant et partant avec Echo

Je me retrouve seule avec ma sœur qui me fixe depuis le départ des filles.

Lexa « Quoi ? »

Anya « Elle te plaît »

Lexa « Non »

Anya « Ce n'était pas une question, et si ce n'était pas le cas, tu n'aurais pas réagis comme ça »

Lexa « N'importe quoi, je vais me coucher, je ne veux pas entendre tes bêtises »

 _Saut jusque Lundi :_

Je passe une journée longue et ennuyeuse, il faut le reconnaitre. Même le cours des terminales me parait long. Heureusement que la sonnerie retentit et annonce enfin la fin de ma journée.

Tous les élèves quittent la salle, les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste personne enfin presque.

Clarke « Je vous aurais choisi »

Lexa « Pardon ? »

Clarke « Samedi, c'est vous que j'aurai choisi » Avec un mince sourire avant de quitter la salle

Même si je refuse de le reconnaitre, cette nouvelle me remplit de joie.

Je quitte à mon tour la salle pour rejoindre celle des profs pour y récupérer mes affaires mais en ouvrant la porte.

Lexa « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici !? »

POV Clarke :

J'avais avoué à Lexa que c'était elle que je voulais et pas Niylah même apparemment c'est ce que je voulais jeudi soir enfin bref.

Je me dirige avec Octavia vers notre cours de dessin qui étonnamment, n'était pas annulé.

Clarke « Tu penses que c'est une erreur et que en fait on a pas cours ou qu'ils ont déjà trouvé un remplaçant ? »

Octavia « Pas cours, c'est mieux, de toute façon personne ne peut le remplacer »

Clarke « Oh O', je suis sûre que si c'est un remplaçant tu lui feras la misère » En riant

Octavia « Possible »

Nous allons nous assoir en attendant d'en savoir plus. rentre suivi d'une femme qui a des airs à la Margot Robbie.

Marcus « Bonjour à tous, comme vous le savez, votre professeur a été contraint de quitter ce poste, voici donc sa remplaçante jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Je vous laisse vous présenter ça sera plus simple. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée, au revoir » En quittant la salle

La femme « Bonjour, donc je suis Mlle Ana, votre nouvelle prof de dessin mais vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, Costia »

 **GwenLexaTriku :** **Hey ! :D J'espère que tu adoreras celui-là aussi alors ) Je suis complétement à la ramasse pour répondre tellement ça fait longtemps, je ne sais pas quoi dire mdr :D Pour Octavia et Lincoln, on peut pas vraiment dire que ça s'arrange pour le coup, à voir si tu me détestes plus à cause de ça ou pour l'apparition de Costia mdr :D Oui, j'ai passé un bon noël (Très bizarre de parler de ça en avril) merci à toi aussi bisous :***

 **Ceci.221 :** **J'espère continuer sur la lancer alors :D Bien vu, j'ai fait venir un GROS problème là mdr :D Merci à toi aussi )**

 **Isis7981 :** **Merci ! Tu dois être contente, on l'a pas du tout vu dans celui-là mdr :D**

 **KeepHopePrincess :** **Je pense que je ne peux pas te reprocher ton retard ) Pourquoi pas ? Et oui, tout roule tranquille là et toi ? :* Je ne me sens absolument pas visé par la remarque sur l'âge parce que c'est absolument pas mon genre mdr :D Je soigne l'addiction en mettant beaucoup d'attente, c'est ma touche à moi mdr :D :***

 **Clexa9223 :** **J'ai eu tout faux là alors, grosse attente et pas tant de Clexa, mais j'espère que ça t'a quand même plus :D**

 **Noushkagirl :** **Merci, la suite tant attendue arrive enfin )**

 **Nut5 :** **Oh je suis pas si méchante, si ? :O Ça se voit tant que ça mdrr :D Clexa, number 1, je comprends ) Ah merci, ça fait trop plaisir! C'est vrai que je les bien ramer quand même mdr :D Et notre blonde préférée va devenir encore plus folle maintenant mdr X)**


End file.
